La rentrée où tout a basculé
by Darkfemur
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort et retourne sereinement à Poudlard. Tout est redevenu normal,rien n'a changé. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait... Slash, yaoi HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fanfiction, j'espère ne pas me ramasser trop de tomates pourries et juteuses. Les perso et tout ce qui va avec appartiennent à J.K Rowling ^^

**Avertissement** : L'histoire met en scène des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes donc homophobes, bye ! =D Elles arriveront petit à petit (mais sûrement) vu que la fic' est classée M **!**

J'espère que ça vous plaira (même si je conçois que l'histoire est un peu lente à démarrer) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;) Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques (positives ou négatives, je m'en fous, ça sert toujours :P)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La locomotive pourpre de la voie 9 ¾ crachait des volutes de fumée d'un blanc nacrée en attendant patiemment de parcourir monts et vallées pour retrouver son amante, la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Non pas que King's Cross ne lui plaise pas mais c'était tellement excitant de conduire ces âmes vers le savoir sorcier. Les panaches blanches encerclaient les parents et les étudiants debout sur le quai. Ces derniers faisaient leurs adieux avant de monter dans cette bête de fer qui les emmènerait vers Poudlard.

Il ne restait que deux minutes avant que le train ne s'ébranle, deux minutes pendant lesquelles un garçon aux yeux d'un vert envoûtant regardait par la fenêtre avec un sourire tranquille greffé à ses lèvres. Harry Potter avait réussi à se débarrasser des chaînes qui le reliaient à Voldemort. Tout s'était joué en une fraction de seconde, cette ultime petite fraction de seconde qui avait permis à Harry de lancer son premier et dernier, du moins il espérait, Avada Kedevra. Il pouvait enfin vivre sans être dépendant d'une prophétie et comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque Ginny entra dans le wagon tandis que la locomotive, sous l'ordre du sifflet, commençait en douceur son voyage annuel pour mieux s'emballer par la suite. Ginny ferma la porte du compartiment, regarda son ami et s'assit en face de lui.

- « Ron et Hermione sont retenus dans le compartiment des préfets mais ils vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes », annonça la dernière des Weasley.

- « Oui, d'ici quelques minutes si les Serpentards décident de se tenir à carreaux ! » dit Harry tout en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui marron de la jeune fille.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Vu l'issue de la guerre, les serpents vont beaucoup moins ramener leur langue fourchue ces temps-ci ! » ricana Ginny.

Grossière erreur mais Harry se tut à cette remarque pourtant tout à fait pertinente. Il se détendit en s'enfonçant un peu dans le siège du compartiment. Il était tout simplement heureux, heureux de vivre et de revenir à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année. Neville rejoignit le duo dans le compartiment et les Gryffondors discutèrent de bonne grâce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas laissant apparaître un grand roux dégingandé sentant fortement…

- « De la bouse de dragon ? » demanda aussitôt Neville qui reconnut l'odeur de l'engrais si cher au cœur du professeur Chourave. Il n'eut qu'un grognement rageur de la part de Ron qui s'effondra à côté de Harry. Hermione entra à son tour avec une lueur de colère dans ses yeux noisettes. Ginny ouvrit la bouche mais la brune la devança.

- « Malfoy et ses sbires ont cru nécessaire de nous remettre à notre place dans la société sorcière ! » s'exclama Hermione qui, d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaître les excréments odorants de la robe de sorcier de son meilleur ami. « Ce charmant cadeau m'était destiné mais Ron s'est interposé… »

- « Il me le payera, même si je dois attendre l'éternité, je me vengerai… » marmonna Ron dans sa barbe en jetant un regard noir à travers la vitre.

- « Au moins, de ce côté-là, rien n'a changé, Malfoy est toujours fidèle à lui-même » soupira Harry pour lui-même.

Le silence ce fut durant quelques minutes, silence qui fut interrompu par la charmante sorcière traînant son chariot de douceurs. La troupe des Rouge et Or se jetèrent dessus et la bonne humeur anima tout le reste du voyage.

La nuit recouvrait l'Angleterre de son manteau noire d'encre parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes, tout comme le ciel de la grande salle qui abritait tout les professeurs de Poudlard et ses élèves allant de la deuxième à la septième année. Le brouhaha monstrueux cessa uniquement lors que la répartition des premières années tremblants de la tête au pied. Minerva MacGonagall s'en alla reporter le chapeau après le dernier élève et le directeur se leva avec un sourire éblouissant, un regard pétillant de malice et une salve d'applaudissements. Dès que les ardeurs des élèves se furent calmées, en dernier chez les hardis de Gryffondor évidemment, Albus Dumbledore balaya son regard bleu et limpide sur toute l'assemblée.

- « Je me permets de supposer que vous avez faim jeunes gens, tout comme les professeurs et moi-même, alors… Bon appétit ! » décréta le vieil homme tandis que les plats succulents croulèrent sur les tables et sous l'ébahissements des élèves affamés.

Harry mangeait de bon cœur quand il sentit la sensation d'être observé et releva la tête, cherchant la source de son mal-être. Il se planta alors dans le regard de son maître de potions, Severus Rogue, ex-mangemort qui avait combattu à ses côtés. Malgré le camp que son professeur avait choisi, la guerre entre lui et Rogue n'avait pas cessée. Les deux adversaires se toisèrent durant quelques secondes, ils avaient mis dans leur regard tout la haine dont ils étaient capables, tout le dégoût qui les habitait l'un pour l'autre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette année, encore, la terreur des cachots ne se priverait pas de lui balancer des sarcasmes, des punitions et des heures de colles par dizaines. Ô joie. Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses réflexions par une pomme de terre qui frappa douloureusement sa joue gauche. Il tourna la tête, Ron lui lança un regard d'excuses, sa bouche menaçant d'éclater, alors qu'Hermione le sermonnait. Harry ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis se lancer des piques.

A la fin du dîner, Dumbledore fit son discours de bienvenue et les envoya manu militari dans les dortoirs. Le trio infernal arriva dans la salle commune où Hermione leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de s'engouffrer dans son dortoir avec un grimoire sous le bras. Harry et Ron montèrent et soupirèrent de soulagement dès qu'ils se trouvèrent dans leur lit chaud et douillet. Le Survivant ne tarda pas à s'endormir accompagné des ronflements de Ron. Harry eut un rêve qui, pour une fois, ne comptait pas d'yeux rouges ou d'effusions de sang.

* * *

Je sais ça démarrer en douceur mais ça va s'emballer :) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce prémice d'histoire :P

J'aimerais savoir si je dois continuer et ce que je dois essayer de faire ou de changer.

Bisous ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre (j'en ai quelques uns d'avance dans ma manche =D) Je pense qu'il était nécessaire que je le poste plus tôt pour lancer l'histoire plus vite.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla au son d'une chanson au combien mélodieuse : le clairon de l'armée.

° « Neville ! On t'avait dit de régler le réveil sur la harpe ! » se plaignit Dean Thomas alors que ses congénères jurèrent et grognèrent.

° « Je suis désolé ! » répliqua aussitôt le coupable dont la voix fut couverte sous quatre oreillers projetés à la figure et sous l'éclats des rires de leurs propriétaires. Mais ils avaient sous-estimés le petit-fils de la redoutable Augusta et s'en suivit une bataille de polochons particulièrement virulente dans le dortoir. Ron, avantagé par sa taille et en possession de deux oreillers (le sien et celui de Seamus, ce dernier étant à moitié assommé au milieu de la chambre), gagna par k.o face à Dean qui ne savait même plus mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Les cinq garçons, après avoir repris leurs esprits, se préparèrent pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. A peine avaient-ils mis un orteil dans la grande salle que leur directrice de maison se rua vers eux en leur donnant leur horaire respectif. Et là, c'est le drame. Peeves passa et…

BAM

Neville s'évanouit.

° « Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait a Merlin pour mériter ça ?! » commenta Ron, aussi translucide qu'un fantôme, en regardant les horaires. Effectivement, ils commençaient le lundi par deux heures de pures extases avec ce cher Rogue et terminaient le vendredi de la même manière, histoire de commencer et de terminer en force.

Après avoir réanimé Neville, les Rouge et Or s'écroulèrent à leur table et mangèrent dans un silence que même Voldemort, là où il était maintenant, ne pouvait espérer égaler un jour. Hermione apparut et les houspilla pour aller en cours. Ils se levèrent tels des automates et traînèrent les pieds jusqu'à l'antre de la chauve-souris géante : les cachots.

Arrivés devant la porte, les deux maisons rivales par excellence se foudroyèrent du regard, la température des cachots, déjà en-dessous de la moyenne du château, dégringola des quelques degrés à un tel point que des malheureux premières années qui passaient par là s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir des flocons tomber. Mais ils n'avaient encore rien vu. A peine la sonnerie annonça le début du cours, qu'aussitôt la porte des cachots fut envoyée s'écraser contre le mur au grand dam de ses gonds. Et là, alors, le record était battu : pas de flocons mais c'était carrément un blizzard qui venait de s'abattre dans les environs. Les premières années, apeurés, détallèrent comme des lapins tandis que les 'grands' prirent place dans la classe. Rogue referma la porte dans un fracas qui n'intimait qu'un ordre « Taisez-vous ! » qui était totalement inutile compte tenu de ses élèves qui savaient la châtiment que la désobéissance provoquerait. L'homme en noir rejoignit son bureau dans un tourbillon de robes noires et fit volte-face à cette classe de crétins congénitaux qui la caractérisaient. Il lança un regard noir, meurtrier et circulaire à ses élèves avant de parler d'un voix à peine plus haute que le dernier murmure d'un mourant mais qui suffisait largement.

° « Je tiens à vous dire, avant de commencer mon cours, » dit-il d'un voix horriblement glaciale, « que si des cornichons dans votre genre sont encore dans ma classe, c'est uniquement dû au miracle que je qualifierais de… Dumbledorien. » Il fit une pause durant laquelle Longdubat ne put retenir un tremblement, preuve qu'il était (déjà) terrorisé. « Ainsi donc » susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse qui pourrait rivaliser sans peine avec celle d'Ombrage, il ne manquait plus que la toux et ça y était, « je vais devoir faire rentrer dans vos têtes déjà bien enflées, mais pas de savoir et d'intelligence cela va de soit, l'art des potions de dernière année à Poudlard. » Autre pause, où cette fois Neville eut un haut-le-cœur des plus surprenants surtout lorsqu'il vit les lèvres du maître se retrousser en un sourire sadique et sans pitié. « Je ne tolérerai aucune erreur, même infime, de votre part sous peine d'heures supplémentaires en ma compagnie » continua Rogue avec une pointe de menace dans sa voix. Il toisa ses élèves et s'attarda sur le banc des deux pires indécrottables calamités de la classe, alias Potter et Longdubat. Le professeur s'assit à son bureau et agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître la composition de la potion.

° « Vu avez deux heures pour la réaliser, pas une seconde de plus, et je vous préviens : je me chargerai _personnellement_, » il accentua le dernier mot avec un ton venimeux et lourd de sous-entendus , « de l'imbécile qui la ratera, est-ce clair ? » Silence dans la salle. « Commencez ! » ordonna haineusement Rogue en crachant un nuage de postillons sur les premiers bancs.

Personne n'osa souffler devant la difficulté de la potion demandée. Jamais Harry n'avait vu autant d'ingrédients au nom impossible à prononcer, autant de tours dans le sens dans aiguilles d'une montre et son sens inverse, autant de différences de degrés à atteindre. L'air de rien, le Survivant sentait qu'il aillait se vautrer dans sa préparation. Les élèves commencèrent leur potion dans un silence religieux, les chaudrons commencèrent à bouillonner et Rogue commença à tourner dans la classe tel un prédateur s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie. Harry concentré sur sa potion, pour une fois, ne vit pas son voisin ajouter de la poudre d'ailes de fées du sud, ingrédient absolument interdit pour la réussite de cette potion sous peine de racheter un chaudron. La potion laissa échapper de grosses bulles remplies d'un liquide douteux. Tout le monde s'arrêta net et regarda l'effet avant de se plonger vers le seul échappatoire. Une explosion retentit dans toute la classe, les élèves s'étaient protégés en plongeant sous les tables. Heureusement, ce qu'avait rajouté Longdubat avait neutralisé les effets dangereux de la potion. Rogue nettoya la classe, lui-même et ses élèves (à contre-cœur pour les Gryffondors) d'un geste de baguette rageur et s'approcha à grandes enjambées du pseudo-fautif. Pseudo ?

° « Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous si concentré sur votre petite personne que cela vous empêche d'aider votre voisin ? Moins 50 points pour Gryffondor ! » cracha Rogue avec satisfaction tandis que la mâchoire d'Harry se décrochait et que ses yeux magnifiques s'obscurcirent de colère.

Rogue souriait d'un air mauvais et provoquait du regard son élève. Il voulait absolument le faire sortir de ses gonds, c'était tellement facile et tentant de le mettre en colère. Tout les élèves retournèrent à leur potion tandis que Neville recommençait péniblement la sienne. Rogue cherchait une réplique cinglante qui amènerait à coup sûr Potter au pied du mur et par conséquent à ses pieds pour deux heures. Harry, ruminant sa perte de points, ne fit pas attention et oublia de tourner une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant d'ajouter les racines de mandragores. Son breuvage se mit à siffler et à faire des grumeaux. Rogue bondit sur l'occasion. Harry s'entendit appelé par son professeur. Il tenta de se calmer en inspirant et expirant plusieurs fois mais avec Rogue, autant dire mission impossible.

° « Potter ! Comment expliquez-vous la tournure de votre potion ?! » l'interpella Rogue en lançant un evanesco pour faire disparaître la bouillie.

° « Je sais pas. » répliqua Harry piqué au vif, « Monsieur. » ajouta-il en crachant toute la haine dont il était capable.

° « Et bien je vais vous l'expliquer, Potter. Vous vous sentez tellement supérieur à cause de votre victoire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'un simple tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre vous paraît trop simple pour vous, Potter ? » jubila intérieurement Rogue qui sentait la tension monter crescendo.

Harry se gifla mentalement, un seul tour, un bête petit tour qu'il avait oublié et voilà le résultat. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était parti et ses condisciples pariaient sur le vainqueur de la bataille qui aillait éclater. Harry plissa ses yeux, ne laissant qu'apparaître une ligne verte flamboyante de vengeance.

° « J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor » susurra le maître de potions, il était sûr que là, Potter ne se priverait pas de lui faire entendre le son de sa voix pour son plus grand plaisir même si les décibels y allaient gaiement.

° « C'est injuste ! » cria Harry sous le coup d'une poussée de colère plus forte que les autres. Premier round : commencement, se dire mentalement les autres en voyant Harry réagir.

° « Voulez-vous savoir ce qui est injuste Monsieur Potter ? » demanda Rogue d'un ton mielleux « Ce qui est injuste, c'est que la porte de ma classe est assez large pour laisser passer votre tête enflée par l'arrogance tout comme l'était celle votre cher père. »

Ca commençait sur les chapeaux de roues : Rogue 1 point, Harry 0 !

° « Je ne suis pas mon père ! » hurla Harry « Et je vous rappelle, _Monsieur_, que c'est grâce à ma tête soit-disant gonflée d'arrogance que la jolie marque sur votre bras gauche ne vous brûlera plus jamais ! » répliqua Harry d'un ton méprisant. Rogue 1 point, Harry 2 points. Silence pesant. Jamais personne n'avait parlé en public du rôle de mangemort de Rogue, sous peine d'une mort par empoisonnement lent et vicieux. Le professeur plissa ses yeux et retroussa légèrement ses lèvres en un rictus de victoire.

° « Deux heures de colles, Potter, ce soir dans mon bureau après le dîner… » annonça Rogue dans un murmure « et vous n'avez besoin de rien » ajouta-il alors que la sonnerie retentissait et que les élèves apportaient leurs flacons sur son bureau. Harry serrait les poings et pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'aggraver son cas. Il vit son professeur retourner à son bureau et après lui avoir jeter un regard qu'il espérait similaire à un sort de mort bien connu, il se rua dehors. Ron venait de perdre cinq chocogrenouilles contre Seamus : Rogue vainqueur par k.o avec sa technique de l'autorité. Tellement prévisible mais il avait tant espérer.

* * *

Ron et Hermione essayèrent de le réconforter durant toute la journée, ils y arrivèrent plus ou moins mais quand vint l'heure du dîner tout leurs efforts furent réduits à néant. Harry mangeait du bout des lèvres et broyait du noir. Ron décida, à l'aide de tout son tact, de prendre les choses en main (à part ses couverts).

° « Allez Harry ! Dis-toi que ce ne sont que deux petites heures et qu'après tu auras ta liberté ! » dit Ron en crachant un morceau de viande sur la table devant le regard dégoûté de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

° « Deux heures où il va me torturer physiquement à l'aide de ses chaudrons ou bocaux ou je ne sais quoi et mentalement avec ses sarcasmes ! » répondit Harry d'un ton morne. Il connaissait trop bien les retenues dites Roguiennes pour se faire des illusions.

° « Ouais c'est vrai, t'as pas tort ! Bâ, si il te demande pour récurer des objets, arrange-toi pour attraper sa tête et lui récurer ses cheveux, ce ne sera pas du luxe ! » s'exclama Ron en jetant un regard à l'homme en noir et particulièrement à sa masse graisseuse qui lui servait de cheveux. Harry éclata de rire alors qu'Hermione avait l'air outrée. Ron remarqua que le maître de potions avait l'air passablement énervé. « Houla, Harry je pense que tu dois t'attendre vraiment au pire cette fois-ci ! » Harry regarda vers la table de professeur et vit un Rogue en pleine prise de becs avec le directeur. Même si l'homme avait l'air calme, il se trahissait à coups de fourchette sur ses pommes de terre. Harry souffla, il allait souffrir, c'est sûr, il pouvait dire adieu aux possibles lignes à copier.

* * *

A la table des professeurs, Albus s'amusait à martyriser mentalement son cher Severus.

° « Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps avec Harry, Severus » attaqua-t-il son ancien élève.

° « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Albus » répondit froidement Severus. Il sentait sa colère montée. Déjà que ces abominables gosses de première année ne savaient même pas utiliser une cuillère en bois, que Longdubat avait fait explosé son chaudron, voilà que Dumbledore fourrait son nez, ajoutant ainsi une couche à l'exaspération de l'homme. Le directeur sourit malicieusement et regardait Rogue avec son regard des plus pétillants.

° « Je parle des heures de colles qu'il a récolté et nous sommes à peine au premier jour de cours » répondit joyeusement Dumbledore qui ne voulait pas lâcher la cape de son maître de potions qui commençait à s'impatienter.

° « Ce gamin a été arrogant et m'a répondu durant le cours, il mérite ces heures de travaux supplémentaires ! » Rogue avait regarder Albus droit dans les yeux tout en plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre qui éclata en deux sous le choc. Le directeur déglutit.

° « Peut-être mon cher, mais essayer d'y aller crescendo avec les punitions, ne montrez pas toutes vos ressources à Harry qui, soit-dit en passant, est très loin d'être encore un gamin » rigola le directeur qui se stoppa aussitôt qu'il vit Severus réduire en purée son assiette en lui lançant un regard des plus révélateur, il ne voulait pas remplacer les pommes de terre, du moins pas aujourd'hui…

Severus ne répliqua même pas à ce que le directeur lui disait mais son regard parla à sa place, l'heure de la fin du dîner approchait. Il se leva d'un coup brusque, ne prenant pas la peine de terminer son massacre, et partit comme un voleur de la table des professeurs.

* * *

Harry avait épié la scène, l'heure de sa torture approchait. Il prévint Ron et Hermione, occupés à se chamailler, qu'il partait pour sa retenue. Il se leva et marcha vers les cachots. Il entendit presque le glas sonner sa perte.

* * *

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est fini :) Peut-être des reviews pour donner vos avis jus'quà présent ?

Bisous ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu =D Ça m'encourage à continuer à écrire, ça m'a fait super plaisir surtout que c'est ma première fic =D

Arigato !!! *se prosterne*

Je vous offre le chapitre 3 en pâture xD Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous vous amuserez en le lisant.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Rogue avait préparé avec soin les instruments de torture. Il les avait posés soigneusement sur le banc en face de son bureau pour pouvoir surveiller sa victime tout en corrigeant les inepties de ses élèves. Il eut un petit rire sadique qu'il s'empressa de rentrer lorsque des coups légers mais rageurs se firent entendre contre sa porte. Le maître fila derrière son bureau avec un silence et une vitesse éclair surprenants, qualités d'espion. Il composa son masque impassible et ordonna à Potter d'entrer.

Harry entra dans le bureau sans piper mots et regarda dans les yeux l'homme qui se tenait derrière le bureau pour ensuite poser son regard sur le banc en face. Harry pesta mentalement, il allait s'amuser. En effet, posés sur le bureau, se tenaient une brosse à dents pour enfant, du produit de nettoyage, et une bonne vingtaine de bocaux de tailles, de formes et d'anciens contenus divers. Le jeune homme grimaça rien qu'à l'idée de sentir les résidus des contenus poisseux sur ses mains lorsqu'il s'appliquerait à la tâche. Son bourreau n'avait pas perdu une seule miette des réactions d'Harry et eut un bref sourire en coin.

- « Je pense que vous avez deviné votre travail, alors qu'attendez-vous Potter ? » murmura un Rogue méprisant.

Harry lui lança un regard noir avant de jet son sac à côté du banc, de s'affaler et de s'atteler haineusement à son récurage. Il voulait avoir la paix le plus vite possible.

- « Du calme Potter, si vous bâclez ce travail ou griffé ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de mes précieux bocaux, vous reviendrez jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait » menaça l'homme et voyant le premier bocal faire le grand-huit entre les mains de Potter. Harry se calma dans ses gestes mais imaginait dans sa tête mille et une façon de se venger.

Les minutes passaient lentement, trop lentement au goût des deux hommes. L'aîné n'en pouvait plus de raturer des parchemins, ramassis d'idioties par excellence, il en avait sa dose pour ce soir. Le cadet quant à lui en avait ras le chaudron de récurer, ampoules à ses doigts, les bocaux qui déversaient leurs restes sur ses bras. Hélas, il restait encore quelques minutes bien senties se dit-il lorsqu'il entendit son professeur soupirer.

Rogue soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez tout en fermant ses yeux d'un noir profond. Harry le regarda, son professeur avait l'air vulnérable et humain comme ça. Le mythe de la créature s'effondra pour Harry lorsqu'il vit son professeur faire un léger sourire, bien que fatigué, pour mieux redevenir le monstre froid.

Rogue, se rappelant que Potter était là, se figea et ouvrit les yeux en un regard meurtrier qui fusilla les yeux émeraudes étonnés qui le regardaient. Harry sentit le rouge monté aux joues et baissa la tête rapidement, comme un enfant en bas âge pris en faute , et récura encore plus vite mais cette fois-ci sous l'emprise de la honte d'une gaffe et non de la colère. Il fut libéré cinq minutes plus tard.

* * *

Harry se précipita dans son dortoir après avoir fait un rapport à Ron et Hermione en omettant volontairement de mentionner sa gêne occasionnée. Il était dans son lit et se repassa la scène en boucle. Rogue humain, Rogue souriant. Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait contemplé son professeur et en plus, preuve qu'il était tombé bien bas, il se repassait la scène en boucle ! Harry secoua sa tête pour chasser ces pensées malsaines, et essaya de s'endormir. Après de longues minutes, il se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans des appartements privés situés non loin des cachots, un homme en noir faisait les cents pas. Une question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit tourmenté : pourquoi ? Pourquoi Potter l'avait regardé (ou plutôt contemplé) comme ça ?

Rogue réfléchissait à toute vitesse, le Gryffondor était vraiment à croquer lorsqu'il rougissait. Les coins de la bouche de Severus commencèrent à s'étirer un peu lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa réaction physique et fronça les sourcils tout en ramenant son esprit sur terre. Il venait d'exprimer à haute voix que Potter, le sale petit survivant arrogant et fils de son défunt ennemi, était à 'croquer'. Rogue pressa ses doigts contre ses paupières, il défaillait sous la fatigue de la rentrée, assurément. Lui n'avait pas de problème avec Potter, c'était Potter qui en avait un avec lui. N'empêche ses yeux… remarqua Rogue avant de se gifler mentalement et de hurler un 'stop' dans son esprit. Le professeur fila droit sous la douche, après tout c'était plus que nécessaire après sa journée de cours. Rogue se glissa dans son lit, propre comme un sou neuf et s'endormit avec un sourire d'enfant heureux tandis qu'il repensait au jeune homme rougissant.

* * *

Un petit être fier de lui surgit de l'obscurité du couloir. Il avait tout entendu grâce à ses pouvoirs. Parfait, il allait pouvoir faire un compte-rendu détaillé à son gentil maître même si les autres l'avaient abandonné dans la tâche qu'on leurs avait confiée. Il sautilla en souriant tandis que ses oreilles battaient l'air d'un air joyeux. Dobby transplana dans le bureau du directeur en un 'pop' à peine sonore.

* * *

Harry se réveilla, relaxé et à l'aise de la chaleur dans son lit douillet. Neville ne s'était plus trompé entre la harpe et le clairon, enfin un réveil en douceur et sans hématomes !

Harry cligna des paupières plusieurs fois en souriant, il essayait de se rappeler de son rêve qui, d'après ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, lui avait plus que plut. Vive l'intimité avec les rideaux de son lit se dit-il en soupirant de soulagement, il éviterait ainsi les questions et une situation plus qu'embarrassante. Il tenta de rassembler ses bribes de souvenirs tout en se demandant sur quelles courbes féminines était-il tombé sous le charme. Malheureusement, il ne se souvenait que de deux choses : une chevelure lisse et noire ébène ainsi qu'un parfum des plus enivrants. Peut-être Cho ? pensa Harry. Même si son attitude envers lui l'avait fortement horripilé, cela appartenait au passé et peut-être qu'elle avait changé.

Le Survivant sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche froide et de se débarrasser de la tension en son bas-ventre.

Une fois son troisième bras refroidi, il s'habilla et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner, fort des ses résolutions envers Cho. Elle était revenue à Poudlard pour achever sa dernière année. Ses parents l'avaient reprise chez eux, tout comme les ¾ des parents des autres élèves, alors que la menace de Voldemort se faisait imminente mais maintenant il était six pieds sous terre. Les élèves partis revinrent pour reprendre leur scolarité et les (normalement) anciens élèves formèrent désormais la huitième année. Fait exceptionnel mais nécessaire.

Plus Harry réfléchissait à ses possibilités avec elle, plus ça lui paraissait être une bonne solution pour remédier à la quasi inexistence de sa vie sentimentale et au vide intersidéral de sa vie sexuelle. Ses deux meilleurs amis arrivèrent en trombe dans la grande salle en se crêpant le chignon comme eux seuls savaient si bien le faire. Harry écouta la énième dispute d'une oreille distraite, il était plutôt occupé à fonder des plans d'attaques alpha mission Chang qu'à mesurer lequel des deux démons émettait le plus de décibels. Harry décrocha totalement lorsque la jeune fille asiatique apparut et s'assit avec grâce à la table des bûcheurs qu'étaient les étudiants de Serdaigle. Lorsque Hermione se tourna vers le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes pour le prendre à témoin dans sa défense virulente de la S.A.L.E alors que Ron contre-attaquait avec comme armes ultimes ses oreilles d'un rouge flamboyant, ses marmonnements indescriptibles et son front dépassant de la table (quel courage !), elle vit Harry dans un autre monde. La tempête de boucle brune arrêta son plaidoyer et fit un sourire malicieux en voyant la source de ce Harry plus que passif. Elle regarda Ron en souriant et fit un haussement de sourcils moqueur tandis que la mâchoire du rouquin se décrochait.

- « Harry ! » l'interpella un Ron effaré « Ne fais pas ça par pitié ! » supplia-t-il.

- « Ne pas faire quoi ? » questionna Harry, redescendu sur terre.

- « Regarder, parler et penser à cette pleureuse et plus si affinités ! » l'accusa Ron.

Harry souffla, au terme 'pleureuse' des souvenirs resurgirent. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien son 'premier baiser' qu'il avait qualifié de 'humide' tout ça à cause de torrent de larmes de Cho ou encore lorsqu'elle se souvenait de tout ce qui touchait Cédric de près ou de loin.

- « Je ne pensais pas à elle avec plus si affinités », mentit Harry qui se souvenait de son réveil, « Je me disais simplement que je pouvais peut-être rependre une relation normale et en toute amitié avec elle. Après tout, elle a fait partie de l'A.D, elle s'est battue à nos côtés lors de la bataille finale et, malgré ça, je ne lui ai toujours pas reparlé. » se défendit Harry tandis que Ron le passait au scanner d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus tout en pinçant les lèvres d'un air sceptique et que le sourire d'Hermione s'étendait de plus en plus en se faisant ironique. Le message était clair : « Pour les excuses vaseuses, tu repasseras ! ». Le rouge monta aux joues d'Harry pris sur le fait.

- « Hen et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » grogna Harry et retournant rageusement et honteusement à son petit-déjeuner après un court silence.

- « Ce que ça peut faire ? Absolument rien si c'est ce que tu veux et que tu en es sûr. » pouffa Hermione qui coupa l'herbe sous le pied de Ron, la bouche ouverte et prêt à sortir des raisons assassines. Le regard noir de le jeune fille dissuada d'un seul coup Ron de la ramener, après tout c'était les affaires d'Harry et pas les leurs, surtout si il voulait finir noyé…

Harry prit son courage à deux mains, dès qu'il eut fini son petit-déjeuner, il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers les Serdaigles et entama une conversation banale avec Cho. Le début fut difficile et gêné mais ça se décoinça rapidement surtout quand Marietta remonta dans la salle commune de Aigles. Cependant, Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise, quelque chose clochait avec son rêve, il le sentait. Et pour cause, le parfum de Cho ne l'enivrait pas du tout, il le repoussait. C'était un liquide écœurant, soit par manque de goût dans les associations des senteurs soit par surdosage sur le cou gracile de la jeune femme. Ou tout simplement les deux. La cloche sonna le début des cours et Harry, tout en se dirigeant vers la classe de métamorphose, réfléchit. Cho n'était pas la fille de son rêve.

* * *

Un regard bleu épiait le manège de paon du jeune homme, le directeur de Poudlard ne perdit rien de la scène et, résolu, il décrocha son regard de son protégé aux hormones affolées pour mieux regarder un Severus Rogue entouré d'une aura meurtrière. Dumbledore eut un petit rire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé durant la retenue (les elfes – sauf Dobby - avaient fait leur boulot d'espionnage à moitié sous peine de se faire surprendre par l'homme en noir et par conséquent subir son courroux), mais pour que son terrible professeur soit pris par des réflexions intenses dès le matin alors que Voldemort mangeait les pissenlits par la racine, c'est qu'il devait avoir passé une nuit plus qu'exécrable.

Exécrable non, embarrassante pour le maître, ô que oui. Rogue se repassait sa soirée et sa nuit dans sa tête.

Premièrement, il avait baissé ses défenses anti-morveux et surtout anti-Potter. Première gifle mentale qui, physiquement, se traduisit par une ride rageuse mais infime sur le front de l'homme.

Deuxièmement, ses pensées avaient dangereusement dérivées sur le corps de cet imbécile démoniaque et il en avait presque sourit. Deuxième gifle mentale, les yeux de l'homme brillèrent dangereusement.

Et pour couronner le tout, il avait rêvé d'avoir Potter dans son lit et manifestement pas pour dormir, et cerise sur le gâteau, il avait aimé ça et réagi ! Une veine palpitante fit irruption à la tempe de Severus tandis qu'il serrait la mâchoire. Il entendit alors un rire léger, et dirigea son regard sans fond sur la source qu'il qualifierait d'intempestive dans le cas échéant. Il se confronta à deux yeux pétillants. Hen non, pitié pas _lui_.

Et ben si, loupé.

- « Un problème mon cher ? » questionna doucement le vieil homme.

- « Oui, vous ! » cracha froidement Severus.

- « Décidément vous n'êtes pas du matin ! » soupira Albus qui n'abandonna pas pour autant. C'était parti pour la croix et la bannière pensa-t-il. Il allait jouer sur le terrain glissant de sous-entendus sans rien affirmer et si il remportait la bagarre verbale, il aurait le jackpot. Il savait qu'avec lui, Severus ne savait pas mentir et se pliait à ses quatre volontés. « Voulez-vous un flanc ? » demanda gentiment Albus qui eut pour réponse un vent mémorable et piquant. Il soupira, et décida d'attaquer.

« Désolé, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié… » commença-t-il innocemment tandis que son vis-à-vis buvait une gorgée d'eau en regardant droit devant lui. « … que vous aimiez mieux ce qui est à 'croquer' » termina-t-il angéliquement pendant que la table était aspergée du liquide incolore et inodore. Le professeur Dumbledore ricana intérieurement et remercia mentalement Dobby pour avoir surpris le moment d'égarement que le professeur Rogue avait à peine murmuré. Vu sa réaction, se dit Albus, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait murmuré ce petit détail dans son précieux bureau.

Rogue fit un tour de 90° sur sa gauche et se retrouva nez à nez avec le vieillard audacieux et voyeur qu'est Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Il essayait de garder son masque de froideur tant bien que mal même si parfois la colère réapparaissait et que la panique éclatait en lui.

- « _Vous_… » dit Rogue d'une voix tremblante de rage « Vous avez encore écouté aux portes ! » murmura Rogue d'un ton venimeux « Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas à Potter que je pensais en disant cela ! » se justifia le professeur qui s'embourbait d'avantage.

- « Mais je n'ai jamais mentionné Harry dans mes dires… Je voulais juste vous proposer une jolie pomme à croquer ! » répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux tout en montrant une corbeille de fruits où trônaient des pommes bien vertes et mûres. On aurait pu lui donner le bon dieu sans confessions ainsi qu'une auréole au-dessus de sa tête. Severus s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup lui-même, pitoyable pour un ancien espion. La malheureuse victime s'en rendit compte trop tard tandis que les foudres du ciel s'abattirent sur son cuir chevelu graisseux à souhait avec un seul mot en tête : idiot !

Silence rapide et tendu. Albus se rappela un dicton moldu : il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud. Sa chauve-souris préférée était brûlante, mieux valait en profiter.

- « En tout cas, ce qu'Harry voudrait croquer se trouve plutôt dans le monde de l'Orient. » chantonna Dumbledore et regardant le jeune homme faire la roue devant Cho.

Action, réaction. A l'intérieur d'Albus résonnait un rire satanique et il entamait un chant victorieux tandis qu'il observait son professeur. Severus regarda directement à la table des Serdaigles et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ce petit imbécile courtisait avec miss pleurote, championne hors-catégorie et incontestée du déluge lacrimal. Qu'on lui donne un Poufsouffle à massacrer ou il ne répondrait bientôt plus de rien. Une animosité anima ses yeux d'encre avant que le directeur ne toussote et le ramène de sa transe. Rogue cligna des yeux et réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il sentait sur lui le rayon x intégré de son voisin. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi commençait-il à éprouver une attirance malsaine et tentatrice envers ce satané gamin ? se maudit-il.

Oh il n'avait pas de problème avec l'homosexualité, loin de là vu qu'il était bisexuel même si il résistait moins aux personnes du même sexe que lui. Le problème est le suivant, il redécouvrait ses pulsions sexuelles jadis oubliées et sentait sa libido dénoncer son inactivité très longue, trop longue. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? De ce cher et protégé petit Potter. Severus Rogue goûtait déjà les prémices de la vicieuse jalousie. Mais en y regardant de plus près et en s'interdisant de faire un rictus victorieux, il riposta.

- « Miss Chang n'a aucune chance. » asséna Rogue sûr de lui.

- « Voyez-vous ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vous met cette puce à l'oreille ? » demanda Dumbledore qui sentit le vent tourné à une allure fulgurante même si il avait eu ce qu'il voulait de la part de son ancien élève.

- « Potter a l'air dégoûté, il recule de plus en plus et tente d'échapper aux griffes de cette Serdaigle pathétique. » analysa justement le professeur qui jubilait intérieurement.

Albus laissa Severus apprécier sa pseudo-victoire tandis que la sonnerie retentissait. Rogue se leva dignement, jeta un regard noir et prometteur à toute la grande salle et disparu par la porte des professeurs pour aller rejoindre son antre et passer ses nerfs, mis à rude épreuve depuis la rentrée, sur les secondes de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa relativement sans encombres. Rogue, malgré le feu qui l'incendiait de plus en plus et à chaque fois qu'il voyait de près ou de loin deux joyaux d'un vert étincelant accompagnés d'une tignasse ébène, courte et indomptable, resta fidèle à lui-même et grappilla son quota habituel de points aux Rouges et Or.

Harry, quant à lui, se repassait en boucle les minces indices de ses rêves peu catholiques, malheureusement pauvres en détails à propos de sa partenaire, il n'avait rien trouvé de nouveau, de concret et on était déjà vendredi. D'humeur pensive et bougonne, il se dirigeait, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, vers les cachots. Il allaient accomplir leurs deux dernières heures du vendredi, les deux traîtresses sadiques avant ce premier week-end reposant tant attendu.

Les Gryffondors arrivèrent en même temps que les Serptentards et après un regard meurtrier, commun et réciproque, Malfoy ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir le feu. Les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces paraît-il.

- « Alors Potter ? Toujours flanqué de ta Sang-de-Bourbe préférée et de son traître à son sang qui te suivent corps et âmes comme de vulgaires petits chiens ? » susurra le Sang-Pur.

- « Alors Malfoy ? Toujours flanqué de tes deux gorilles analphabètes et de ton bouledogue pensant ? N'as-tu donc jamais pensé à fonder un numéro de cirque ? » attaqua directement Harry.

- « En parlant de cirque, pas trop dur d'être tout le temps la bête de foire ? » riposta Malfoy alors que Crabbe et Goyle roulaient leurs biceps d'un air menaçant et que Pansy s'offusquait devant l'insulte faite à son 'auguste personne' selon ses dires canins.

- « Mieux vaut être une bête de foire en liberté qu'une bête, tout court, enfermée à Azkaban comme ton cher et _Sang-Pur _(Harry susurra le mot avec une volupté malsaine) de père, Malfoy ! » cracha Harry en se délectant du point sensible du blond.

Une pause, un cri de rage, et c'est parti pour le show.

Les Serpentards attaquèrent directement, les sorts fusèrent mais c'était sans compter sur les Gryffondors, survivants de la guerre, qui dégainaient leurs baguettes plus vite que leurs ombres à présent. Le professeur Rogue, attiré par la cohue et le boucan à sa porte qui tressaillait dangereusement dans ses gonds, ouvrit cette dernière et vit la scène qui se déroulait dans le couloir. Il lança un stupéfix sur tout le monde, en un geste de parfaite lassitude, juste le temps que les élèves reprennent leurs esprits et réalisent qu'il était intervenu. Il cessa le sort et ses élèves baissèrent la tête sous la menace de sa présence. Il détailla rapidement le massacre : Hermione possédait dorénavant des cornes de dragons d'un jaune poussin exquis, Neville ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un mélange subtil de caniche et de limace, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de danser tout en crachant des limaces alors que Ron s'excusait pitoyablement auprès du métis pour avoir rater Crabbe. Seamus, Ron et Harry étaient intacts quoiqu'un peu sonnés tandis que Lavande et Parvati s'était planquées dans un renfoncement du mur.

Les Serpentards faisaient aussi un très beau tableau de famille : Malfoy avait des pustules verdâtres sur tout le corps et pleurait comme un gamin ayant perdu son doudou tout en arborant une très jolie chevelure violette en pétard, Goyle avait à présent des antennes et souffrait d'un maléfice de jambe en coton tandis que Zabini était sous l'emprise du sort du saucisson. Pansy, quant à elle, hérita d'une paire d'oreilles volantes qui l'avait entraînée au plafond. Crabbe qui, pour sa part avait été frappé par un levicorpus de Dean, l'avait rejointe. Les autres s'étaient lâchement enfouis au bout du couloir pour sauver leurs petites fesses de serpent. Rogue soupira intérieurement, décidément ils étaient tous irrécupérables. Il envoya sans ménagement les victimes à l'infirmerie et retira 100 points pour les représentants de Godric après leurs avoir donné copieusement une retenue commune le soir-même après le dîner. Rogue les fit entrer et commença son cours alors que ses élèves déformés refaisaient déjà surface quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Harry se battait contre Malefoy et prenait grand soin à appliquer tout ce qu'il avait appris pour ne pas perdre lorsqu'il se fit stupéfixier par Rogue. Une fois libéré de l'emprise du maléfice, rouge de colère, il entra dans la classe alors que Rogue s'occupait d'envoyer les touchés à l'infirmerie. Installé dans la partie droite de la classe, à son banc avec Ron, Seamus devant eux et les Serpentards à gauche de la classe, la tension était toujours présente et se faisait clairement sentir. Il entendit Rogue claquer la porte dans un bruit qui rappelait atrocement le couperet d'une guillotine qui s'abattait sur le cou du condamné à trépas, Harry frissonna. L'homme alla à son bureau et c'est là qu'Harry la sentit. Cette odeur, ce parfum, léger, doux, enivrant. Harry resta horrifié durant quelques minutes, le temps pour Rogue d'expliquer la potion du jour et de revenir en classe pour les autres. La fille dont il rêvait chaque nuit depuis son premier jour de cours était en réalité un homme. Rogue de surcroît. Le jeune homme blêmit et retint un haut-le-cœur. Il dévisagea son professeur. Il avait rêvé de lui, avait aimé le faire, l'avait recherché dans tout Poudlard. Harry était écœuré, lui, hétérosexuel devant l'éternel (du moins il en était persuadé), avait fantasmé sur un homme (maintenant qu'il savait qui était son partenaire, _son ?_ Beurk !), avait espéré passer ses mains dans la chevelure ébène et respirer pour toujours et à plein poumons ce merveilleux parfum, et tout ça pendant une semaine. Le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois Rogue.

Harry déglutit péniblement et commença sa potion. Il sentait les ennuis arrivés si ce n'était déjà fait. Il craignait le pire, surtout avec la retenue, bien que commune, qui se déroulerait ce soir.

* * *

Fin du chapitre :) En espérant que vous avez aimé me lire et que ça ne vous déçoit pas. Des reviews ? =D

Bisous ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous =) Je poste le chapitre 4 aujourd'hui =D J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! J'ai repris les cours aujourd'hui mais j'espère continuer cette histoire régulièrement toute en gardant une avance sur la fic ;) Donc si ça suit moins, désolée ^^

Merci pour vos reviews =D Ça booste pour écrire :P

Bonne lecture à tous ! :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Tout les Gryffondors revinrent dans leur salle commune après la retenue éreintante de Rogue. Ils s'écroulèrent tous dans leurs lits excepté Harry. Il restait étendu et éveillé sur son matelas. Il regardait fixement le haut de son lit à baldaquin. Il repensait à sa retenue et commença tout doucement à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Il revoyait Rogue les faire entrer dans les cachots glaciaux, les faire travailler, récurer la classe à quatre pattes alors qu'il les rabaissait froidement avec un sourire mauvais plaqué sur ses lèvres fines. Ils étaient tels des esclaves devant leur maître assis à son bureau. Le professeur les surveillait tout en corrigeant des copies qu'il éventrait de commentaires acerbes et de 'T' en rafale. Ses mains blanches, fines et longues tout en restant délicieusement masculines glissaient sur les parchemins des élèves honnis dans une caresse aérienne et subtile.

Malgré lui, Harry commença lentement mais sûrement à imaginer ces mains douées glisser non pas sur ces bouts de papiers mais sur son corps. Chaque mouvement imaginaire laissait une sensation de brûlure hautement affolante sur son corps, là où Harry imaginait que les doigts de Rogue se posaient et caressaient sa peau. Le feu du désir monta rapidement, embrasant tout son être, et Harry mordit franchement ses lèvres, ses mains serrèrent ses draps pour résister à la tentation de se donner du plaisir en caressant son membre tumescent qui l'appelait à commettre le péché de la chair.

Le jeune homme inspira et expira durant plusieurs longues minutes, se calmant progressivement ainsi que son érection. Il soupira. Il était frustré et effaré. Frustré de ne pas avoir de vie sexuelle et effaré de fantasmer sur son professeur afin d'en avoir une. Une bouffée de panique grimpa en lui agrémentée d'un tourbillon infernal de questions. C'est dans la nuit sombre qu'Harry Potter se rendit compte qu'il tombait petit à petit sous le charme de Severus Rogue. Une larme roula sur sa joue pâle avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Le professeur Rogue, sitôt la retenue achevée, se rua sous une douche glacée à la manière d'un hippogriffe en chaleur. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se déshabiller. Il s'assit dans la cabine de douche, la pluie artificielle et froide lui massant le crâne. Il ferma les yeux et revit Potter et ses amis lors de leur retenue. Potter à quatre pattes, Potter en train de se mouvoir au-dessus du sol dans un balancement alléchant d'avant en arrière, Potter se relevant à moitié et s'essuyant le front en sueur, avec ses joues rougies sous l'effort. Scène de rêve dans le royaume de la luxure et de l'interdit. Ne pouvant l'avoir pour lui, Rogue chercha à se distraire de ces visions et se vengea copieusement sur les copies des huitièmes (inutile de dire que Cho se ramassa complètement) années Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Le mal était pourtant fait, ou plutôt le bien, au choix. L'envie taraudait le bas-ventre de l'homme taciturne exactement depuis le moment où l'odeur du morveux titilla ses narines avant même de voir son corps touché par la grâce divine.

Severus sortit de la douche, dégoulinant sur le carrelage immaculé de sa salle de bain. D'un geste de baguette, il fut séché. Il retira ses vêtements lentement et mis son pantalon de pyjama. Il s'empêcha de penser à Harry une dernière fois et se lança à plat ventre sur son lit. Il serra l'oreiller contre lui et ferma les yeux. Une larme coula de ses yeux et vint s'écraser sur l'oreiller. Severus s'abandonna volontiers à un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en sursaut sous le son des tambours et avec une érection matinale plus que conséquente. Des hurlements de protestation retentirent. Harry, surpris par le charivari, fut hors de son lit, empêtré dans ses draps, face contre terre. Situation très douloureuse dans son cas particulier. Il ravala un cri de douleur alors que les coussins, les bougies et les vêtements volèrent en vrac au-dessus de sa tête, le tout accompagné par des cris de guerre particulièrement sauvages. Il serra ses parties génitales et laissa quelques larmes de douleur prendre la fuite sur ses joues. Les quatre autres adolescents se bagarraient comme des ménagères lors d'un jour de solde. Neville remarqua cependant son ami à terre alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas atteint une seule fois et quand il vit une cascade de perles liquides sur ses joues, il courut vers Harry.

- "Harry ! Ça va ?" s'inquiéta Neville alors que Seamus envoya Ron au tapis dans une tempête de plumes et de tissu pour mieux s'attaquer à Dean, le malheureux ayant le dos tourné.

- « Ou… oui » articula péniblement Harry qui tentait de repousser les vagues de douleur provoquées tant par son érection et que par sa chute sur cette dernière. Oubliant que Londubat était à ses côtés, il se massa doucement les testicules apportant ainsi un certain soulagement. Neville porta son regard sur les mains d'Harry, rougit et détourna la tête. Harry essaya de cacher son forfait mais Super-casse-pied Crivey déboula dans la chambre avec son fidèle appareil photo. Paparazzi un jour, paparazzi toujours. Il mitraillait la guerre qui faisait rage dans le dortoir tout en s'approchant dangereusement d'un Potter particulièrement en détresse.

Colin rejoignit un Harry maudit et un Neville arborant un beau rouge tomate.

- « Salut Harry ! Dis, tu pourras me dédicacer mes photos du banquet ? J'en ai fait une centaine de toi ! » dit le jeune intrus à la vitesse de TGV en sautant dans toutes les poses possibles et inimaginables pour prendre des photos exclusives. « Ça va pas Harry ? » demanda Colin qui lui tirait le portrait une fois de plus.

Harry serra les dents et fit sa prière lorsqu'il vit la paire d'yeux descendre et s'arrêter pour afin revenir se planter de son regard émeraude. Crivey sourit et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un commentaire qui stoppa net les guerriers dans leurs élans.

- « Pensais-tu à Ginny ? » titilla doucement Colin.

Il avait murmuré mais le radar de Ron avait quand même repéré le prénom de sa chère et tendre sœur. Harry leva imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel tandis que Ron cria en voyant l'état de son ami et après avoir fait l'association de la supposition de Crivey, le rouquin s'écroula, à moitié-évanoui, alors que Neville fermait les yeux pour se reprendre et que Seamus et Dean éclataient de rire à la vue du petit problème de leur compagnon de chambrée.

- « Comment oses-tu ? Sur _MA_ sœur ? » s'étrangla un Ron fulminant de rage.

Harry soupira, il n'allait quand même pas avouer qu'il avait non pas rêver de la jeune rousse mais de la chauve-souris géante.

- « Calme-toi Ron, ce n'est pas à cause de Ginny » dit Harry en essayant de gagner du temps pour sauver sa vie. « C'est simplement un petit contre-temps matinal du à … », il fouilla dans son esprit. Tout les garçons tendirent l'oreille et commencèrent à s'impatienter quand Harry les affronta du regard et déclara :

- « C'est à cause de… Cho. » trouva-t-il à la hâte. Après tout, vu les événements du jour d'avant, tout le monde le croirait sur parole. Les Gryffondors lui sourirent d'un air complice et le bombardèrent de questions et de conseils entre-mêlés les uns dans les autres. La journée commençait bien se dit Harry : il avait évité de se faire laminer et devrait maintenant se rapprocher de Cho pour ne pas attirer les regards suspects.

* * *

C'est un Rogue échevelé et plus que tendu qui se réveilla tremblant de désir. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, ne voulant pas se replonger directement dans la dure réalité, et grommela de frustration. Le propriétaire de ces deux yeux verts le hantait. Il se leva, maugréant contre tout et n'importe quoi. Il commençait à en avoir ras le chaudron de ces réveils en fanfare suivis d'un seau d'eau brutal et glacé. Il allait devoir trouver une solution, et vite.

Première solution, éviter Potter le plus qu'il pouvait et se soulager seul à l'aide de ses doigts agiles ou de sa douche toujours prête à servir.

Deuxième solution, courtiser Potter même si il était intimement persuader qu'il se fracasserait contre un mur.

En bon Serpentard, il ne choisit ni l'une ni l'autre mais les deux par ordre chronologique. Son attirance était purement physique pensait-il, donc si il se laissait aller à ses pulsions, il aurait la paix. Mais si ça persistait (un frisson qu'il ne put identifié parcouru son corps à cette pensée), il passerait à la phase deux et se jura qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voudrait du Rouge et Or vulnérable. Le ténébreux professeur ricana avec un air de comploteur, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux couleur de jais. Il avait un week-end pour parfaire sa stratégie et se renseigner sur les attirances de ce cher Harry.

Il quitta ses appartements avec un petit sourire sadique accroché à sa bouche.

* * *

Harry était dégoûté à vie ! Il passa en trombe dans la salle commune, rentra avec fracas dans le dortoir et hurla un bon coup sous les yeux apeurés de Seamus et Dean.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il la supportait. Pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, il ne l'aimait pas, nuance. Un mois de torture avec Cho depuis le jour de cette bataille de polochons. Ses amis l'avaient tellement bien aidé qu'il s'était retrouvé fourré dans les bras de la Serdaigle avant d'avoir pu émettre le moindre son.

Il était enchaînée à cette vile femelle alors qu'il commençait à remettre en question sa sexualité. Ses rêves érotiques avec Rogue s'étaient calmés d'eux-mêmes au début de sa relation avec Cho mais c'était pour mieux revenir et surtout pour mieux décupler leurs effets. Si il n'y avait que ça, mais non. Cho le rendait malade, il haïssait sa façon de lui parler, toujours avec un excès de sensibilité et de Diggorysme, il exécrait sa façon de l'embrasser avec désespoir, il maudissait ses torrents de larmes à la moindre petite erreur ou parole 'dure'. Il avait réellement cru que ça pouvait marcher entre eux mais après un mois, son corps, son cœur et son raison lui criaient d'arrêter le massacre. Et au plus vite. Cho l'avait dressé malgré elle contre les relations plus poussées avec les personnes du sexe opposé. Il le savait maintenant, il le sentait à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, qu'elle le regardait avec lubricité. Il était gay. Il avait eu du mal à digérer cette révélation de lui-même mais c'était la seule explication et, étrangement, une fois qu'il se l'était avoué, il s'était allégé d'un poids et avait souri béatement.

Harry avala goulûment une bouffée d'air et sortit du dortoir, passa à travers la salle commune en jetant un regard meurtrier à un groupe de quatrièmes et se retrouva dans le couloir en moins de deux secondes.

Il marcha d'un pas décidé et entra dans la grande salle. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et repéra Cho, assise tranquillement à sa table. Harry respira profondément et s'avança vers elle sans la quitter dans yeux. Il allait le faire, il le fallait pour sa santé physique mais surtout psychologique ! Il ne voulait plus de rendez-vous mièvre comme celui qu'il venait de se passer il y a moins d'une heure au salon de Mme Pieds-Dodus. Si il voyait encore des petits-cœurs et du rose, il faudrait l'interner à Saint-Mangouste sur le champ !

Il se planta à côté de la jeune femme qui se retourna vers lui tout sourire. Il la dévisagea et retint à temps une grimace de dégoût.

- « Cho, tu peux venir une minute dans le couloir s'il te plaît ? » demanda poliment Harry.

Cho cligna des yeux qui brillèrent dangereusement. Elle se leva sans un mot et le suivit. Il l'entraîna dans un couloir désert et planta ses yeux verts dans les siens, noirs comme ses yeux à _lui_. Il sourit intérieurement à cette pensée.

- « Je ne veux plus sortir avec toi. » déclara platement Harry, ses yeux vides de toutes émotions. La jeune femme plissa des yeux, eut un instant de colère avant de relâcher son visage crispé dans un sanglot ravageur. Les vannes étaient ouvertes. Harry n'esquissa même pas un geste vers elle tandis qu'il lui expliquait sa décision et qu'elle inondait le couloir. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas non plus, elle ne faisait que se raccrocher à lui comme à une vulgaire bouée de sauvetage qui lui rappelait Cédric, encore et toujours. Cho reprit peu à peu son self-contrôle et commença à parler avec Harry de leur relation. Après de longues minutes, intenses en émotions pour elle, atteignant le sommet culminant du mont de l'ennui pour lui, ils se quittèrent soulagés.

L'asiatique retourna dans sa tour avec des airs de princesse en détresse alors qu'Harry s'adossait au mur du couloir. Enfin, se dit-il. Il allait pouvoir séduire sa proie sans avoir des rappels de sa conscience. Un mois qu'il le désirait. Un mois qu'il avait appris à apprécier ses sarcasmes, ses humeurs, son caractère, son physique. Harry soupira de contentement et repris lentement le chemin de sa salle commune. Il tombait peu à peu amoureux de Severus.

* * *

Severus Rogue, assis dans son fauteuil, lisait attentivement un livre sur les potions curatives. Un mois qu'il grappillait des informations par-ci, par-là sur Harry. _Son_ Harry. Il avait trouvé de quoi fonder un dossier complet quoique ancré totalement dans sa mémoire et non par écrit. Il s'était renseigné sur les détails de son passé qu'il connaissait en surface, sur son horaire, ses sorties, ce qu'Harry aimait ou détestait. Il l'espionnait et adorait le faire. Même si Miss Chang sortait avec lui, Severus était obligé de garder son calme et de mettre ses plans en veilleuse, Dumbledore veillait trop bien sur le couple. Foutu vieillard. Il avait mis au point un plan d'attaque pour avoir son gentil Gryffondor mais attendait le bon moment. Il avait notamment remarqué qu'Harry avait tendance à se transformer en cocotte-minute prête à siffler dès que Cho l'approchait ces derniers temps. C'était tellement jouissif de voir leur relation se dégrader.

Le professeur acheva sa lecture, s'étira de tout son long en baillant et rangea son bouquin. Il sortit dans sa classe, la verrouilla avec un sort de sa composition et procéda rapidement parmi le dédale de couloirs des cachots. Il s'engouffra dans l'avant dernier qui menait à la grande salle lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot monstrueusement dégoûtant retentir en se répercutant par échos sur les murs. Severus se mit en embuscade derrière une statue et écouta. La voix d'Harry s'éleva dans les airs et son cœur rata un battement pour s'accélérer subitement. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahi, ses joues se colorèrent d'un rose délicat et sa respiration se fit laborieuse. Harry venait de rompre et s'expliquait avec cette bécasse. Rogue faillit rugir de joie et entamer la danse de la victoire. Après l'échange des deux jeunes gens, Chang repartit et Harry attendit quelques minutes avant de l'imiter.

L'homme ténébreux se tint à la statue et eut un sourire carnassier. Il allait pouvoir approcher le jeune homme dont il était tombé – lentement mais irrémédiablement - amoureux en l'espionnant. Enfin, pensa-t-il avec un rictus affamé. La chasse au Harry était déclarée ouverte et il ne ferait pas de quartiers.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'une autre chasse similaire s'était déclenchée et qu'il en était la proie. Beau jeu du chat et de la souris en perspective.

* * *

Fin du quatrième chapitre qui est plutôt une sorte de transition. Normalement, je posterai le chapitre cinq mercredi :)

Reviews peut-être ?

Bisous ! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bon finalement je craque é_è (ce ne sera pas tout les jours comme ça hein, niark (6) ) Je vous mets le cinquième chapitre aujourd'hui et non pas demain 8-)

Vos reviews me font chaud au coeur, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on apprécie mon récit =DD Merci beaucoup à vous =DD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner avec ses amis dans la grande salle. Ils avaient passé le week-end qui suivit sa rupture avec Cho à faire la montagne de devoirs dont les avaient gratifiés les professeurs.

On était lundi et dans quelques minutes, ils auraient cours avec Rogue. Harry sourit malicieusement et ses joues rosirent délicatement.

Il se rendit aux cachots avec Ron et Hermione, ils se placèrent à leur banc comme d'habitude et se turent quand la porte claqua. Harry dévora son professeur du regard alors que ce dernier dictait ses ordres. Les étudiants se levèrent tous d'un seul homme et allèrent chercher leurs ingrédients. Une fois revenus et attelés à leur potion respective, Harry fixa son regard sur l'homme de ses pensées.

Il réussit à intercepter le regard ébène, sourit à son professeur et mordit sa lèvre inférieure en fermant à moitié ses yeux dans lequel se dessinait une lueur gourmande. Son professeur écarquilla légèrement les yeux, une lueur les animant, avant que son regard ne redevienne un tunnel noir sans émotions. Severus rendit son regard cruel et froid. Harry brisa le lien visuel et s'occupa de sa potion.

Rogue se sentit électrisé à ce regard et gémit intérieurement lorsque son sexe se réveilla à la vue de cette lèvre tentatrice. Il bougea imperceptiblement sur son siège et retint en petit cri lorsque le tissu de ses vêtements se frotta doucement sur son érection.

Il garda son air assassin malgré tout et lança à Harry un regard des plus noirs. Il regarda ses élèves faire leurs potions en évitant de poser ses yeux sur Harry. Cependant il ne résista pas et scruta le jeune homme, l'étroitesse de ses robes se fit cruellement sentir à ce moment. Son pénis se gonfla encore plus alors que son esprit lui envoyait des scénario alléchants de lui et de Potter dans la classe vide. Il essaya tout pour calmer cette tension, en passant d'une image de Rusard en porte-jarretelles rouges à celle de McGonagall dans son bain, mais rien n'y fit pour son plus grand malheur. Il pria pour que la sonnerie retentisse et son vœu fut exaucé. Ses élèves lui apportèrent leurs échantillons à tour de rôle et quand ce fut le tour d'Harry, le jeune homme lui caressa la main du bout des doigts avec un air impassible et innocent sur son visage d'ange tandis que le maître lui arracha le flacon des mains. Rogue se sentit défaillir mais ne laissa rien transparaître tandis qu'Harry sortait des cachots ans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Avait-il rêvé ?

Etait-ce une blague ?

Ou Harry le draguait pour de bon ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois la classe déserte, Severus partit en hâte dans ses appartements, il avait jusqu'à midi pour se calmer, évacuer la tension accumulée pendant le cours.

Il s'adossa à la porte d'entrée de ses appartements, il ne put attendre plus longtemps. Il jeta sa robe d'un geste impatient, déboutonna sa chemise noire, baissa son pantalon sans ménagements, arracha son boxer tant la brûlure devenait forte. Il s'empara doucement mais sûrement de son sexe palpitant et dressé dans un gémissement de soulagement mais qui appelait à plus. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il commençait à effleurer sa virilité, imaginant Harry faire la même chose que lui à cet instant. Il entrouvrit la bouche d'où un souffle rapide s'échappa lorsqu'il qui prit entièrement son érection et que ses mains appliquaient un va et vient dans un mouvement doux. Il ne voulait pas en finir vite, il voulait sentir le plaisir monter par petites doses pour mieux l'envahir. Severus commença à gémir de plus en plus fort, son corps se mit à trembler sous l'assaut des sensations. De son bras libre, il se tenait au mur pour s'empêcher de tomber. Son corps était en sueur, il ferma douloureusement les yeux en criant quand il vint taquiner de son pouce son gland rougi par l'excitation. L'homme serra son sexe et fit venir sa main frénétiquement et sans relâche, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Mouvements qu'il accompagnait volontiers de ses hanches fines et sculptées. Il se cabra d'un coup, cria son plaisir alors qu'il se répandait dans sa main et qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol sous l'effet de son orgasme.

Il resta pantelant et à genoux sur le sol glacé, son corps parcouru des derniers spasmes de plaisir. Il reprit ses esprits et sourit en pensant à ce Gryffondor qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il le voulait tellement. Il se releva, déterminé. A partir de maintenant, les hostilités étaient ouvertes.

* * *

Harry était furax, Severus l'avait à peine regardé si on compte le regard noir qu'il s'était coltiné durant le cours. Il avait juste pu effleuré sa peau si douce. Ses meilleurs amis l'avait incité à se confier mais ils les avaient rembarrer comme si ils étaient des scrouts-à-pétards et s'était défoulé comme un damné au cours de sortilèges. Il se remémora la sensation de la peau de cet homme et une partie de son anatomie commençait à le picoter agréablement. Il déambulait dans les couloirs, la mort dans l'âme, quand il reçut une canne sur le crâne accompagnée d'un caquètement sonore et strident.

- « PEEVES ! » hurla Harry.

- "Oooooh le petit Potty aurait-il mal pour un simple coup de canne alors qu'il a résisté à Voldy ?" ricana l'esprit frappeur. Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Peeves porta une sarbacane à sa bouche et projeta des boulettes de papiers imbibées d'encre sur lui. Le jeune homme en réceptionna une malgré lui à l'œil gauche.

- « Potty le Panda ! Potty le Pandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa » s'époumona Peeves dans le couloir. « Peut-être que maintenant Chang voudra te reprendre ! » caqueta le petit homme avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry crispa les poings et serra les dents. Peeves ouvrit la bouche pour provoquer Harry encore plus mais il blêmit d'un seul coup avant de disparaître devant les yeux du Gryffondor avec une courbette respectueuse. Harry tremblait de rage, sa baguette à la main crépitait d'étincelles rouges flamboyantes. Il se retourna d'un air rageur et tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue accompagné du Baron Sanglant.

- « Merci, Mr le Baron » dit doucement Rogue en posant son regard sur Harry alors que le fantôme s'en allait avec son air lugubre des grands jours.

Harry ne dit rien et attendit le regard rivé sur le mur, rougissant devant son maître. Rogue le toisa et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Harry, surpris, le regarda dans les yeux et recula de quelques pas.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas attaquer un élève ! » dit précipitamment Harry.

Severus sourit d'un air sadique, il remua rapidement sa baguette et lança un sort sur Harry qui le frappa à l'œil gauche. Harry avait fermé les yeux s'attendant à recevoir un sort à piquer des vers mais à la place il sentit l'encre s'évaporer dans son œil. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et porta sa main à son globe oculaire, surpris d'une telle intention de son professeur envers lui. Il vit Rogue le dévisagé, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Harry se sentit terriblement honteux.

- « Mer… merci… » bégaya-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

Il était beau le courage du soit-disant Survivant !

Des larmes de colère perlèrent, il était en colère contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait d'avoir perdu ses moyens, il avait eu peur de cet homme, il n'avait pas eu confiance en lui alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais voulu aucun mal. Tout à coup, il sentit deux doigts glisser sous son menton pour lui faire relever de force la tête. Severus planta son regard dans celui qui hantait ses nuits, il haussa un sourcil avant d'approcher sa bouche à l'oreille de son élève.

- « Ne baissez plus jamais la tête devant quelqu'un, Potter. Vos yeux magnifiques ne devraient pas contempler le sol comme si vous étiez un lâche. » murmura-t-il doucement d'une voix sensuelle. Il laissa échapper un rire léger, doux et séducteur de sa bouche. Rire qui résonna dans l'oreille d'Harry. Severus se recula brusquement de son élève pétrifié, lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas.

Il s'arrêta, tourna la tête et regarda de côté un Potter estomaqué.

- « Vous êtes encore trop faible pour me résister, Monsieur Potter. » susurra-t-il avant de partir d'un pas énergique, laissant Harry au beau milieu du couloir et dans un état d'excitation extrême. Severus était fier de lui : il avait réussi à mettre le jeune homme dans le même état que lui ce matin.

* * *

Harry s'agrippait au lavabo dans les toilettes de Mimi et tentait de reprendre son souffle devenu erratique. Il se regardait de le miroir, les joues rougies, ses yeux brouillés de confusion et de désir, une érection douloureuse contenue dans son jean. La voix du professeur possédait son esprit depuis qu'il avait trouvé refuge dans les toilettes après l'épisode Peeves. Sa voix si grave, si sensuelle, ses doigts fins et longs lui soulevant délicatement le visage comme si il voulait lui capturer ses lèvres avec chasteté. Ces souvenirs rendait Harry fou de désir. Il serra plus fort les mains dont les phalanges blanchirent, ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sang. Les images de son esprit eurent raison de lui, il se tendit et se libéra dans son boxer en un gémissement libérateur. Il avait joui simplement en repensant à la scène qui venait de se dérouler, en repensant à ce rire, et sans se toucher. Il récupéra son souffle, se lança un evanesco et descendit dîner dans la grande salle, un sourire de bien heureux placardé aux lèvres.

* * *

Hermione mangeait calmement, prenant son temps pour mâcher, totalement en contraste avec Ron, toutes dents dehors plantées dans une cuisse de poulet qu'il tenait à mains nues. Il était à peine à sa troisième assiette.

La jeune femme était pensive. Les rouages de son intelligence tournaient sans répit au sujet de Harry. Elle était inquiète pour lui, son comportement avait changé. Elle en avait touché deux mots à Ron et ensemble, ils avaient établi un interrogatoire digne des plus grands aurors, tout en finesse et en art.

Ainsi quand ils virent arriver Harry tout pimpant, un sourire étincelant en accessoire alors qu'il leurs lançait un 'bon appétit' joyeux et fort, les deux complices arrêtèrent de mastiquer et le regardèrent avec des yeux qui pouvaient rivaliser sans peine avec des œufs de dragons.

Harry s'assit, se servit vivement et commença à manger de bon cœur. Les deux autres le scrutèrent attentivement et échangèrent un coup d'œil rapide. Harry releva la tête.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un air de poisson sortit de son étang.

- « Harry… » commença Hermione « Ca va mieux ? »

- « Hein ? » répondit Harry avec un haussement de sourcils vertigineux.

- « Disons simplement que tu étais d'une humeur massacrante, que tu passais tes nerfs sur nous et que tout à coup, tu redeviens… normal » hésita Hermione qui avait décidé de ne pas tourner autour du chaudron.

Harry cligna des yeux, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, surtout avec cette histoire avec Cho et Rogue, mais il n'avait pas pris conscience d'être un enfer personnifié pour ses proches. Il rougit légèrement et s'excusa timidement auprès de ses amis.

- « Pas grave, vieux ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de Cho, son humeur déteint sur toi ! » lui lança Ron rongeant l'os de sa cuisse de poulet décharnée.

Le reste du dîner se passa sans encombres et le trio infernal regagna la salle commune. Ils se jetèrent sur leurs fauteuils préférés. Les deux garçons s'attaquèrent à leurs devoirs sous le regard menaçant d'Hermione qui pourtant fondit devant les erreurs énormes de ses amis et les aida. Les devoirs bouclés, ils divisèrent joyeusement sur tout et rien. Hermione et Ron distrayaient Harry et patientèrent jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit entièrement vide.

D'un signe complice et furtif, ils entamèrent la confrontation.

- « Harry ? » appela doucement Hermione alors que l'intéressé rigolait avec Ron. Harry tourna sa tête vers elle et l'encouragea à continuer d'un sourire bienveillant.

- « Ron et moi voulions te demander quelque chose » poursuivit-elle alors que Ron s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil et que le sourire d'Harry s'estompait progressivement. Harry regarda son ami dans air interrogateur et Ron marmonna des propos incompréhensibles mais manifestement affirmatifs. Le jeune homme soupira et reporta son regard sur Hermione.

- « Si tu étais en colère à cause de Cho » commença-t-elle tandis que Harry inspirait « Ce que je conçois totalement ! » s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer. Harry se détendit.

« Mais alors, pourquoi étais-tu aussi en colère aujourd'hui après le cours de Rogue ? Je sais que tu le hais et qu'il te le rend bien… » Là, Harry se retint de lui rire au nez. Vu ce dont il avait été témoin aujourd'hui, il était clair que ce temps était révolu. « …seulement d'habitude tu n'es dans cet état qu'après une rage ou une déception intense. On sait, Ron et moi, que tu nous cache quelque chose et ça nous est insupportable, Harry ! On est tes amis ! » débita Hermione alors que les oreilles du rouquin viraient au rouge pétant. « Tu peux te confier à nous, tu sais Harry… » encouragea la jeune femme d'une voix douce et calme.

Harry soupira et les regarda à tour de rôle et décida de la jouer honnête mais seulement à moitié.

- « Je m'excuse, je sais que j'ai été un imbécile ces derniers temps et surtout aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas nier ne rien vous cacher mais si je ne vous en parle pas, c'est que je ne suis pas prêt à le faire… » expliqua Harry d'un ton neutre. « Il me faut juste du temps et je manque de courage pour vous expliquer à quoi rime mon comportement, mais vous le saurez bientôt je pense ! » termina Harry en souriant innocemment.

- « Tu peux nous dire au moins à cause de quoi ou de qui ? » demanda timidement Ron ayant peur de déclencher une colère dévastatrice.

Harry le considéra du regarda et souffla, légèrement amusé.

- « Problème de cœur » murmura doucement Harry, ses pensées se tournant vers le propriétaire d'une chevelure sombre. « Mais pas Cho ! Pas trois fois ! » cracha Harry avec dégoût sous les rires de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ces derniers, satisfaits des réponses d'Harry, embrayèrent la conversation sur le calvaire de leur lors de ses rendez-vous avec Cho. Des nombreux fous-rires résonnèrent chez les Rouge et Or cette nuit-là avant que les trois compères décident enfin d'aller dormir. La tour des Gryffondors retrouva alors le calme dans un silence détendu et réconfortant.

* * *

Voilà ^^ En espérant encore et toujours que ça ne vous a pas déçu !

Reviews ?

Bisous ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Voici donc le sixième chapitre pour vous ! =D J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) Je posterai certainement le septième vendredi ou samedi (les profs sont tous des tyrans!) donc je m'excuse à l'avance ;)

Pour répondre à Vampyse, je suis une fille et je me prénomme Isabelle (complément d'information XD) :)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes extra =DDDDDDD Arigato !

Bonne lecture ! :P

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **

Tout les étudiants du château dormaient à poings fermés. C'était le moment idéal. Une ombre pressée marchait hâtivement dans les couloirs déserts, ses doigts serrant une lettre écrite dans une encre pourpre. L'ombre s'arrêta un instant et relit sa missive.

_« Venez seul cette nuit dans les cuisines de votre école adorée. Je détiens un otage que je ne nommerai point qui sera exécuté en cas de désobéissance de votre part. La vie d'un innocent ne tient qu'à vous. Cette nuit à 1 heure du matin. »_

La personne emmitouflée de la tête aux pieds dans une cape noire atteignit un tableau où figurait une coupe de fruits, elle chatouilla la poire qui se mit à rigoler en dévoilant une porte. L'intrus entra dans les cuisines de Poudlard, salua les elfes et s'engouffra dans un petit garde-manger plongé d'ans l'obscurité. L'ombre dévisagea son Maître chanteur qui demeuraient dans la pénombre et s'assit sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. L'ombre soupira et décida d'amorcer les négociations délicates.

- « Voyons Severus c'est ridicule ! » dit Albus Dumbledore.

Le ténébreux professeur fit un geste de sa baguette et une ampoule fatiguée s'alluma instantanément. L'homme souriait d'un air narquois à son employeur.

- « Je ne pense pas, cher directeur » railla-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

- « Je ne vois pas ce qui me retient à sortir d'ici et de partir loin de vos enfantillages ! » clama le vieil homme en se levant prestement et lorsqu'il mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte, la voix de Rogue résonna dans la pièce.

- « Peut-être parce que j'ai un otage disons des plus… convaincants » susurra le maître de potions. Le directeur se retourna, vit l'otage en question et déglutit. Rogue faisait flotter le malheureux dans les airs, juste au-dessus d'un feu ronronnant et crépitant.

Le professeur Dumbledore se rassit sur son siège de fortune, planta son regard bleu désespéré dans celui de son professeur.

- « Que voulez-vous, Severus ? » questionna Albus d'une voix blanche.

- « Votre coopération la plus totale, professeur. Et je vous rendrai l'otage sain et sauf, bien entendu. » dit calmement Rogue.

- « Tout ce que vous voudrez ! » cria presque le directeur au comble du désespoir devant la vue de l'otage. Severus eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- « Je veux que vous me racontiez tout ce que vous savez sur Mr Potter. » déclara Rogue.

Il était déjà bien renseigné mais Dumbledore était un vrai grimoire sur pattes retraçant la biographie complète et croustillante d'Harry. Le vieillard soupira et fit un geste de main, signe qu'il était définitivement vaincu et commença alors son récit. Severus enregistra toutes les informations et quand il posait des question auxquelles Albus ne voulait pas répondre, les jugeant trop délicates, le professeur Rogue faisait descendre lentement l'otage agonisant vers le feu de joie qui brûlait gaiement en-dessous de lui. Le directeur débitait alors tout ce qu'il savait les larmes aux yeux. Après quelques heures d'interrogatoire et un silence pesant, Rogue se leva, éteignit le feu, empoigna l'otage et le jeta à Albus qui le coinça directement entre ses bras dans un geste protecteur.

L'homme en noir partit vers ses cachots et le mage fit de même mais vers son bureau. Le directeur une fois seul avec son otage se sentit honteux d'avoir révéler tout ce qu'il savait. Il fut vite consoler par l'ancien détenu.

Que ne ferait-on pas pour un paquet de douceurs au citron nouvelle génération de chez HoneyDukes qui devait normalement sortir dans un mois ?

Albus ouvrit le paquet qui avait échappé aux flammes et savoura un premier bonbon. Tout ses regrets s'envolèrent aussitôt.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient rués sous les tables pour éviter de recevoir la potion de Neville sur la figure quand elle explosa. Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas la seule à exploser.

- « Londubat ! » hurla la voix mélodieuse de Rogue.

Neville se rétracta instantanément, si on lui avait offert un trou à niffleurs, il s'y serait jeté la tête la première dedans. Le malheureux élève entendit les pas de Rogue claquer sur le sol et s'arrêter en face de lui. Il ne relevait pas la tête mais il avait sous les yeux deux chaussures noires brillantes.

- « Je retire 20 points à Gryffondor ! » cracha Rogue alors que les concernés rougirent de colère. « Et vous Londubat » dit Rogue avec une pointe de mépris « Vous me ferez 2 parchemins supplémentaires sur l'utilisation de la pierre de sang et Rusard vous attendra ce soir en retenue » acheva Rogue.

La sonnerie retentit en ce vendredi, jour de la fête d'Halloween, et Rogue retourna à son bureau et ordonnant à ces morveux de déguerpir sur le champ. Tous obéirent. Sauf un.

Harry avait dit à Ron et Hermione de ne pas l'attendre car il devait poser une question à Rogue. Ils acceptèrent tout les deux mais avec réticence et partirent.

Rogue était assis dans son fauteuil, avait les yeux clos et massait ses tempes.

- « Vous devriez alors voir Pomfresh si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Monsieur. » remarqua Harry assis un fond de la classe.

Rogue se redressa, ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry. Severus avait simplement mal à la tête, la journée avait été pénible, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit à cause de son expédition disons… culinaire et Albus lui avait râbaché les oreilles à cause de ses maux de ventre dus à son festin nocturne. Et voilà que Potter s'y mettait aussi. Pourquoi donc l'adonis ne déguerpissait pas ?!

- « Potter, je vous serai gré de déguerpir d'ici sinon je vous fais avaler une fiole de poison particulièrement lent et douloureux, est-ce clair ?! » attaqua Rogue avec un regard meurtrier.

- « Répondez d'abord à ma question professeur, serez-vous présent au bal d'Halloween ce soir ? » demanda Harry mal à l'aise.

- « J'y suis obligé, Potter ! Notre cher directeur met un point d'honneur sur la présence de chaque professeur ! » grogna l'homme.

Harry s'interdit de sauter de joie et sortit de la classe aussi vite qu'il le put et alla rejoindre ses amis.

Rogue avait joué l'indifférent mais il avait déjà tout planifié. Et Harry aussi. Deux plans différents qui vont s'entrechoquer et quand on connaît les inventeurs des futures tactiques, cela risque d'être explosif…

* * *

Harry était impatient, le banquet allait commencé et tout le monde allait être déguisé pour la fête d'Halloween. Le bal suivrait alors le banquet jusqu'à minuit avec un couvre-feu fixé à une heure du matin.

Le jeune homme se regardait dans le miroir, il avait opté pour un maquillage et un déguisement de vampire. Le teint plus pâle que d'habitude faisait ressortir ses yeux verts brillants, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille lui donnait un air sauvage et sa tenue chic et élégante - composée d'un pantalon, d'une chemises en soie et d'une cravate dans un style gothique envoûtant - mélangeant le rouge sang et le noir profond le rendait irrésistible. Ron était déguisé en Frankestein, la tête allongée et sillonée de boulons et de vices, le corps barré de cicatrices et d'un maquillage grisâtre rendaient la créature saisissante et Hermione était en une défunte mariée. Elle avait mis une robe qui fut jadis d'un blanc immaculée et d'une beauté incontournable mais maintenant, c'était une autre histoire. La robe était déchirée, elle possédait des traces de sang et de souillure quelconques. Hermione avait les cheveux emmêlés avec du sang séché et s'était colorée le corps d'un bleu morbide. Le trio était fier de leurs costumes et projetait leurs espoirs à propos de la soirée qui allait commencer. Ils descendirent ensemble dans le hall principal, devant la porte de la grande salle où s'était attroupé une foule de monstres divers et cruellement bien réussis.

A huit heure pile, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent révélant son décor d'Halloween. Les Citrouilles côtoyaient les chauves-souris, l'orage faisait frémir les toiles d'araignées, une musique macabre accompagnait les chants lugubres des fantômes de Poudlard et les professeurs dévisageaient les monstres qui osaient s'introduirent dans ce domaine.

Des murmures enthousiastes devinrent vite des conversations enflammées.

Dumbledore se leva et souhaita 'bon appétit' à toute son assemblée. Les plats apparurent et le banquet commença.

Harry regarda la table des professeurs et apprécia les costumes. Hagrid était en homme des cavernes, Minerva McGonagall était déguisée en succube, Flitwick en gobelin et Dumbledore s'affichait gaiement en maître des Ténèbres. Le Survivant garda le meilleur pour la fin et détailla méticuleusement Severus. Ce dernier avait la gorge lacérée, des vêtements de moldus en lambeaux, et une hache plantée dans le crâne. Harry sourit à cette vision amusante et lorsque son professeur le regarda, il soutint son regard intensément. Après plusieurs secondes, chacun retourna à ses hippogriffes.

Dumbledore se leva lorsque 21h sonna, fit disparaître les tables pour laisser place à une piste de danse. Il annonça le début du bal et une musique retentit alors que la luminosité faiblissait. Les premiers couples se lancèrent sur la piste tandis que les autres bavardaient joyeusement. Le bal touchait à sa fin pendant qu'Harry discutait tranquillement avec Ginny lorsqu'il vit son fantasme se sauver de la salle. Il s'excusa auprès de la cadette de Weasley et décida de le suivre, le cœur battant. Il sortir de la grande salle juste à temps pour voir son professeur se diriger vers le parc alors que la porte d'entrée se refermait lourdement. Il le suivit à pas de loups hors du château et lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le parc, Rogue avait disparu. Harry avançait droit devant lui silencieusement tout en scrutant minutieusement les environs, espérant ainsi apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une trace de l'homme. Après quelques minutes, il dut se résoudre à accepter qu'il s'était laissé distancer. Il s'apprêta à rentrer dans le hall quand une main lui agrippa fermement le bras et le plaqua contre un mur extérieur du château dans un coin à l'abris des regards. Il gémit de douleur et ferma les yeux quand sa tête se cogna à la paroi glacée. Ses deux avant-bras étaient ramenés vers le haut et des longues mains chaudes et douces maintenaient ses poignets immobiles avec une force redoutable. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son agresseur et plongea directement dans deux orbes noires qui brillaient dans l'obscurité.

- « Alors, Monsieur Potter, on me filait ? » chuchota Severus Rogue.

Harry entendit à peine minuit sonner, trop occupé à se noyer dans ces puits sans fond. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, sinon Rogue aurait vu qu'il rougissait de plus en plus. Le Survivant esquissa un geste pour se dégager mais Severus raffermit sa prise sur ses poignets et se colla un peu plus contre lui, leur visage se touchant presque. Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard.

- « Non, Monsieur. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. » mentit effrontément Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait sûr de lui.

- « Vous mentez, Potter. » ricana le maître des potions et en plaçant sa jambe droite entre celles tremblantes de Harry. Il ne quittait pas sa proie dans yeux. « A votre avis, quelle punition vais-je vous affliger ? » murmura Rogue d'un ton chantant mais horriblement menaçant.

Harry déglutit difficilement, il pouvait sentir le souffle de son professeur s'échouer sur son visage en une caresse divinement tentante et quand une jambe provocatrice s'égara entre les siennes, son esprit se déconnecta alors que son corps réagissait directement à ce toucher. Le jeune pria pour que son aîné ne se rende compte de rien. Peine perdue avec sa jambe mal placée.

Severus sentit un renflement au-dessus de son genoux droit calé juste en-dessous du bas-ventre de son élève. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire goguenard tandis qu'Harry détourna les yeux vers la droite.

- « On ne sait pas se retenir, Saint-Potter ? » persifla Rogue dans le silence de la nuit.

- « Réaction purement physique, professeur, que vous comprendriez si vous n'étiez pas un être asexué ! » se défendit Harry rouge de honte et soudainement intéressé par un petit arbuste secoué par la brise nocturne.

- « Voyez-vous ça ? » dit Rogue en se collant totalement à lui, ses lèvres s'étant rapprochées de celles désirées. « En êtes-vous sûr, Potter ? » murmura-t-il à l'intéressé qui sous le choc ne répliqua pas directement. C'est ce qui le perdit.

Rogue profita largement dans la surprise de Potter et posa doucement sa bouche sur celle d'Harry et se retira après quelques secondes sans lâcher le jeune homme pour autant. Ce dernier avait d'abord écarquillé les yeux avant de les refermer pour mieux apprécier le contact. Quand Severus rompit ce baiser candide, Harry papillonna des paupières.

- « J'en déduis que 'non'. » assura le professeur avant de relâcher Harry, tout sauf réactif, qui le fixait et de se reculer de quelques pas.

Harry se rapprocha de Rogue, le scruta de son regard émeraude et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un prénom retentit dans la pénombre. Les deux hommes se tendirent, l'un de surprise, l'autre de rage.

- « Severûûûûûûûûsssssssssssssss ? » appela la voix du directeur à travers la nuit. « Je sais que vous êtes dans le parc ! Et j'ai besoin de vous ! » supplia-t-il.

Le concerné, tremblant de colère et de frustration, serrait les mains en deux poings qui ne demandaient qu'à se défouler sur le vieil homme. Ce gâteux arrivait toujours au mauvais moment !

Severus regarda Harry d'un air impassible tandis qu'un deuxième appel, agrémenté d'un « Youhouuuuuuuuuu ? » bien senti, vibra dans l'air. Le professeur planta là le jeune homme et rejoignit d'un pas rageur la source de ce vacarme. Des jurons plein la tête, il se retrouva en face d'un Dumbledore souriant qui l'entraîna dans son bureau pour parler à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

Les deux adultes partis, Harry sortit dans l'obscurité et alla se coucher comme un automate. Il s'endormit avec un sourire heureux et une sensation douce sur ses lèvres. Son professeur n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça : pas question qu'il fasse toujours le premier pas !

* * *

N'est-il pas chiant Dumbledore ? XD

J'espère que ça répond à vos attentes :D A bientôt pour le 7ème chapitre !

Reviews ?

Bisous ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le 7ème chapitre comme prévu :P J'espère qu'il va vous plaire bien sûr :P

Je vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews =DDD Et je m'excuse, par la même occasion, aux anonymes qui auraient peut-être voulu me poster des reviews mais j'avais oublié de les autoriser (Merci à Patmol25 de me l'avoir fait remarquer :P) donc maintenant, vous pouvez XD Mais bon, il faut m'excuser, je ne suis qu'une bleue de toute façon :P

Pour répondre à Vampir-kun, je vais pêcher mes idées tout simplement dans ma tête XD Je suis une fan du monde merveilleux, créature, mythologie, contes et tout le bataclan... J'ai même des encyclopédies sur ces sujets ^^ (ne pas me prendre pour une folle-dingue svp XD)

Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser :)

Bonne lecture ! :DDD

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Severus était assis dans le fauteuil en face du bureau d'Albus. Ce dernier lui souriait d'un air bienveillant.

- « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi, Albus ? » demanda Severus d'un air bougon.

- « Moi ? J'avais simplement besoin d'un professeur à martyriser ! » répondit-il du tac au tac. « Il me fallait simplement quelqu'un pour aller chercher ma commande chez Honeydukes ! » expliqua le mage.

- « QUOI ? » s'étrangla Rogue en se levant d'un bond de son siège. « Vous m'avez dérangé pour cette… cette _broutille_ ?! » hurla-t-il dans la pièce.

- « Je proteste, c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance ! » plaida le plus vieux.

- « QUE... QUOI ? » vociféra Rogue et postillonnant abondamment sur les fragiles instruments de son employeur.

- « Voyez-vous mon cher Severus, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, mon estomac s'en est souvenu pendant quelques jours douloureux. » L'homme fit une pause et se délecta du visage crispé de colère de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Après tout, ce n'était que justice ! « Tellement douloureux que Pompom m'a pris la main dans le paquet – que vous m'avez généreusement offert si je puis dire ainsi – et m'a fait comprendre avec la douceur et la diplomatie qui la caractérisent que, je cite, si je tentais d'approcher ne serait-ce qu'un orteil du magasin de douceurs, elle me ferait amèrement regretter Voldemort. » continua-t-il à raconter.

- « Jamais de la vie, je n'irai pas là-bas ! Et puis quoi ? » cracha Rogue dans toute sa hargne. « Trouvez-vous un autre pigeon ou un elfe à martyriser ! » asséna-t-il tout en se tournant majestueusement pour partir alors que son pied s'accrochait au tapis et qu'il s'écrasait piteusement sur le sol du bureau sous les rires des portraits et q'un flash scintillant explosa dans la pièce.

Rogue se releva et vit rouge lorsqu'il découvrit Albus Dumbledore souriant d'un air vainqueur et faisant tourné un appareil photo sorcier dans sa main droite tandis qu'il appuyait son menton sur la gauche. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

- « Et à quoi ça va vous servir ? » demanda rageusement Rogue en se relevant.

- « Tout simplement à vous faire marcher droit. Je vous explique le marché : vous me ramenez mes bonbons en échappant à l'œil de lynx que possède Pompom – je vous rendrai cet appareil après la mission secrète effectuée - ou je fais agrandir cette photo en posters que je décuplerai et accrocherai dans tout Poudlard ! » négocia Albus avec une lueur sadique dans le reflet de ses lunettes en demi-lune perchées sur son nez aquilin.

Un silence tomba, Dumbledore savourait sa vengeance et Severus explosa dans de grands cris rage. Il se rua hors du bureau en claquant la porte qui trembla dans son mur protecteur.

* * *

C'est un Severus frustré autant que possible qui fit une entrée fracassante dans la boutique après un transplanage rapide. Le médiateur de la transaction lui remit la précieuse et énorme caisse de sucreries alors que Rogue lui plaqua avec force un sac de gallions sur le torse avant de se hâter vers Poudlard. Le pauvre tomba à la renverse sur le coup et eut le souffle coupé par le choc.

* * *

Severus fulminait sur le chemin du retour, le vieux fou avait tout prévu : il avait ordonné que l'on jette un puissant sortilège anti-lévitation sur la caisse colossale. Il était obligé tantôt de la porter à bout de bras, tantôt de la traîner lorsque ceux-ci étaient trop éprouvés par le poids de la charge. Rogue arriva tant bien que mal dans le bureau de Dumbledore – après avoir éviter Pomfresh dans un couloir en se ruant dans un cagibis - qui lui ouvrit la porte avec un sourire éclatant digne de Lockhart.

Dumbledore se retint d'éclater de rire devant l'image qu'offrait son professeur. L'homme en question était un sueur, le nez rougi par le froid, les cheveux ébouriffés à l'extrême par le vent, les manches de ses vêtements retroussées sur ses avant-bras. Il était monstrueusement débraillé.

La caisse livrée, le ténébreux professeur descendit vers las cachots, rentra dans ses appartements et à peine fut-il au contact de son lit douillet, il s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Tout le château émergeait difficilement de ce lendemain soirée. Les yeux étaient bouffis, les visages creusés mais contents et les étudiants bavardaient gaiement de part et d'autre du château. Heureusement que le week-end arrivait directement après Halloween. Il fallait bien ça pour qu 'Harry digère la veille. Il essayait de se concentrer sur son devoir de métamorphose mais il repensait sans cesse à cette bouche subtile sur la sienne. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il en voulait plus évidemment mais c'était quand même son professeur. Plongé dans des réflexions intenses, celles-ci lui donnaient un air de premier de la classe qui contenta Hermione. La jeune femme s'en prenait au flemmard indécrottable fabrication Weasley, satisfait ou remboursé.

- « Ron ! » souffla Hermione exaspérée alors que l'interpellé grondait Coquecigrue, le hibou hululait joyeusement et voletait dans la salle d'étude avec une fougue hors du commun. « Tu ferais mieux de travailler ! Regarde Harry ! Lui, il a enfin compris qu'il devait être sérieux dans ses études ! » réprimanda le jeune femme alors que le témoin faillit s'étouffer à cette remarque. Il faisait tout sauf travailler !

Le rouquin attrapa au vol le minuscule oiseau qui fut enfermé dans son poing droit. Il regarda Hermione d'un air fatigué avant d'ordonner à son volatile de retourner dans la volière et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Une fois la besogne faite, Ron regarda distraitement par le fenêtre avec une envie bien palpable. Une sifflement d'oie furieuse s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione et son ami comprit immédiatement la menace. Il s'assit de mauvaise grâce et s'attela à ses devoirs en retard. La brune arbora un air suffisant.

Harry termina ses devoirs après trois heures intensives de concentration, quant à Ron, toujours chaperonné par Hermione, il continuait à écrire sans relâche. Harry les prévint qu'il allait prendre l'air et qu'il les rejoindrait certainement pour le dîner. Il monta en un éclair dans son dortoir, se changea et fourra sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa veste et sa carte du maraudeur dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il sortit de la salle commune avec un air qu'il espérait tout à fait normal. Il se balada pendant quelques temps dans les couloirs du château et quand il arriva dans un couloir désert, il sortit sa cape et la mit. Sous celle-ci, il libéra sa carte et prononça la phrase magique. Il chercha activement un point bien précis et le trouva après quelques minutes. Il sourit quand il vit que le professeur était attelé à son bureau dans ses appartements. Harry courut silencieusement jusqu'au cachots, normalement Severus partirait dans quelques minutes afin d'effectuer sa ronde au cinquième étage. Il arriva en face de la statue veillant sur les appartements de Rogue et se mit en embuscade dans un recoin sombre. Il attendait en retenant son souffle lorsque la porte convoitée s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement. Rogue passa dans l'embrasure de la porte et referma celle-ci. Il esquissa un mouvement pour partir mais Harry fut plus rapide. D'un geste vigoureux, il entraîna son professeur dans une chute et se retrouva à califourchon au-dessus de ce dernier.

Rogue plissait les yeux essayant de distinguer quelque chose mais en vain. Il sentait pourtant une charge sur son ventre qui l'empêchait de se redresser.

Le professeur réfléchissait à toute vitesse et Harry savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire le lien entre lui et le phénomène. Ainsi, Harry eut un petit sourire coquin et glissa sa main sur le bas-ventre son professeur et serra tout doucement sa main dessus. Il vit Rogue ouvrir la bouche pour respirer plus facilement, les joues rosies sous l'effet inattendu. Harry sourit franchement et profita de cet instant pour commencer à caresser le tissu qui recouvrait le pénis de Severus. Il faisait sa tâche méticuleusement, son teint se colorant d'un rouge délicat, alors que l'homme sous lui commençait à gémir.

Rogue avait compris, il savait que Potter était sous sa cape et sur lui. Il gémit à cette pensée et écarta en peu les jambes pour approfondir le toucher sur son érection naissante.

Harry écoutait son professeur gémir de plus en plus fort. Il commença à déboutonner le pantalon de l'homme lorsqu'il vit jaillir une main fine et blanche vers sa cape. Cette dernière fut empoignée à la hâte et arrachée à Harry, le révélant ainsi à Rogue. Il regarda l'homme qui lui sourit, fier de son coup tout en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de son élève, l'encourageant ainsi à continuer.

Le Survivant continua son œuvre, souleva la robe du professeur pour la ramener au niveau du nombril, abaissa légèrement le pantalon et le boxer de son aîné juste assez pour laisser dépasser le sexe de l'homme. Harry se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il commençait à imprégner un langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient. Il sentit Rogue commencer à se cabrer et se laisser aller à des gémissements sonores et des petits cris de plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'il augmentait la vitesse de ses mouvements et qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur la virilité de Severus. Le professeur atteignit sa limite et éjacula dans la main d'Harry en agrippant les hanches de ce dernier et en criant dans le couloir. Harry était rouge cramoisie mais il était satisfait de lui. Il rhabilla Rogue qui ne voulait apparemment pas le lâcher et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se sentit propulsé dans les airs. Le cul à terre et le dos plaqué contre le mur, il eut le temps de voir que son professeur s'était redressé à moitié et se jeter sur lui et ses lèvres.

Il hoqueta de surprise puis ferma ses yeux envoûtants sous l'assaut de ce désir. Severus l'embrassait avec une passion brûlante sans pour autant approfondir. Harry amena ses mains derrière la nuque de l'objet de son envie et croisa les mains pour amener l'homme plus près encore. Rogue répondit à cet appel et se plaqua au jeune homme, ne formant désormais qu'un seul être avec lui. Ils gémissaient tout deux et approfondirent tout doucement et pudiquement leur baiser. Severus vint taquiner timidement la bouche d'Harry de sa langue quémandeuse et Harry entrouvrit les lèvres, la laissant passer sans aucune résistance, au contraire. Il sentit la langue de son professeur entrer en contact avec la sienne et la titiller, le jeune répondit petit à petit avec plus de passion et de désir.

Severus Rogue savourait ce moment béni des dieux et ne se lassait pas de cette bouche et de cette langue qui répondaient si bien à ses avances. Les deux hommes se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle et se calmer sans pour autant se décoller. Ce n'est que quand un bruit retentit au loin dans les cachots, signe de l'arrivée de quelqu'un, que Severus se redressa en proposant sa main pour aider Harry à faire de même. Ils se turent alors qu'une ombre passait dans le couloir en face pour disparaître.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux et Harry les abaissa et marmonna une demande incompréhensible à son vis-à-vis qui haussa les sourcils dans un mouvement tant moqueur qu'interrogateur.

- « Quand apprendrez-vous à parler intelligiblement, Potter ? Répétez ! » railla Rogue devant son élève en pleine confusion.

- « Je vous demandais si je peux considérer qu'on… sort ensemble…. » reprit Harry d'une toute petite voix tremblotante, ses yeux émeraudes s'intéressant subitement au mur gauche du couloir.

Le jeune homme avait rassemblé son courage et maintenant, il se giflait mentalement. Non mais quelle demande de gosse des bacs à sable ! Bonjour la grâce ! Harry rougit encore plus si c'était possible, porta ses yeux émeraudes vers son professeur et déglutit péniblement.

Severus ne laissa rien transparaître, mais à l'intérieur, il se tordait de rire. Non mais franchement quelle question idiote ! Mignonne et maladroite – Severus faillit fondre – mais idiote quand même !

- « Moi ? Entretenir une relation autre que prof-élève avec vous, Potter ? » questionna froidement Rogue, se délectant de faire lambiner le jeune homme qui s'était jeté à l'eau.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, son regard embué de larmes, conséquence du faux refus. Illusion sadique qui ne dura pas bien longtemps quand Severus se rétracta pour réparer les dégâts de son humour incisif.

- « Ca me paraît évident, Harry. Surtout avec les événements antérieur. » acheva doucement Rogue d'une voix sensuelle tout en effleurant les lèvres d'Harry avec son pouce. « Excuse-moi, mais j'ai une ronde qui m'appelle et je suis affreusement en retard pour une raison que je ne nommerai pas. » dit-il en lui souriant avant de s'éloigner d'un Harry bouillonnant de joie.

Severus s'éloigna au plus vite non pas du Gryffondor mais de _son _Gryffondor pour ne pas être tenté d'aller plus vite en besogne. Il était sur un petit nuage. Il avait réussi, il allait avoir une relation avec Harry. Il s'empêcha de hurler son bonheur à plein poumons et préféra sourire à pleine dents dans le couloir du cinquième étage, si bien que, sous le choc, les armures se retournèrent sur son passage.

* * *

Le brouhaha du dîner résonnait dans la grande salle. Les Gryffondors rigolaient joyeusement à leur table et les amis d'Harry apprécièrent particulièrement la lueur dans ses yeux verts qui brillaient d'une intensité nouvelle. Ils n'avaient jamais connu un Harry aussi heureux que ce premier novembre.

Ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas à des orbes bleues pétillantes. Ces dernières se tournèrent vers le maître de potions qui mangeait vraiment de bon cœur comme jamais auparavant. Les commissures des lèvres d'Albus s'étirèrent. Il allait devoir surveiller ça de près, très près.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre =D Je posterai le huitième dans le courant du week-end :P

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^

Reviews ?:D

Bisous ! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous(tes) =D Je publie aujourd'hui le huitième chapitre, héhéhé :P Merci pour les reviews, je suis super contente que ça vous plaise vraiment :D

Bonne lecture =DDDDD

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Les premiers flocons de l'hiver tombaient en légère tempête dehors. Hagrid avait placé des sapins dans la grande salle, elle était magnifique. Des stalactites côtoyaient des stalagmites, les sapins imposaient leur loi avec leurs décorations recherchées, des statues de glaces rajoutaient une touche artistique et les élèves participaient activement à cette animation festive.

Le départ avait lieu la veille des congés de Noël, Hermione partait au ski avec ses parents – Ron faillit mourir de rire devant la jeune femme courroucée – et Ron partait avec en Roumanie avec toute sa famille pour voir son frère Charlie et les dragons dont il s'occupait. Harry avait décidé de rester seul – du moins c'est ce que tous croyaient - au château pour profiter des décorations et du calme qui régnaient durant cette période de repos.

L'heure du départ arriva et Harry accompagna ses amis jusqu'aux diligences tirées par les Sombrals. Après avoir échappé à la mort par étouffement – « Hermione lâche-le ! » – et d'avoir promis de donner signe de vie, il rentra dans un Poudlard divinement serein.

* * *

Depuis le premier novembre, Rogue et lui sortaient ensemble. Ils avaient passé tout ce temps à se connaître – tant au niveau de la personnalité qu'au niveau physique (même si ils restaient sages pour le moment, Harry n'étant pas près) - , se parler et à apprendre à se faire confiance après tant d'années de haine partagée.

Harry aimait faire tourner en bourrique son cher et tendre avec des conversations enflammées et des actes « de sale gosse » selon ses dires.

Severus quant à lui, il adorait surprendre Harry dans des couloirs déserts et l'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé pour mieux s'enfuir comme un voleur par la suite, laissant un Potter pantelant.

Leurs rendez-vous étaient toujours une expédition de guerre : Harry devait toujours trouver des excuses différentes pour un Ron et une Hermione de plus en plus sceptiques et Rogue devait se tenir à carreaux avec Dumbledore (il se souvenait toujours de la caisse gargantuesque, et rien qu'en y repensant, ses bras se faisaient douloureux) afin d'avoir une paix totale.

Pour l'instant, le professeur avait catégoriquement refusé de donner le mot de passe de ses appartements à Harry, provoquant une grosse déception suivie d'une colère redoutable chez le Gryffondor. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais il n'était pas près à faire découvrir son intimité au jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas risquer de pousser Harry plus loin qu'il ne le veuille. Pourtant, il avait conscience qu'il devrait donner l'accès à un moment ou un autre et vu que les vacances étaient sur le pas de la porte de l'école, ce moment était imminent.

* * *

Severus était dans sa classe en train de remettre à jour ses bocaux et ses ingrédients lorsqu'il entendit le charivari provoqué par les élèves qui quittaient Poudlard comme le faisait les rats pour un navire.

Il sourit en arrêtant son occupation et sortit de la classe en la verrouillant d'un sortilège extrêmement puissant. Le professeur se hâta vers ses appartements et une fois assit derrière son bureau, il s'empara d'une plume ébène et d'un flacon d'encre pourpre. Il respira un bon coup et griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin banal. Il tapota le papier avec sa baguette, celui-ci disparut dans un 'pop' léger pour mieux réapparaître sur la table de nuit dans un dortoir des Rouges et Or. Rogue ferma les yeux en souriant légèrement et se leva pour se préparer, lui et ses appartements à la tornade qui allait accourir pratiquement immédiatement.

* * *

Harry retourna posément à son dortoir, entra doucement dans celui-ci et s'allongea sur son lit en enlevant ses lunettes. Il voulut les poser sur le meuble d'à côté lorsqu'il vit un morceau de parchemin. Intrigué, il remit ses lunettes rondes sur son nez et prit le papier dans ses mains. Ses yeux burent avidement les simples mots écrits, ils se figèrent après la lecture alors que la papier s'échappait des mains du jeune homme. Un éclair de joie passa dans les orbes vertes et Harry se rua dehors et courut jusqu'aux cachots sans faire de pause.

* * *

Severus avait à peine eu le temps de prendre une douche et de mettre à la va vite autre chose qu'une de ses célèbres robes qu'un bruit de course résonna dans le couloir. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit alors qu'Harry lui beuglait le mot de passe au visage. Gros silence.

Harry soufflait comme un bœuf, il était en nage, débraillé et avec la bouche grande ouverte tandis que Rogue était propre comme un sou neuf, élégamment habillé – pantalon noir et chic accompagné d'un chemise en soie blanche, les premiers boutons détachés laissant deviner un torse blanc, fin et sculpté – avec ses cheveux souples, brillants et sans gras qui lui tombaient en un rideau noir sur son visage.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil mettant ainsi le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

- « Bravo pour ta discrétion hors du commun, je vois que tu fais des efforts… » railla Severus en laissant entrer le Gryffondor gêné.

- « Désolé, je me suis laissé un peu emporter. » marmonna pitoyablement Harry en entrant.

Le jeune adulte découvrit ainsi pour la première fois le lieu de vie de son compagnon. Ce dernier lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire.

Le salon était relativement sombre, les murs bordeaux étaient barrés de tableaux ou de bibliothèques comportant des livres en tout genre. Une cheminée en marbre noir sillonné de reflet bleu dominait la pièce du côté gauche, un divan en cuir noir et souple flanqué de deux fauteuils similaires l'accompagnaient, le tout posé sur un tapis doux et travaillé. Du côté droit, un table en bois vernis trônait magnifiquement et scintillait sous la lumière du chandelier qui y était posé. Les chaises épousaient parfaitement le style et complétaient l'ambiance générale qui régnait dans la pièce.

S'en suivit la visite de la cuisine personnelle du maître, bien que minuscule, elle était tout à fait fonctionnelle et pratique. Harry vit que tout y était parfaitement rangé et étiqueté, preuve manifeste que Rogue était un maniaque pur et dur.

Après, le tour de la salle de bain vint. La pièce était entièrement construite en du carrelage blanc immaculé. Elle était immense et comportait une douche ainsi qu'une baignoire en marbre. Cette dernière était creusée dans le sol et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de la salle de bain des préfets sauf qu'elle était moins grande et possédait moins de robinets. Des éviers perfectionnaient la pièce et se faisaient dominer par une grande pharmacie qui aurait fait pâlir celles de Pomfresh tant elle renfermait de potions curatives faites maison.

Le couple passa ensuite au bureau dont les murs étaient saturés de grimoires spécialisés en l'art des potions et en DCFM et où un bureau croulant sous les parchemins se tenait au milieu de la pièce surchargée.

La visite se termina par la chambre où Harry fut ébloui. Les murs arboraient une peinture jaune pâle et douce où se dessinaient des arabesques blanches et recherchées. Des tableaux apaisants renforçaient le calme de la pièce où un lit gigantesque à baldaquin avait sa place. Ce dernier, escorté de deux tables de nuit, exposait fièrement ses baldaquins d'une teinte de beige exquis alors que des couvertures en soie de couleur ivoire l'habillaient, rajoutant du charme au bois clair et sculpté qui le composait. Un garde-robe achevait l'observation minutieusement d'Harry.

La peur de Severus grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il montrait les pièces de ses appartements à un Harry pour une fois un peu trop silencieux à son goût. Le jeune homme ne fit aucun commentaire et une fois la visite terminée, Rogue le regarda avec une lueur de peur bien distincte en attendant son verdict.

Harry plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans le regard ébène de son professeur qui pinçait les lèvres.

- « Tes appartements sont officiellement adoptés ! » annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire dans le silence tendu qui avait pris place.

Severus se détendit immédiatement à la réponse de Harry. Il ne put que rendre le sourire dont le gratifiait son Gryffondor.

- « Ravi que ça te plaise ! » répondit-il avant de scruter d'un œil critique le jeune homme.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je me suis changé en troll ? » demanda Harry lorsqu'il perçut le regard perçant de son chéri.

- « Non mais tu en as l'odeur ! » trancha la voix de Rogue alors qu'Harry rougissait.

- « J'ai couru dans tout le château pour arriver ici… » dit-il d'une voix faible.

- « Et bien dans ce cas… AU BAIN ! » asséna Severus et agrippant le Survivant par le col de son pull avant de le traîner jusque dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Severus claqua des doigts et les robinets s'enclenchèrent tous instantanément en replissant petit à petit la baignoire. Le maître s'échinait à effeuiller un Rouge et Or qui se débattait comme un diable. La séance de strip-tease forcée se mua en match de catch agrémenté des rires d'Harry et des malédictions proférées par Severus. L'aîné gagna après une prise des plus savantes et poussa sans ménagements son cadet dans l'eau bouillante du bain moussant. Harry plongea la tête la première dedans et but la tasse.

- « T'aurais pu me prévenir avant de me pousser ! » s'indigna Harry en crachant des bulles de savon.

- « Non ! Ça aurait été beaucoup moins jouissif ! » rétorqua Rogue.

- « Tyran… » marmonna Harry en s'enfonçant dans son bain lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de froissement.

Il vit Severus retirer sa chemise ainsi que le reste de sa tenue avant de s'avancer dignement vers Harry et de se glisser majestueusement dans l'eau chaude parsemée de mousse sous les yeux ébahis du Survivant.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda innocemment l'homme ténébreux.

- « Tu n'avais pas déjà pris un bain ? » questionna Harry.

- « Je dérange tant que ça ? Très bien !» ironisa Severus en faisant semblant de sortir de la baignoire.

- « NON ! » cria Harry en agrippant la taille de son homme avant de le ramener manu militari dans le bain en boudant.

Severus se tourna vers Harry et lui jeta un regard ironique avec un sourire vainqueur.

- « Puisque tu es là, rends-toi utile et lave-moi ! » ragea Harry.

Severus s'empara joyeusement d'une bouteille de gel douche parfumée à la vanille et en versa une bonne rasade dans ses main avant de les faire glisser sur le dos d'Harry qui frissonna à ce contact.

Rogue ricana et fit parcourir langoureusement ses mains sur le corps entier d'Harry. Ce dernier se laissait faire et s'appuya sur le torse de son masseur improvisé. Il fermait les yeux pour mieux apprécier.

Ses cheveux eurent un massage exaltant alors que ses oreilles subissaient des mordillements gourmands avant que sa tête ne soit plongée en douceur dans l'eau pour rincer la tignasse. Son corps eut quant à lui un lavage pratiqué à mains nues sauf à un endroit que Severus évita par pur sadisme. Harry grognait de frustration à chaque fois que son bourreau passait près de la zone tendue douloureusement sans jamais la toucher.

Harry craqua, il se retourna et captura les lèvres de l'homme. Ils se dévoraient avec passion alors que leurs érection se rencontraient dans des frottements divins. Les gémissements se répercutaient de plus en plus fort contre le carrelage de la salle de bain. Harry plaça ses jambes autour de la fine taille de Rogue et ce dernier le plaqua contre un bord dans la baignoire, l'embrassant avec fougue et lubricité.

Severus descendait toujours plus bas sans cesser d'embrasser chaque centimètre de peau du jeune homme qui se tortillait de plaisir. Arrivé à la hauteur des mamelons, l'homme en embrassa un avant de le mordiller délicatement alors qu'Harry saisissait ses longs cheveux dans des gestes désordonnés. Il continua sa descente lentement, très lentement, faisant grogner le Survivant qui n'en menait pas large tout en augmentant le désir qui électrisait leurs sens. Arrivé au niveau de l'eau, il remonta vers la gorge du jeune homme tout en léchant sa peau douce et une fois arrivé à la base du cou, il s'appliqua à lui faire un magnifique suçon alors que ses mains ne perdaient pas une miette du corps de cet ange qui s'offrait à lui. Rogue passa un bras sous les fesses d'Harry et positionna l'autre dans son dos, il souleva son élève tout en l'embrassant délicatement comme si il avait peur de le casser et sortit du bain en emportant son précieux fardeau avec lui.

Il fit asseoir Harry sur le rebord du meuble des éviers et fit parcourir ses mains talentueuses sur le corps de son aimé qui se mordait les lèvres d'anticipation. Severus mordilla le lobe de l'oreille droite du jeune homme alors qu'il prenait son sexe dans sa main droite. Sa délicieuse victime poussa un cri de contentement et s'arqua légèrement dans un gémissement, l'arrière de sa tête touchant un miroir derrière lui. Severus laissa échapper un petit rire sensuel qui sonnait comme une mélodie tentatrice à l'oreille d'Harry. Ce dernier se cramponna au rebord du meuble tandis qu'il sentait les doigts de Severus titiller son gland rougi et humide d'excitation. Le Survivant entrouvrit sa bouche pour faciliter sa respiration erratique, ouvrit ses paupières, laissant voir deux yeux verts brillants de désir, et regarda dans les yeux son compagnon qui lui souriait en commençant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre dressé.

Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, ils appelaient tout les deux à plus et Rogue raffermit sa prise tout en accentuant ses gestes dans un toucher gracile et en mordillant tantôt les mamelons d'Harry tantôt la peau délicate de son cou, ne manquant jamais d'happer avidement ses lèvres quand il le pouvait en les suçotant pour les faire rougir et gonfler sous ses assauts. Severus sentait que le Gryffondor n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, il se cambrait de plus en plus, ses phalanges blanchissaient sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour se maintenir au meuble. Le jeune homme ferma brusquement les yeux en criant son plaisir alors qu'il s'abandonnait à l'orgasme grâce aux soins de son maître de potions qui éjacula lui aussi dans un gémissement rauque à la vision de rêves que le Rouge et Or lui offrait.

Après que les derniers spasmes de leur plaisir commun furent chassés, Harry posa fermement chacune de ses mains sur les joues de son professeur et l'embrassa farouchement tout en restant ingénu.

* * *

Après s'être séchés et habillés, les deux hommes sortirent de la salle de bain pour dîner calmement, rien qu'eux deux, seuls à seuls, en savourant leur bonheur. Les vacances commençaient vraiment sur les chapeaux de roues.

Severus et Harry préparèrent et cuisinèrent ensemble le dîner puis décorèrent la table pour faire une sorte de dîner aux chandelles. Ils bavardaient gaiement en mangeant lorsque quelques coups secs retentirent à la porte avant que l'invité ne donne le mot de passe et entre sans aucune gêne dans la pièce.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore rentra dans les appartements de Severus Rogue et l'y trouva en charmante compagnie. Le directeur s'arrêta directement et éclata de rire en voyant la tête des deux hommes. Il faut dire que voir Severus la bouche ouverte attendant qu'Harry lui donne la becquée lors d'un dîner romantique avait quelque chose d'hilarant. Les deux concernés regardaient le professeur Dumbledore comme si c'était Lestrange et Harry lâcha sa fourchette qui tomba sur la table dans un bruit mat. Il rougit, gêné, alors que les joues de Severus s'enflammèrent dans une colère noire.

- « Non mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez _MOI _? Ça vous prend souvent de chiper mon mot de passe et d'entrer sans crier gare ? Tout ça sans y être inviter, espèce de vieillard sénile ?! DEHORS » hurla Rogue en se levant de sa chaise rageusement, baguette à la main.

- « Je dirai plutôt « rien que ça » Severus et je fais ce que je veux, c'est mon école ici. Et puis vous devriez être content, je viens vous parler à tout les deux de votre jolie situation de couple. » annonça calmement Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur.

Les deux autres restèrent cois. Albus s'assit doucement à la table et Severus l'imita en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

- « Depuis quand savez-vous ? Car je doute que ça date du moment de votre entrée spectaculaire… » murmura Rogue.

- « Depuis la charmante retenue où vous avez fait récurer des bocaux à Harry, j'avais des doutes. Et puis j'ai eu le charmante confirmation de la part d'Harry. Il faut dire que dans les couloirs, ce n'était pas discret. Surtout avec vos cris, Severus » chantonna-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Silence tendu qui résonnait comme un vacarme pour Harry et Severus.

- « Et vous nous avez laisser faire ce qu'on voulait ? » demanda timidement un Harry incrédule qui s'était tu jusque là alors que son compagnon pinçait dangereusement les lèvres.

- « De toute façon, c'était inévitable. Et même si j'avais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour vous empêcher de vous rapprocher, ça n'aurait servi à rien et j'aurais échoué face aux deux têtes de mules que vous êtes Messieurs. » répliqua Dumbledore en les scannant. « Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant que votre relation est bien partie pour être sérieuse, je me dois d'imposer quelques règles bien évidemment. » continua-t-il alors que ses vis-à-vis l'écoutaient. « Même si la barrière de la relation qu'un professeur doit entretenir avec son élève est présente, Harry a 17ans et il est adulte dans le monde de la magie. Ce n'est donc pas considéré comme un détournement de mineur. De ce côté-là vous avez la paix même si vous contournez le règlement, mais bon, c'est dans vos habitudes. Seulement, si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, cela provoquerait un scandale et votre renvoi catégorique pour tout les deux. » prévint sérieusement le vieil homme. « Cependant, Harry, je t'autorise à venir voir Severus mais uniquement dans ses appartements et sous prétexte d'un cours de rattrapage en potions. Vu que ce sont les vacances de Noël, tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites, et si Severus le souhaite aussi. En ce qui concerne les cours, pas de favoritisme, du moins inhabituel, ne devra être appliqué. » dit le directeur en rigolant légèrement. « Est-ce clair Messieurs ? »

Les interpellés incrédules hochèrent affirmativement la tête alors que le mage blanc se dirigeait vers la porte. Il se retourna avant de sortir et regarda les deux hommes d'un air bienveillant.

- « J'allais oublié, félicitations à tout les deux, vous avez ma bénédiction. » lâcha-t-il simplement avant de disparaître et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Severus et Harry restèrent figés pendant quelques minutes avant de porter leurs regard l'un vers l'autre et de se sourire puis de s'enlacer à s'en rompre les os.

- « Je peux rester pour les vacances alors, tu veux bien ? » demanda Harry au creux de l'oreille du professeur. « S'il te plaît ! » supplia-t-il.

- « A une seule condition… » commença Rogue d'un ton froid. Harry resserra leur étreinte réconfortante. « … tu me laisses le côté droit du lit, c'est clair sale gamin ? » menaça-t-il.

Bref silence qui fut rompu par deux éclats de rires joyeux. Ces vacances promettaient d'être les meilleures que les deux hommes aient jamais connues.

* * *

Voilà =D Le neuvième chapitre arrivera certainement demain sinon c'est lundi sans faute chers lecteurs :P

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Reviews ? :)

Bisous :P


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le chapitre 9, un peu court mais je me rattraperai pour le 10 :P J'espère que ça va vous plaire :P Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux :P Arigato *se prosterne encore et toujours*

Pour répondre à Adenoide :

Oui ils sont consentants, c'est sûr et certain, mais le problème réside dans la bienséance. Pour l'abstinence, les élèves ne la pratiquent pas et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de la faire pratiquer au couple, seulement les élèves de Poudlard sortent entre eux et non avec un porfesseur donc ils peuvent s'afficher. Severus et Harry sont en quelque sorte un cas unique. Quant à Albus, ça me paraît évidne qu'il veuille garder un oeil sur son chouchou et sur son professeur remarquable dans ses cours. Pour les lunettes, c'est une caractéristique qui me paraît indétrônable : Harry n'a jamais voulu s'en débarasser dans les romans de J.K Rowling, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai. Pour James Potter, je n'ai pas encore abordé le sujet et la ressemblance avec son père n'a jamais posé problème à Harry si je me souviens bien (sauf dans le 5ème tome). J'espère t'avoir éclairé(e) sur mes intentions et mes écrits :P Bisous ;)

Pour répondre à Vampir-kun :

Ravie de voir que tu ne veuilles pas me faire interner XD

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture :P

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Harry avait déménagé temporairement. Après le dîner et la conversation avec Dumbledore expédiée en à peine deux minutes, il était allé chercher des affaires dans sa malle et les avaient apportées chez Severus. Ce dernier l'aida à les ranger dans la place de l'armoire qu'il lui avait officiellement léguée.

Se faisant tard, les deux hommes entrèrent dans leur chambre et se mirent en pyjama. Harry était vêtu d'un boxer rouge sang et d'un t-shirt des Canons de Chudley que Ron lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, Rogue quant à lui avait préféré un pantalon souple d'un vert somptueusement sombre en laissant son torse à nu. Harry se coucha du côté gauche du lit, le professeur gardant le droit comme un molosse garde son os. Le Survivant s'enfonçait dans le matelas rembourré à souhait tandis que sa tête fit de même avec un oreiller immense et moelleux et que la soie des couvertures caressaient son corps, il ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être en fermant ses yeux délicats.

Severus était déjà vautré dans le lit dans la position qu'il préférait et observait le jeune homme. Il souriait imperceptiblement en voyant ce dernier se tâter à ses côtés afin d'être à son aise dans ce grand lit. Il éteignit la lumière en un claquement de doigts avant de fermer les yeux pour se donner au sommeil.

- « Tu ronfles ! » accusa Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

- « Et toi tu bouges et tu prends toute la place ! » répliqua Severus d'une voix ensommeillée en jouant des coudes.

- « Même pas vrai ! » bouda le jeune homme comme un sale môme.

- « A non ? Alors pourquoi je suis au bord du lit alors que tu me colles ? » lança Rogue qui redoutait de tomber à terre.

Un grommellement se fit entendre dans le noir et il sentit qu'Harry se remit plus vers la gauche. Il ne put résister et se mit derrière le dos d'Harry, enlaçant le jeune Gryffondor tout en embrassant sa nuque fine et masculine. Les deux hommes finirent par s'endormir dans une tendresse infinie.

* * *

Severus se réveilla au petit matin et en profita pour regarder dormir son chéri qui le tenait fermement comme si sa vie dépendait de lui. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, il sentit les prémisses du réveil d'Harry. Ce dernier n'ouvrait pas les yeux, émergeant trop doucement à son goût du pays des rêves alors il se décida à précipiter les choses. Il commença à effleurer son ange de ses lèvres, alternant les baisers avec sa langue mutine qui léchait la peau douce du Survivant qui arborait une érection gonflant de secondes en secondes. Il mit sa main droite sous le menton d'Harry, releva sa tête et l'embrassa délicatement avant de lui murmurer un 'bonjour' empli de douceur. Le Rouge et Or ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

Tout à coup, Severus disparut sous les draps laissant un Harry surpris qui cria quand il sentit une langue glisser sur son phallus fier et droit. Le survivant ramena ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et agrippa l'oreiller tout en écartant les jambes et en criant de plus en plus fort sous les sensations nouvelles que lui apportait l'homme. Harry était complètement fou de ces coups de langue et de ces baisers qui aiguisaient encore plus son désir ardent.

Soudain tout s'arrêta. Harry rouvrit les yeux brutalement et baissa la tête vers son bas-ventre où il vit une forme sous les couvertures.

- « Seve… » commença-t-il à appeler avant de crier de surprise et de plaisir en s'arquant sur le lit.

Rogue venait de le prendre entièrement dans la bouche avant de sucer sauvagement sa verge gorgée de sang. Il ne laissait aucun répit à Harry. Il allait toujours plus vite et plus fort dans des bruits de succions sonores qui les excitaient encore plus tout les deux. Severus tendit les mains, empoigna la couverture et la tira vers le bas du lit sans cesser la torture divine. Il se révéla alors à Harry et commença à se masturber vivement tout en continuant de s'occuper du Gryffondor. Ce dernier sentit des vagues de plaisir arrivées dans une puissance indescriptibles alors qu'il voyait son sexe luisant de salive disparaître dans la bouche de son aimé se masturbant pour réapparaître ensuite, tout ça dans une vitesse fulgurante. Et lorsque Severus délaissa sa propre érection pour pincer les mamelons durcis du jeune homme en grognant de plaisir alors qu'il jouissait sur le matelas, Harry ouvrit la bouche dans un hurlement sourd et éjacula dans l'antre humide et chaude qui abritait son membre. Severus but docilement le sperme chaud du jeune homme avant de revenir à sa place de le lit et de laisser le jeune homme récupérer de son premier réveil en couple.

* * *

Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie des élèves et professeurs restant à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël. Les quatre grandes tables des maisons et celle des professeurs avaient été troquées pour une seule et unique table placée au milieu de la grande salle. Ils étaient sept : Harry – le seul élève resté à l'école pour le premier Noël après la mort de Voldemort – accompagné de McGonagall, Flitwick, Trelawney, Hagrid, Dumbledore et Rogue. Sa directrice était à sa droite et Hagrid à sa gauche. En face de lui se trouvait Severus avec à sa droite Trelawney et à sa gauche le minuscule Flitwick. Dumbledore se trouvait à la fin de la table ce qu'il lui permettait de veiller sur ce petit monde réuni pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Harry mangea de bon cœur et s'attardait à table alors que les ¾ des convives s'en étaient allés. Dumbledore parlait à McGonagall tandis qu'Harry et Severus se regardaient intensivement avant de détourner le regard de peur de se faire choper. Harry sentit un mouvement sur sa droite.

- « Mr Potter, avez-vous réfléchi à vos plans pour votre futur ? » lui demanda la femme au chignon serré.

- « Je suis vraiment décidé à poursuivre mes études et de devenir un Auror digne de ce nom ! » répondit Harry sûr de lui.

- « Je vois que rien ni personne ne vous fera changé d'avis. Vous deviendrez un excellent mage blanc, Potter, seulement il va falloir travailler en potions… Je crains que vos notes laissent à désirer. » dit Minerva avec un ton compatissant en fin de phrase en jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Rogue.

Elle but une gorgée de jus de citrouille et regarda son élève sévèrement.

- « Où étiez-vous passé cette nuit ? » asséna-t-elle tout à coup.

Harry déglutit, Severus se raidit et les yeux d'Albus étincelèrent.

- « Justement, j'étais en rattrapage avec le professeur Rogue… » bredouilla Harry en rougissant.

- « Toute la nuit ? » continua son interlocutrice qui ne laissait rien passer.

- « Voyons Minerva, bien sûr que non ! » intervint Dumbledore. « J'ai demandé à Harry de venir passer me voir après son rattrapage pour parler de ses sentiments après cette guerre pénible et de son avenir. Nous avons discuté longuement et Harry à profiter du réseau de cheminette pour regagner son dortoir. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, Minerva. » expliqua le vieil homme en s'excusant auprès du professeur de métamorphose.

- « J'espère simplement que les cours porteront leurs fruits. » dit-elle sèchement après une courte pause où elle réfléchit.

Elle se leva et resta droite comme un 'i' en jetant un regard suspicieux au trio attablé avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée et de partir. Les trois hommes la regardèrent s'en aller et dès que la porte fut refermée…

- « Vous avez passez une bonne nuit les amoureux ? » questionna Albus.

- « Excellente… » grinça Rogue « Et vous avec Rusard ? » demanda-t-il vicieusement.

- « Argus ? Voyons Severus, il est un peu trop sado-masochiste pour le vieil homme que je suis ! » répondit le directeur.

- « Justement, deux débris ensemble, sado-maso' de surcroît, ça forme la paire ! » ricana le professeur.

Harry regardait et écoutait avec amusement la joute verbale qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- « Peut-être mon cher, mais je n'aime pas les hommes. » dit doucement Dumbledore.

- « A oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié… vous aimez mieux Pompom… » susurra l'homme taciturne.

- « Bien sûr, elle a gagné des points lorsqu'elle m'a complimenté sur mes cache-oreilles ! » avoua faussement le vieil homme en faisant semblant d'être gêné en regardant la nappe de la table.

- « Pure politesse… En fait, je me suis toujours demandé où vous aviez trouvé de pareilles horreurs ! » rétorqua Severus.

- « Hagrid me les a généreusement confectionnés. » répondit Albus avec une teinte de fierté dans la voix.

Harry éclata de rire, il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était de recevoir un cadeau d'Hagrid tandis que Severus renifla dédaigneusement.

* * *

Une bande de rouquins gelait sur place en Roumanie bien que le feu ronronnait paisiblement dans la cheminée du logis mais e froid piquant couvrait ses effets. Ils se serraient tous les uns contre les autres, chacun ayant une tasse de chocolat fumante. Tous sauf un. Ce dernier, répondant au nom de Charlie, était habillé d'un simple pull et d'un jean délavé, il ne souffrait manifestement pas du froid mordant et s'époumonait à propos d'un dragon nommé Norberta.

Ron se rappela douloureusement de la charmante bestiole qui lui avait jadis mordu la main, l'affectant de son venin. La goutte au nez, il grelottait en pensant à son école, son dortoir, son lit chaud qui l'attendait chaque soir. Le frissonnement redoubla d'intensité.

De plus, d'un côté il y avait sa sœur, Ginny, qui le bassinait encore et toujours avec Harry et ses amours et de l'autre, il y avait sa mère, Molly Weasley, qui le harcelait à propos du même bougre, de son état mental au château suite à la fin de la guerre et de la façon dont il se nourrissait. Ron allait devenir fou, sans compter le vacarme que faisaient les jumeaux qui épiloguaient bruyamment au sujet de leurs inventions. Il souffla un bon coup et ferma douloureusement les yeux alors que ses tympans criaient grâce. Encore deux semaines se dit-il en enviant Harry.

* * *

Hermione tomba tête la première dans la neige, les jambes arquées à l'image de son chat. Elle redressa péniblement la tête en recrachant la poudreuse sous les rires des skieurs hors-pairs. Ca faisait – à peine – onze fois qu'elle se vautrait sur les pistes que même les enfants moldus réussissaient les doigts dans le nez. La jeune femme se releva en massant le bas de son dos et regarda après ses skis qui l'avaient lâchement abandonnée lorsqu'elle avait amorti en douceur son premier tonneau. Elle les retrouva quelques mètres au loin de sa scène de crime. Ils étaient cassés en plusieurs morceaux. Hermione regarda tristement ses skis et rentra au chalet que ses parents louaient. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit en grognant.

* * *

C'est dans la même pensée que Ron et Hermione voulurent retourner à Poudlard. Pas question de rester là à subir des vacances pourries alors que leur meilleur ami était seul à Poudlard. Demain, chacun de son côté sans s'être concerté, ils allaient entamer des négociations dangereuses avec leurs proches.

* * *

Le festin de Noël se déroulait sans encombres, Harry, à côté de son cher et tendre, était pleinement heureux. Lui et Severus devaient s'échanger leurs cadeaux après le dîner. Harry se réjouissait et n'avait pas voulu céder aux supplications ou aux menaces de Severus qui voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il lui avait acheté. Et la situation était réciproque, Severus n'avait rien lâcher même si Harry lui avait cassé les oreilles.

Les conversations allaient bon train lorsque la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas laissant voir une tempête de boucles brunes accompagnée de deux chevelures d'un roux flamboyant.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny furent accueilli par Dumbledore et expliquèrent leurs vacances horriblement décevantes, ce qui justifiait leur retour précipité. Harry les serra dans ses bras. Il retourna illico presto à sa place alors que la table accueillaient Ron, Hermione et cette dernière pour la fin du repas. Harry, bien que content de les revoir avant la date prévue, était horrifié à l'idée de devoir écourter son séjour chez son précieux professeur et il allait devoir ruser pour le voir maintenant. Il aurait dorénavant Hermione et les deux Weasley sur le dos en plus du professeur McGonagall qui se montrait nettement observatrice sur le comportement d'Harry depuis le début des vacances. Ce dernier sentit une main se poser en douceur sur sa cuisse pour le calmer et il regarda discrètement vers son voisin. Severus pencha imperceptiblement la tête pour lui faire réaliser que ça ne faisait rien et qu'ils allaient trouver une solution.

* * *

La fin du dîner arriva et Harry quitta la grande salle avec ses amis, jetant un regard empli de regrets à son amour qui l'avait incité à faire ce qu'il aurait fait avant qu'ils ne soient en couple.

* * *

Dans la salle commune, le jeune homme se forçait à être de bonne humeur pour ne pas que ses amis aient un doute, même infime, à propos de ses pensées.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les cachots, Severus Rogue broyait du noir et caressait tendrement la place qu'Harry aurait normalement du occuper dans son lit devenu froid et inhospitalier à ses yeux d'un noir sublime et intense.

* * *

Dans le dortoir dans Rouges et Or comme dans les appartements de l'homme ténébreux, un soupir commun se fit entendre. Les cadeaux reposaient piteusement sur les tables de nuit. Et dire qu'ils devaient se les échanger et les ouvrir l'un en même temps que l'autre. Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux, et une larme de déception mêlée de tristesse coula sur leurs joues.

* * *

Voilà :P Fin du chapitre 9 :P Le 10 arrivera lundi soir ou mardi soir (ça dépendra de comment j'avance dans mon histoire aujourd'hui :P)

J'espère que ça vous a plus,

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ! :P merci pour toutes vos reviews pour la chap. précédent :P¨Ravie que ça vous plaise toujours autant :P

Pour répondre à Sahada : Je me suis basée sur le principe de Magicobus et de la bonne volonté des parents XD Mais je pense quand même que Molly a été difficile à convaincre :P

Je suis peut-être pas gentille pour le moment avec le couple mais ça va pas durer XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous :P

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Depuis l'arrivée surprise de Ron, d'Hermione et de Ginny, Harry n'avait plus eu l'occasion de rester avec Rogue si on ne comptait pas les dîners où ils se 'haïssaient' publiquement et on était déjà le 9 janvier, jour très spécial, alors que les cours recommenceraient le 13. Le plus qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était de s'envoyer des lettres et de prier pour que les amis du jeune homme ne lui demandent pas qui était son correspondant. Seulement, la situation devenait vraiment insoutenable et faisait dépérir le couple. Harry serraient entre ses doigts un mot que Severus avait griffonné et en le relisant, un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Il sortit du dortoir après avoir mis soigneusement le cadeau de Severus dans une de ses poches.

Le Gryffondor rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis qui pour une fois ne tentaient pas de s'entretuer et s'assit en face d'eux. Il les regardait dans les yeux tandis qu'Hermione et Ron arrêtaient de parler petit à petit en voyant le comportement d'Harry.

- « Ça ne va pas Harry ? » s'inquiéta Hermione en voyant la mine d'outre-tombe du Survivant.

- « Non. » dit un Harry décidé.

- « On peut t'aider, vieux ? » demanda Ron après avoir échangé un regard avec Hermione.

- « Oui, mais avant de vous dire quoique se soit, arrêtez de vous regarder en coin comme si j'étais un fou et vous des médicomages ! » menaça Harry qui avait senti une bouffée de colère monter en lui lorsque cet échange furtif eut lieu.

Hermione resta silencieuse en attendant que son ami parle alors que Ron gardait la bouche ouverte avec un air Goylien.

- « Vous vous souvenez lorsque je vous ai dit que j'avais un problème sentimental ? » débuta Harry.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, une lueur de malice s'enflammant dans leurs yeux, et ils s'avancèrent plus près du jeune homme en tendant l'oreille. Pourtant, si ils savaient ce qu'Harry était sur le point de leurs avouer…

- « Et bien, depuis que vous êtes revenus, vous m'empêchez inconsciemment de voir la personne que j'aime. » laissa en suspens Harry.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, incrédules, avant de porter leurs regards sur le Rouge et Or déterminé en face d'eux.

- « Mais, Harry, c'est impossible… » murmura la jeune femme.

- « Qu'est-ce qui est impossible, dis-moi ? » défia le Gryffondor.

- « Et bien, tu étais le seul élève à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël. Les seuls personnes présentes dans le château sont des professeurs et… » s'arrêta Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

- « Et ? » trancha Harry tandis que son meilleur ami écoutait attentivement le raisonnement de son amie.

- « Et il n'y a que McGonagall, Pomfresh et la mystificatrice ! » conclut Hermione. « Cependant, je doute qu'elles soient de ton âge et à ton goût, Harry ! Je ne sais pas avec qui tu t'es amouraché mais tu dois arrêter ta relation avec elle ! » décréta sérieusement Hermione.

- « C'est vrai Harry ! Tu es jeune, tu peux avoir toutes les filles à tes pieds - même si elles ne t'aiment pas réellement pour toi – et tu n'es pas obligé de céder aux avances de vieilles en manque ! » intervint enfin Ron qui se ramassa un grimoire sur le crâne de la part de la jeune femme alors qu'Harry riait de bon cœur.

Ayant repris son sérieux, Harry, conscient que ce n'était qu'une petite trêve, regarda ses amis avec un air las et soupira doucement avant de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

- « Vous avez raison, avant votre retour il n'y avait que des professeurs. Mais qui a dit que j'entretenais une relation avec une femme ? » lâcha Harry baissant la tête vers le sol et en levant doucement les yeux pour voir la réaction de ses amis.

Hermione cligna des yeux et se figea tandis que Ron écarquilla brutalement les yeux alors que tremblement agitait ses lèvres. Quelques secondes passèrent et …

- « QUOI ? » crièrent-ils à l'unisson en se levant.

Harry n'eut aucune chance pour répondre et n'essaya même pas de comprendre le flot de paroles que son meilleur ami débitait inlassablement en parcourant la salle commune d'un bout à l'autre et préféra attendre en espérant que la crise passe rapidement.

Hermione était restée debout en fixant ses yeux noisette sur le Survivant. Elle garda sa posture même lorsque Ron se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

Le silence s'installa et perdura pendant plusieurs longues et insupportables minutes pour Harry. Finalement c'est Ron, plus pâle que la mort, qui brisa le silence.

- « Q..qu..qui est… est-ce ? » bégaya-t-il encore sous le choc.

Harry attendit quelques secondes avant de lâcher la bombe.

- « Severus. » dit-il simplement en s'apprêtant à voir la guerre débarquer.

- « ROGUE ? » hurlèrent ses deux amis avant de l'engueuler tout les deux en même temps.

Harry se retrouvait coincer dans la salle commune, assis dans un fauteuil avec deux véritables furies le sermonnant. Sa tête commença à bourdonner et ses yeux picotèrent dangereusement. Ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient tout les deux attaqué sans se soucier des conséquences. Harry avait eu droit à tout dans les commentaires : Severus était un bâtard sans cœur, un vieux débris, un homme mauvais baignant dans la magie noire, qu'il était inconscient de sortir avec cette chauve-souris, que cette dernière n'allait lui faire que du mal, ect... Et il passait sous silence des autres bien plus piquantes tant sur l'homme qu'il aimait que sur son choix.

- « STOP ! » hurla-t-il en se levant à son tour tout en arborant un torrent de larmes impressionnant.

Les deux autres cessèrent de s'époumoner presque instantanément lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de son état.

- « VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS NOUS JUGER ? » cria Harry de toutes ses forces avec une voix qui, à la fin, se brisa dans des sanglots monstrueux.

- « Mais, Harry, comment as tu pu… » tenta d'amorcer Hermione avant de se faire brutalement interrompre par un hurlement de rage.

- « COMMENT AI-JE PU ? JE NE SAIS PAS ! JE L'AIME C'EST TOUT ! JE L'AIME, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? » explosa Harry alors que les portraits présents dans la pièce se bouchaient les oreilles.

Ses vis-à-vis restèrent cois et Harry les devança avant qu'un des deux ne se remettent à parler.

- « Je pensais que vous auriez accepté car même si j'aime une homme, Severus de surcroît, je reste tout de même Harry… Mais il faut croire que non, pas pour vous apparemment… » murmura Harry en refusant d'affronter le regard de ses meilleurs amis, enfin, si ils pouvaient toujours les considérer comme tels. Il se retourna vivement, se mettant dos aux jeunes gens. « Ne me suivez surtout pas, je ne veux plus vous voir pour l'instant et je pense que vu votre réaction, c'est réciproque… » mit en garde Harry avant de courir hors du dortoir pour aller rejoindre la seule personne qui l'aimait réellement pour ce qu'il était.

* * *

Harry courut dans les couloirs en pleurant. Une fois près des cachots, il se remit à marcher et essuya ses larmes. Il s'arrêta devant une porte garder.

- « Amortencia » chuchota-il faiblement.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'entrouvrit à peine. Harry regarda par la fente entre le mur et la porte, il vit que Severus était dos à lui, certainement le nez dans un grimoire qu'il consultait. Apparemment il n'avait rien entendu. Harry poussa rapidement la porte, entra dans les appartements et clapa fermement le morceau de bois.

Severus, qui lisait un article sur les effets du venin d'acromentule, se retourna brusquement pour voir la source de cette intrusion. Mais tout ce qu'il vit, c'est une crinière ébène et ébouriffé collée contre son torse, s'agrippant à sa chemise – la déchirant presque – tout en sanglotant pitoyablement. Rogue, la surprise passée, mit ses bras autour de son Gryffondor, le souleva et l'emporta avec lui sur le divan.

Il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes et douces au creux de l'oreille pour tenter de l'apaiser. Ça marchait mais il fallut au moins une heure pour que le jeune homme se calme vraiment et consente à le regarder de ses yeux verts magnifiquement tristes. Le professeur scruta attentivement le visage d'Harry et passait son pouce sur les stigmates que les larmes avaient laissés sur sa peau douce.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? » demande doucement Rogue et plongeant son regard d'une noirceur intense dans le regard du Rouge et Or.

- « Pouvais plus tenir… ai dit… Ron… Hermione » murmura péniblement Harry en entrecoupant sa phrase pour reprendre son souffle accaparé de peine.

Severus haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil et enlaça le jeune homme dans une étreinte réconfortante et le berçant un peu. Il fulminait. Vu l'état d'Harry et ce qu'il venait d'essayer de dire, Severus avait parfaitement compris qu'il avait annoncé leur situation de couple à ses 'amis' qui l'avaient apparemment mal, très mal pris. Il continuait de balancer lentement Harry et ce dernier réussit péniblement à s'endormir dans ses bras. Severus le porta dans leur chambre, embrassa doucement ses lèvres, sortit lentement de la pièce et resta planté au milieu du salon. Il se retenait de tout casser devant le malheur de son aimé. Il attrapa un parchemin, griffonna un mot qui avertissait Harry qu'il devait partir à cause d'une affaire urgente et le mit en évidence sur la table de nuit du jeune homme. Rogue partit doucement de ses appartements pour ne pas risquer d'éveiller le Beau au bois dormant qui y résidait pour mieux se mettre à courir furieusement jusqu'à la tour des ennemis jurés de Serpentard.

* * *

Ron et Hermione étaient honteux de leur attitude face à leur ami. Ils étaient affalés dans le divan de la salle commune, un à côté de l'autre, le regard vide dirigé vers la cheminée. Ils se morfondaient quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame laissa entrer quelqu'un sans ménager sa voix. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent avec horreur le Rogue des grands jours. L'homme les fixaient d'un regard noir tandis que les deux Gryffondors se ratatinaient sur place.

- « Puis-je savoir, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, pourquoi Harry a-t-il déboulé chez moi en étant proche du suicide ? » susurra froidement Rogue

Silence des intéressés.

- « Vous avez oublié ? » demanda Severus faussement étonné. « Alors laissez-moi vous rafraîchir votre mémoire. _Vous_ avez tout simplement rejeté votre meilleur ami comme quelqu'un l'aurait fait pour le plus virulent mangemort existant. _Vous _ne l'avez pas soutenu, pire _vous _l'avez rabaissé lui ainsi que ses sentiments pour moi. A cause de _vous _il déprime car il _vous _considérait comme la famille qu'il n'a jamais eu et maintenant, il se retrouve à nouveau orphelin si je puis dire ainsi. » murmura l'homme en noir d'une voix aussi meurtrière et tranchante que le couperet d'une guillotine aiguisée à souhait et il prenait un malin plaisir à accentuer les pronoms personnels avec une rage étonnante tout en gardant son calme physiquement.

Les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry regardaient Rogue sans vraiment le voir mais ils l'avaient écouté et leur mal-être augmentait de secondes en secondes quand leur professeur leurs parlait.

L'homme ténébreux les toisa et se dirigea vers le portrait qui bouchait la sortie. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se retourna vers les jeunes gens.

- « J'allais oublié : Bravo pour votre courage et votre loyauté ! » lâcha-t-il « Sur ce, je vous salue bien bas… » annonça-t-il en disparaissant par le trou de la Grosse Dame tandis qu'Hermione fondait en larmes et que Ron prenait sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Ils se rendaient tout doucement compte qu'ils s'étaient comportés comme les pires abrutis que la terre ait jamais portés.

* * *

Harry se réveilla à peine cinq minutes après que Severus ait quitté ses appartements. Le jeune se frotta les yeux et vit un parchemin trônant sur sa table de nuit. Il lut et devina où Rogue allait et de quelle urgence il lui parlait dans son message. Harry bondit du lit, se rhabilla décemment et courut à toute vitesse vers sa tour. Il arriva trop tard, il croisa son compagnon qui s'en revenait vers les cachots. Ils se firent face.

- « Tu as de la chance, ils ont réagi sur un coup de tête, ils t'aiment comme tu es, seulement c'est difficile de digérer le coming-out d'un proche et encore plus lorsque ce dernier est avec un ennemi déclaré. » dit Severus en lui lançant un sourire sublime. « Va leur parler ! » ordonna doucement Rogue.

Le Gryffondor l'embrassa doucement avant de le dépasser et de rentrer dans la salle commune pour confronter ses meilleurs amis. Il rentra en silence et s'assit en face d'eux, reproduisant ainsi le schéma de tout à l'heure sauf qu'il voyait deux zombies. Il s'installa et attendit.

- « Désolé, Harry, je devrais aller pourrir dans la forêt interdite avec les descendants d'Aragog plutôt que de t'avoir pour ami… » murmura Ron dans un souffle.

- « Quant à moi, Harry, je mérite un Effort Exceptionnel dans toutes les matières. » émit Hermione d'une petite voix frissonnante.

Les deux Rouges et Or étaient crispés, ils redoutaient un accès de colère noire de la part d'Harry même si ils l'auraient amplement mérité.

Harry se tut, pencha lentement sa tête sur la droite en signe d'encouragement afin que Ron et Hermione continuent.

- « Vois-tu, Harry, quand tu nous a dit que tu étais… » commença Hermione en rougissant.

- « Que je suis gay. » compléta fermement Harry.

- « Oui, donc que tu es gay, Ron et moi avons été sonnés… On t'a vu sortir avec Cho puis Ginny, il y aussi des filles qui tueraient pour que tu les regardes simplement et là, on apprend que tu es homosexuel et que tu es en couple avec Rogue. » continua Hermione qui s'arrêta et Ron reprit le flambeau.

- « Ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois homosexuel qui nous a, on va dire, dérangé mais que tu sortes avec Rogue. On l'a toujours haï, toi y compris, on l'a toujours maudit et on lui a fait les 400 coups et puis on part, Hermione et moi, quelques jours en vacances, on revient et là, tu nous annonces que tu l'aimes et que vous êtes en couple. Imagine le choc qu'on a eu. On a refusé d'y croire, on s'est dit que tu nous jouais une mauvaise blague puis quand on t'a vu en larmes et en rage, on a eu un déclic mais tu étais déjà parti. Alors on s'est assis, on a réfléchi et attendu que tu veuilles bien nous reparler. Puis Rogue a déboulé ici et on a vraiment réalisé ce qu'on avait fait. » expliqua le rouquin.

- « On est vraiment désolé, Harry, excuse-nous, je t'en prie ! » supplia Hermione qui recommença à pleurer.

Harry écouta attentivement ses deux meilleurs amis et prit un air renfrogné qui amena ses amis à se rétracter encore plus sur eux-mêmes et à baisser les yeux. Harry, en voyant sa victoire, éclata de rire, un rire heureux et chaleureux. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent puis se jetèrent sur le Gryffondor en riant aux éclats eux aussi. Le trio était reformé et irrémédiablement inséparable.

Après quelques minutes de câlins collectifs, Harry se dégagea et mit ses mains à plat sur ses hanches et toisa les deux Rouges et Or dans une parfaite imitation de Mme Weasley en colère contre ses jumeaux.

- « Une seule obligation… » commença Harry alors que le jeune femme et le rouquin recommençait à trembler. « Maintenant, vous allez vous entendre avec Severus, est-ce clair ? » ordonna Harry.

Ses amis acquiescèrent même si Hermione le fit péniblement et que Ron donna clairement son avis en grognant.

Le trio passa le temps du dîner ensemble dans la salle commune et Hermione aborda le sujet de la relation d'Harry avec Rogue.

- « Alors, ça date depuis le début des vacances ? » demanda timidement Hermione.

- « Non, depuis le 1er novembre ! » dit joyeusement Harry.

- « QUOI ? » crièrent de concert ses meilleurs amis avant de se monter outrés.

Harry souffla, c'était reparti pour un tour.

* * *

Après le dîner, Harry abandonna Ron et Hermione pour aller chez Severus. Il dut dire au duo de ne pas l'attendre. Il partit en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles sous les gentils quolibets de Ron et Hermione.

* * *

Harry entra dans les appartements de l'homme qu'il aimait et vit qu'il n'était pas là après un rapide tour du propriétaire. Parfait, se dit-il. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se changea. Il opta pour un jean moulant délavé dont le tissu au niveau du genoux gauche était effilé, accompagné d'une chemise d'un rouge sombre qui hypnotisait le regard. Il mit des chaussures de cuir, noires et impeccablement propres. Il se regarda dans le miroir et passa sa main pour ébouriffer encore plus sa tignasse. Satisfait de son petit effet, il sortit de la salle de bain et alluma des bougies dans tout le salon et alla décorer la chambre. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à l'entrée, et attendit.

* * *

Severus s'était vengé sur son dîner, les petits emmerdeurs Rouges et Or avaient gravement nuit à ses nerfs ! Il mangea rageusement et traîna des pieds dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il cracha le mot de passe, entra et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- « Joyeux Anniversaire, Severus » dit langoureusement Harry dans son fauteuil.

Harry l'avait attendu et lui offrait une image imprégnée de luxure et de tentation. Il avait aussi décoré les lieux dans une ambiance romantique. Son cadet lui souriait d'un air séducteur.

- « Dois-je comprendre en te voyant ici que ça s'est arrangé avec tes lionceaux ? » railla Severus qui voulait caché son émotion. Mais Harry y était trop habitué et savait la parade.

- « Un commentaire en plus et tu n'auras pas tes cadeaux ! » chanta gaiement Harry.

- « 'Tes' ? » demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

- « Celui de Noël et celui pour ton anniversaire ! » lui rétorqua Harry avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Severus regarda suspicieusement le jeune Gryffondor qui s'approchait de lui d'une démarche féline et tentatrice.

Harry tendit une petite boîte carrée emballée dans un papier couleur argent agrémenté d'un ruban vert - Vive le rapport avec les Serpentards - tandis que Severus lui donnait une boîte rectangulaire emballée dans un papier doré accompagné d'un ruban rouge. Vraiment les deux mêmes ceux-là.

Harry embrassa Severus avec passion et commença à déballer son cadeau. Il ouvrit un écrin en velours qui renfermait un magnifique collier fait d'argent. Ce dernier était finement travaillé, comportait une multitude de rubis si infimes qu'on aurait dit des grains de poussières. Harry, bouche-bée, regarda de plus près le pendentif qui complétait le collier. Il s'agissait d'une tablette fine représentant une Griffon avec un serpent, se mêlant l'un à l'autre. Les deux animaux étaient dessinés en une lignée de petits diamants brillant d'un éclat divin. Si on retournait la plaque, on pouvait y lire : _« Harry Potter et Severus Rogue, 1__er__ novembre 1997 »_

Severus ouvrit son cadeau en même temps qu'Harry. Il ouvrit la petit boîte carré et y découvrit un bracelet formés de deux fils : un en or, l'autre en argent. Le fil d'or comportait une spirale de rubis et celui d'argent arborait une suite d'émeraudes sculptées en triangles. Lorsque Severus l'attacha à son poignet gauche, il vit que les deux bouts de l'attache formaient des mots. Les mêmes qu'il avait gravés sur le cadeau de son Gryffondor. Il sourit avant d'attraper le visage d'Harry et de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Cependant, Harry le repoussa doucement. Il regarda Rogue dans les yeux.

- « Ça, c'était le cadeau pour notre Noël… » dit Harry. « Il reste encore celui pour ton anniversaire ! » acheva-t-il.

- « Et quel est ce cadeau ? » murmura Rogue déjà comblé.

- « Ma virginité. » lui répondit Harry.

* * *

Voilà, fin du 10ème chapitre. Mouhahaha, je suis cruelle hein ? x) Alors pour vous, couchera ou couchera pas ? XD Vous le saurez mercredi :P

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Voici donc le chapitre 11 XD J'espère qu'il plaira surtout aux plus impatient(e)s XD Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre rattrapera la fin cruelle du 10 XDD

Bonne lecture :P

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Rogue regardait son compagnon, il avait les yeux écarquillés en dévisageant le Rouge et Or. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- « Qu…quoi ? » bafouilla-t-il.

- « Je veux faire l'amour avec toi. » répondit Harry.

Severus cligna des yeux.

- « Harry… es-tu réellement conscient de ce que tu m'offres ? » demanda Severus dans un murmure.

- « Oui, j'en ai conscience. » souffla Harry « J'ai conscience que je t'aime toi, Severus Rogue, et que ce n'est pas une passade. J'ai conscience que je veux passer ma vie avec toi. J'ai conscience que je te veux pour moi et en moi. J'ai conscience que je te veux pour ma première fois. Oui, j'ai conscience de tout ça, Severus et j'en suis sûr. Et tu sais pourquoi je suis sûr de tout ça ? Parce que je suis amoureux de toi. » reprit Harry en enlaçant tendrement l'homme qui lui faisait face. « Je t'aime Severus » chuchota-t-il tandis que Severus calait son visage dans son cou en embrassant délicatement ce dernier.

- « Je t'aime aussi Harry » avoua Rogue dans un murmure en regardant son futur amant dans ses yeux émeraudes.

Harry lui sourit, le prit par la main, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et l'invita à entrer dans cette dernière.

Harry lui lâcha la main et Severus observa la pièce. Harry avait disposé des bougies par-ci, par-là qui donnait une ambiance délicieusement tamisée, chaleureuse et douce. Le lit gigantesque était parsemé de pétales de roses écarlates. La porte claqua derrière lui et Harry vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il gémit à ce contact doux et innocent.

Il entraîna Harry sur le lit, sans cesser le baiser chaste. Il s'allongea au-dessus du Gryffondor et commença à approfondir le baiser. Il taquina les lèvres d'Harry de sa langue, les léchant pour accéder à l'entrée de sa bouche. Le jeune entrouvrit les lèvres et Severus en profita pour les mordiller au passage et les faire gonfler progressivement. Il délaissa les lèvres d'Harry pour aller à la rencontre de sa langue. Il titilla cette dernière avec la sienne et le Rouge et Or répondait parfaitement. Le baiser commençait à devenir plus fougueux et les gémissements commencèrent à se faire délicatement entendre.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes et quand Severus se retira afin de reprendre son souffle, c'était pour mieux commencer à déboutonner sensuellement sa chemise avec un sourire lubrique adressé à Harry qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure dans un geste gourmand.

Severus défaisait ses boutons lentement, très lentement, découvrant peu à peu son torse pâle comme la mort, fin, masculin et sculpté par les années d'espionnage et de duels.

Une fois tout les boutons détachés, il laissa tomber sa chemise dans une lenteur agonisante. Il sentit que sa petite scène eut pour effet de renforcer l'envie d'Harry canalisée dans son pénis. Il reprit les lèvres d'Harry, les martyrisant, il lécha la mâchoire du Gryffondor puis fit parcourir sa langue sur la peau du cou du jeune homme qui n'était que gémissements. Il s'appliquait à faire un adorable suçon alors que ses doigts caressaient tout le corps d'Harry qui se tordait de plaisir avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise pourpre. A chaque fois qu'il déboutonnait un bouton, Severus embrassait passionnément l'endroit libéré de son entrave.

Harry s'arquait de plus en plus et respirait difficilement tout en écartant inconsciemment de plus en plus ses jambes musclées permettant à Rogue de se glisser entre elles.

Severus frotta son érection contre celle d'Harry ce qui leurs arracha à tout deux des gémissements sonores et avide du corps de l'autre.

Harry se souleva dès que Severus eut fini de détacher sa chemise et l'envoya balader au loin dans la chambre sous le ricanement de son bourreau. Ce dernier ne cessait de l'embrasser sur chaque centimètre de sa peau et entreprit de défaire sa ceinture. Elle fut expédiée au pied du lit en moins de 5 secondes et dans un grand geste embarrassé. Rogue s'appliqua alors d'enlever le jean d'Harry qui lui moulait si bien ses fesse rebondies et fermes ainsi que ses jambes fines et ses hanches étroites. Il sentit Severus se retourner sur lui tout en baissant le pantalon et il entendit une formule murmurée. Harry sentit un courant d'air au niveau de ses pieds et son jean termina sa descendante avant d'aller s'échouer sur la garde-robe. Severus se rallongea sur lui et fit parcourir sa langue de la jugulaire jusqu'au tissu du boxer qui protégeait sa nudité et qui cachait sa virilité excitée. Rogue fit glisser ses deux index en-dessous du tissu et tira pour le faire descendre.

Le boxer enlevé, Severus balada ses mains impatientes sur les mollets, les cuisses, les hanches de Harry. Il agrippa ces dernières et approcha ses lèvres du gland rougi de son aimé. Il donna un léger coup de langue sur la tête du phallus d'Harry qui émit un gémissement de contentement et prit les cheveux longs de son compagnon dans ses mains. Severus parcourait de sa langue l'érection fièrement dressée et après dans minutes d'intense douleur pour Harry, il le pris tendrement dans sa bouche et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur un Harry agonisant de plaisir.

Harry était catapulté dans les limbes du plaisir et il n'en serait sorti pour rien au monde. Il gémissait à chaque mouvement, chaque coup de langue, criait légèrement à chaque morsure délicates, serrait de plus en plus la chevelure de l'homme qui l'aimait. Plusieurs fois il crut qu'il allait jouir dans la bouche de Severus mais celui-ci ne voulait pas le libérer tout de suite et le ramenait avant qu'il atteigne le point de non retour.

Severus adorait goûter son amant, ce liquide si pur et qui n'avait jamais coulé pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il laissa la verge d'Harry et remonta vers la bouche du Rouge et Or. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une passion ardente, un désir dévorant réciproque Severus se redressa sur le corps d'Harry et ce dernier défit le braguette de l'homme. Rogue enleva rapidement son pantalon, fit glissé hâtivement son boxer pour libérer son sexe avide de rapports.

Severus plongea vers sa table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir et pris un flacon de liquide. Il revint mordiller le cou d'Harry et l'interrogea du regard. Harry hocha doucement la tête. Il avait les yeux mis-clos, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser passer son souffle rapide. Severus glissa sa langue un niveau du nombril du jeune homme et mima l'acte sexuel avec sa langue alors qu'Harry gémissait sourdement. Il s'enduisit rapidement les doigts de lubrifiant et dirigea sa main vers l'intimité de son compagnon.

Harry sentit un doigt coquin caresser son intimité avant de s'y introduire lentement et en douceur. Il ne sentit presque rien mais l'intrusion faisait passer une sensation étrange dans son corps. Severus le laissa s'habituer puis revint dévorer sa bouche alors qu'il insérait un deuxième doigt qui fit grimacer Harry de douleur. Le jeune homme se crispa autour des doigts inquisiteurs mais lorsqu'il entendit les paroles rassurantes de Severus et sentit une langue suçotant ses mamelons durcis, il l'oublia. Son compagnon commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses doigts, préparant ainsi le jeune homme à ce qui allait arriver.

Après quelques minutes où Harry commençait à sentir le plaisir venir doucement, Severus entra un troisième doigt sans cesser ses mouvements de va-et-vient avec en plus des mouvements en ciseaux. Cri de douleur cette fois-ci qui fut étouffé lorsqu'il s'occupa à mordiller les lobes d'Harry. Il continua de le préparer soigneusement quelques minutes puis retira ses doigts du corps du Gryffondor. Il écarta encore un peu plus les jambes du jeune homme et plaça son érection devant l'anus du Rouge et Or. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

- « Vas-y… » supplia Harry, déterminé.

Severus opina et commença à entrer son pénis dans le fourreau de chair convoité. Harry hurla sous la douleur soudaine, s'agrippa aux épaules de son compagnon en le griffant accidentellement. Severus attendit quelques secondes et fit une nouvelle poussée. La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit en un cri muet et des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux. Il recommença l'opération quelques fois – Harry ne voulant pas qu'il se retire mais qu'il continue jusqu'au bout – afin d'entrer complètement en lui. Il demeura immobile quelques instants et commença lentement à bouger les hanches. Harry se détendait au fur et à mesure, le douleur refluant pour laisser place au plaisir. Après quelques minutes, un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa et il ramena un peu plus Severus en lui en se cambrant d'avantage.

Severus sourit en voyant son Gryffondor se détendre et commencer à apprécier leur première fois. Il nicha son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et commença des mouvements plus amples. Il accélérait ses va-et-vient en Harry qui se mordait à sang les lèvres en couinant de plaisir.

Harry cria en s'accrochant brutalement aux omoplates lorsque Severus heurta sa prostate. Severus laissa échapper un petit rire vainqueur et revint toucher encore et encore, de plus en plus brutalement, de plus en plus vite, la glande si délicate qui faisait réagir son amant. Et quand il commença caresser l'érection du jeune homme, des cris d'extase se firent entendre dans la pièce. Les deux hommes s'égosillaient sans aucune retenue tellement c'était bon.

Harry ne tint plus longtemps, le corps en sueur, il se tendit et répandant son sperme entre son ventre et celui de Severus en criant son plaisir. Son amant le rejoignit quelques instants après et éjacula puissamment dans le corps d'Harry avant de retomber sur celui-ci, leurs deux corps tremblants suite à leurs orgasmes. Severus captura les joues d'Harry avec ses mains et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour le jeune homme et se retira doucement.

Il s'allongea à sur la droite du lit, ramenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et joignant ses mains sous celle-ci. Il avait un sourire bien-heureux plaqué sur ses lèvres. Harry, dans le même état, se retourna vers son aîné, posa sa tête sur son torse luisant de sueur et ramena sa jambe droite sur les cuisses de son désormais amant.

Les deux hommes amoureux s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Severus eut le plus beau anniversaire de sa vie.

* * *

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain, il s'étira comme un chat dans le lit et frotta sa joue gauche sur les pectoraux de son amant. Ce dernier dormait toujours, ses longs cheveux noirs se soulevant délicatement sous son souffle apaisé dû au sommeil. Harry s'allongea entre les jambes de l'homme à plat ventre sur lui. Il croisa les bras sur les abdominaux de façon à pouvoir voir de face le visage de son amant. Il souriait devant cette vision du terrifiant Severus Rogue, fléau des élèves de Poudlard tout âge confondu.

Après quelques minutes, Severus grogna doucement, ses paupières papillonnèrent et il ouvrit les deux orbes d'un noir profond qui lui servaient d'yeux pour se damner directement à la vue du jeune l'homme le dévorant du regard avec un sourire suintant la joie.

- « Bonjour mon Amour » susurra tranquillement Severus en caressant les joues d'Harry de sa main droite.

- « Bonjour gros dormeur ! » répondit gaiement Harry.

- « Oh ça va hein ! Pour une fois que je peux faire la grasse mat' ! Surtout après ce que nous avons fait… » chuchota Rogue d'un air entendu.

Les joues du Gryffondor rosirent au souvenir de sa première fois.

- « As-tu apprécié au moins ? » taquina l'aîné.

- « C'était magnifique et vu l'état de ma gorge qui est en feu ce matin, je pense que tu peux déduire la réponse à ta question… »

Severus eut un rire léger et purement évocateur.

- « C'est vrai que si tu n'as pas empêché tout Poudlard de dormir, c'est un miracle ! » railla Severus

- « Je ferai moins le fier à ta place car tu étais dans le même état que moi, mon cher amant ! » rétorqua Harry.

- « Ouais… discussion close ! » décida Rogue sur un accès de mauvaise foi. « Et si on s'habillait pour prendre le petit-déjeuner ? » proposa-t-il tandis que Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Le couple se leva, ils mirent chacun un peignoir et se dirigèrent vers la table du salon. Une fois assis, Severus claqua des doigts et le petit-déjeuner apparut sur la table. Ils mangèrent dans un silence complice. Harry essayait de ne pas trop gesticuler sur sa chaise, même si c'était presque supportable, la douleur que diffusait son arrière-train le gênait un temps soit peu. Il se maîtrisait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais rien n'échappait à l'œil d'espion de son compagnon. Ce dernier sourit intérieurement, ayant jadis vécu cette situation délicate et embarrassante, et se leva vers la salle de bain. Harry le regarda, étonné, mais il comprit quand il vit revenir l'homme ténébreux avec un baume à appliquer sur la zone douloureuse. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry et ce dernier se leva pour se recoucher à plat ventre sur le divan. Severus lui passait l'onguent doucement, ne négligeant aucun millimètres de la peau éprouvée par le plaisir de la veille.

- « On dirait un bébé sans défenses posant sur une peau de mouton… » remarqua Rogue en ricanant de la situation.

- « Je suis loin d'être un bébé et je peux me défendre ! » cracha Harry, piqué au vif par le sarcasme.

- « En es-tu sûr ? » provoqua volontairement l'aîné.

- « Oui : j'ai un moyen incontournable pour te faire plier et gagner la bataille… » susurra le cadet.

- « Et puis-je savoir lequel ? » questionna Rogue qui redoutait la réponse.

- « Abstinence ! » annonça fièrement le Rouge et Or.

- « Ce chantage est réciproque seulement ! » contre-attaqua le professeur.

- « Oui mais très efficace et je suis sûr que tu craqueras le premier ! » chantonna l'élève.

Grognement en guise de réponse où il crut comprendre « sale gamin ». Harry savourait silencieusement sa victoire lorsque Rogue lui ramena vivement le peignoir sur ses fesses.

La deux hommes paressaient dans leurs appartements lorsque le temps du déjeuner arriva. Harry partir cinq minutes avant Rogue et entra dans la grande salle puis s'assit entre Ron et Hermione. Les deux Gryffondors l'interrogeaient du regard mais il ne répondait rien sinon par un sourire extatique accroché à ses lèvres.

Ils bavardaient joyeusement quand Severus entra en jetant un regard noir et meurtrier à la petite assemblée. Cette dernière se tut instantanément à sa présence et attendit qu'il se soit assis pour recommencer à parler comme si de rien n'était.

Ron et Hermione savaient où Harry avait passé la nuit. Ils acceptaient le choix de leur ami même si pour le moment le sujet restait un tantinet tabou et qu'il les mettait mal à l'aise. Hermione riva ses yeux noisette sur son assiette alors que les oreilles de Ron s'enflammaient instantanément.

Albus regardait les réactions des personnes de la table et se réjouit. Il croisa ses mains en-dessous de son menton et passa tout le monde en rayon X contenu dans ses yeux. Il sourit délicatement et porta son inspection sur Harry. Il vit la chaîne faite d'argent de son collier. Il regarda aussi le cou de Severus mais il ne remarqua rien. Aucun signe de bijou. Jusqu'à ce que Severus lève son bras gauche et remette derrière son oreille ses cheveux qui le gênaient. Dumbledore put aisément voir un bracelet magnifique. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus si c'était possible.

- « C'est un bien beau bijou que vous avez là, Severus ! » complimenta-t-il le concerné.

Rogue tourna sa tête vers son interlocuteur, plissa ses yeux en le dévisageant et ne répondit rien.

- « C'est vrai professeur Rogue, où l'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda McGonagall étonnée que ce dernier porte un bijou si élégant.

La peur montait en Harry. Si jamais sa directrice de maison faisait le rapport avec ses sorties nocturnes et Severus…

- « Il appartenait jadis à ma défunte mère. » asséna Rogue d'une voix meurtrière qui incita tout le monde à ne faire aucun commentaire et le croire sur parole.

Harry souffla intérieurement tandis que Rogue bouillonnait de colère et qu'il se promettait de faire payer Albus pour sa remarque qui attirait tout les regards et les questions.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa sans encombres et les deux amants partirent chacun de leur côté, Harry avec ses deux meilleurs amis et Ginny, Severus accompagné de ses plans machiavéliques.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour le chapitre 11 ^^ Alors, vous n'êtes plus frutré(e)s ? XD J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Chapitre 12 vendredi en fin d'après-midi !

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ! Voici donc le 12ème chapitre de ma fiction =D Je vous remercie toujours pour vos reviews *se prosterne encore une fois* :P

Cependant, j'ai une petite annonce : je commence mes examens le 7 décembre (oui c'est tôt) et je finis le 16 donc, je vais tout doucement entrer dans ma période de révisions, puis ce sera les examens. En conclusion, je risque d'écrire beaucoup moins souvent et de poster moins souvent également avant le 16 décembre. Je m'en excuse d'avance pour les attentes futures mais je n'y peux rien XD

Ça, c'était la petite parenthèse, alors pour ceux qui ont été un peu déçus par le scène de sexe entre Harry et Severus (je pense notamment à Eileen19 ;) ) je vous prierais de m'excuser pour mes maladresses et incohérences mais je n'ai que 15 ans (16 le 31 décembre) donc je suis encore petite (on va dire XD), de plus, c'est ma première fiction. Mais promis, j'essaierai de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs :P

Pour Vampir-kun : XD tant mieux si ça excuse la fin du 10ème. Alors pour Severus, disons simplement qu'il commence à en avoir assez que ce cher Albus Dumbledore essaie d'attirer l'attention des autres sur les petits changements qui s'opèrent XD Et connaissant le professeur tyrannique...

Si vous avez des questions, posez-les XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture :PP

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Severus ruminait sur le chemin des cachots. Pourquoi donc le directeur attirait le regard des autres sur les changements qui s'opéraient ? Et pourquoi le faisait-il alors que normalement, il devait aider à cacher le couple aux yeux de tous ?

Severus s'assit dans son divan et croisa les jambes, il pensait que si il n'arrêtait pas Dumbledore, celui-ci allait franchir les limites juste par simple amusement. Il devait faire quelque chose. Et vite.

L'homme ténébreux réfléchissait lorsque les flammes de sa cheminée se teintèrent en vert éclatant où la tête d'Albus apparut.

- « Puis-je venir professeur ? » demanda poliment le directeur.

- « Même si je vous répond d'aller au diable, vous viendrez quand même alors à quoi bon vous répondre négativement ou positivement, Albus ? » soupira Rogue exaspéré.

La tête disparut et revint avec tout son corps cette fois-ci. Le vieil sortit gracieusement de l'antre de la cheminée et prit garde à ne pas salir le salon de son hôte. Il s'assit dans un des deux fauteuils de cuir noir. Rogue l'ignorait superbement.

- « Allons Severus, ne faites pas la tête ! Personne n'a rien deviné et Minerva a cessé d'avoir des doutes quand Miss Granger et les Weasley sont revenus vu qu'Harry disparaît moins souvent maintenant ! » rassura Dumbledore mais qui se prit au visage un puissant blizzard en guise de réponse de Severus qui ne le regardait même pas et pinçait les lèvres si bien qu'on le croirait dépourvu d'orifice buccal.

Le directeur se raidit quelque peu, si Severus ne l'engueulait pas ou ne lui répliquait pas, c'était de très mauvaise augure. Ce n'était pas l'habitude de l'homme de réagir ainsi en face de son employeur.

Le vieil homme soupira et se rabaissa.

- « D'accord, je m'excuse de vous avoir enquiquiner en public et je promets que je ne recommencerai plus ! Là, voilà ! Vous êtes content ? » grommela Albus.

- « Non. » répondit simplement Severus qui venait d'avoir une idée.

- « Mais enfin Severus ! Je me prive d'une des mes activités favorites en vous promettant ça ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » demanda-t-il étonné.

Rictus et regard mauvais de la part de Severus. Albus déglutit. Il allait passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Severus se leva en lui jetant un regard qui signifiait clairement que si il bougeait, il le tuerait et Rogue disparut dans une des pièces pour réapparaître avec un petit sac en papier dans ses bras.

- « Prenez ce paquet avec vous, ce soir vous irez à l'endroit que vous indique le plan qui se trouve à l'intérieur et vous devrez être habillé avec ce qui s'y trouve également. » annonça Severus, fier de son idée.

Albus prit le petit sachet et regarda rapidement à l'intérieur avant de défaillir. Il ouvrit la bouche mais son vis-à-vis le devança.

- « C'est un ordre, Albus. Et sachez que si vous vous dérobez, je le saurai et je vous donnerai une autre tâche à faire qui se sera bien pire. » susurra le professeur. « Et j'allais oublié… » dit-il en poussant le vieil homme vers la sortie. « Estimez-vous heureux que les élèves reviennent demain ! » termina-t-il en refermant la porte au nez du directeur de Poudlard qui pleurait intérieurement sur son sort. Pourquoi lui ?

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny rigolaient sur le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors et entrèrent ensemble dans la salle commune. Ils s'installèrent et les trois meilleurs amis se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers Ginny.

- « Ginny, tu gênes ! » dit Ron avec son tact habituel.

- « Et bien merci ! » répondit la jeune rouquine courroucée.

Ginny se leva dignement et jeta un regard meurtrier à son frère avant de monter à grands pas rageurs dans son dortoir. Une fois les oreilles de Ginny hors danger, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » questionna Harry.

- « Tu es resté avec lui toute la nuit pas vrai ? » accusa Ron.

Harry soupira.

- « Oui, c'était son anniversaire, je voulais le passer avec lui ! » répondit simplement Harry.

- « Il n'y a rien à faire Harry, mais je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer Rogue et toi ensemble et encore moins vous … » se stoppa subitement un Ron rouge cramoisie.

- « Tu t'y habitueras ! » rigola Harry en voyant la tête de son frère de cœur.

- « Harry… es-tu heureux au moins avec lui ? » demanda Hermione sérieusement.

- « Évidemment, pourquoi cette question ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

La Gryffondor se retourna vers Ron.

- « Tu vois Ron, il est heureux et tu vas devoir l'accepter même si ça te semble bizarre qu'Harry… » s'arrêta aussi Hermione avec des joues qui rosissaient.

Harry les dévisagea puis compris la gêne de ses amis.

- « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de voir l'aspect sexuel de ma relation avec Severus si ça vous gêne ! » ricana-t-il tandis que les deux autres rougissaient encore plus.

Un petit silence passa durant lequel Harry avait de rire et de souffler d'exaspération en même temps.

- « Harry… as-tu… déjà… couché avec lui ? » demanda timidement Ron.

- « Ron !!! » rappela Hermione scandalisée.

- « Ben quoi ? Au moins, la réponse va me permettre de savoir si c'est sérieux entre eux et si je dois apprendre à ne pas maudire Rogue ou si je vais pouvoir me lâcher dans quelques temps ! » se défendit le Rouge et Or alors qu'Harry rigolait de la scène. Il ne put s'empêcher de voir en face de lui non pas deux amis mais un couple se chamaillant, tout comme lui et Severus.

- « Je vais te répondre Ron mais j'espère qu'on ne va pas épiloguer sur le sujet, c'est beaucoup trop personnel. Et non je n'ai pas _couché _avec lui, j'ai fait l'_amour_ avec lui. » répondit sereinement Harry sous le regard médusé de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Nouveau silence plus pesant et gêné. La voix de Ron résonna dans la pièce.

- « Pitié Harry, tu as fait la différence entre les deux, tu es damné ! » plaignit-il avant d'éclater de rire, accompagné des deux autres qui l'imitaient.

Tandis qu'Hermione se faisait taquiner par Ron, Harry pris la plaque de son collier entre ses doigts et sourit tout en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, à savoir : une armée des piafs d'un jaune canari qui attaquait Ron, ce dernier courant dans la salle commune en implorant la clémence d'une Hermione vindicative.

* * *

C'est le grand Albus Dumbledore, le plus puissant mage blanc existant sur terre, grand directeur de Poudlard, seul homme redouté par Voldemort, qui passa furtivement dans les couloirs de son école revêtu uniquement d'un ensemble de bonne à tout faire et maquillé comme un balai volé.

L'ensemble se composait d'une tenue de femme plus que moulante, en cuir noir avec de jolis nœuds de satin rose, agrémentée d'un napperon de dentelle blanche. Une lanière de cuir souple avec des brillants lui servait de collier, une couronne scintillante plantée dans sa perruque carrée et d'un blond platine, un plumeau dans la main droite, des porte-jarretelles blancs qui retenaient de fins bas résilles nacrés pour les empêcher de tomber et une paire de chaussures à talons de 20 centimètres et compensées de surcroît complétaient ce parfait ensemble érotique et grotesque.

Le travesti parcourut à la va vite les couloirs pour enfin arriver à son point de rendez-vous arrangé sans être vu. Il ouvrit la porte, entra dans une pièce où le noir régnait et referma la porte.

Le directeur entendit un rire diabolique ainsi qu'une musique violente s'enclencher et se figea, il ne pouvait pas se défendre, Severus lui ayant piqué sa baguette pour ce soir, il se devait d'être parfaitement docile. Il perçut un bruit de générateur et eut soudainement des lumières de projecteurs en plein dans ses yeux portant de faux, épais et longs cils noirs.

- « Mouhahahaha ! Bienvenue en enfer, Esclave ! » cria quelqu'un d'une voix surexcitée.

Albus écarquilla les yeux démesurément en voyant le possesseur de cette voix. Il se trouvait dans une pièce où des sextoys s'empilaient par dizaines sur les murs tout en côtoyant les instruments de torture made in…

- « Argus ? » demanda Albus d'une voix tremblotante.

- « Silence, Femme ! Qui t'a autorisée à parler ?! » dit le concierge d'une voix tranchante et dominatrice.

Rusard était en tenue sado-masochiste, habillé de cuir noir reluisant, un collier à piques, une casquette de policier moldu enfoncée sur le crâne, le tout avec une paire de cuissarde d'un rouge pétant exquis. Ses yeux roulaient presque tellement il était excité, de la bave écumait de sa bouche et il faisait claqué son fouet à chaque syllabe.

Le directeur se mit à trembler alors que le concierge s'approchait de lui, les mains tendues en avant et laissant échapper de sa bouche un rire démoniaque.

- « NOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN » fut le dernier mot d'Albus Dumbledore, plaqué contre la porte qui refusait de lui servir d'échappatoire.

* * *

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez ensommeillé et diffusait sa douce lumière dans les couloirs paisibles de Poudlard enfin… presque. Un vieil homme travesti marchait en canard et péniblement vers son bureau, les deux mains collées à son postérieur et maudissant un certain « Severus Rogue ».

Le directeur rentra douloureusement dans son bureau, se mit difficilement en tenue de nuit et lorsqu'il s'assit sur son matelas, il ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur.

* * *

Severus Rogue se réveilla en sursaut à cause de hurlement inhumain poussé par on ne sait quelle bestiole. Il se retourna dans son lit, vit l'heure et devina le coupable de son réveil brutal. Un ricanement machiavélique se fit entendre dans les appartements et l'homme se rendormit auprès de son jeune amant, qui dormait paisiblement le visage dans son cou, avec un sourire fier plaqué à ses lèvres fines.

* * *

Le dernier petit-déjeuner avant la rentrée des classes se passait dans un silence religieux. Harry et Rogue avaient planifié dans arrangements afin qu'ils se voient en dehors de cours et sans perturber la saison de quidditch qui allait recommencer dans peu de temps. Dumbledore les avait étrangement laissés en paix, même pas une toute petite allusion implicite en public, il progressait. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais chaque fois qu'il en faisait part à Severus, ce dernier commençait à ricaner en arborant un sourire satisfait.

Ginny commença à parler – engueuler – son cher frère pour l'avoir dégagée ainsi, Ron répliquait de plus en plus fort, McGonagall s'est proposée pour servir de médiateur pour raisonner les deux furies, Hagrid devait être en excursion dans la forêt interdite, Flitwick, sur sa pile de coussins, regardait avec amusement les Gryffondors se chamailler, Trewlaney, quant à elle, était dans son grenier en train de lever le voile sur rien du tout. Il restait Severus, Albus et Harry qui demeuraient silencieux.

- « Professeur, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » questionna Harry en voyant le directeur faire une moue de douleur, pincer les lèvres et fermer douloureusement les yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- « Ne t'en fais pas Harry, j'ai du dormir dans de mauvaises position cette nuit ! » répondit-il.

Ricanement de Severus, regard noir de Dumbledore. Harry regarda avec étonnement les deux réactions. Ses aînés lui cachaient quelque chose.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » chuchota le Rouge et Or dont la voix était quasiment couverte par les cris de ses congénères.

Dumbledore pinça encore plus les lèvres et Rogue porta son verre près de ses lèvres.

- « Disons simplement, Potter, que le directeur et moi avons fait un accord et que pour être sûr qu'il le tienne, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui montrer ce qu'il lui arriverait à chaque fois qu'il désobéirait ! » susurra l'homme en noir alors qu'Albus blêmissait.

- « Quoi ? Ça doit arriver à chaque fois que je glisserai sur notre accord ? » demanda le concerné d'une voix blanche.

- « Mais bien sûr, et ça montra crescendo à chaque contournement des règles, professeur. » répondit Rogue d'un ton mielleux.

Harry regardait Rogue puis Dumbledore, et vice-versa, avec un air de totale incompréhension plaqué sur le visage alors que les deux sources de cris étaient traînées dehors par une Minerva scandalisée et une Hermione habituée.

* * *

Severus était dans ses appartements, couché sur son divan à la façon romaine, avec Harry, couché entre ses jambes, qui lisait paisiblement. Cependant, en y regardant de plus près, il vit que le regard d'Harry ne bougeait pas et qu'il ne tournait plus les pages depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- « Severus ? » appela doucement le Rouge et Or.

- « Mmh ? » soupira l'interpellé tandis qu'il sentait une conversation sérieuse arriver.

- « Comment es-tu passé de la haine à l'amour pour moi ? » demanda à mi-voix le Gryffondor.

Severus s'y attendait, ça devait tomber un jour ou l'autre. Il se redressa un peu, entoura ses bras autour de son amant et le ramena tendrement sur son torse.

- « Au début, je te haïssais de tout mon être, c'est vrai. Les habitudes et les étiquettes sont tenaces. Aussi, j'espionnais pour Albus et je devais indirectement te protéger, quitte à y laisser ma vie. Je me demandais pourquoi, moi, je pouvais mourir et pas toi. Ma rage et ma haine envers la lignée Potter s'en est vue considérablement renforcée. Puis tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, on a gagné la guerre et tout est rentré dans l'ordre des choses. Et là, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie, j'ai vu un Potter loin d'être arrogant, soulagé d'un poids du destin, ne recherchant pas du tout la célébrité à tout les recoins de rues. C'était le premier choc. Cependant, le deuxième arriva bien vite, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais incontestablement attiré par toi, physiquement parlant, car au début, je ne voulais t'attirer que dans mon lit pour en finir avec ces tourments, mea culpa. Malheureusement sur le moment, heureusement maintenant, tu as choisi ce moment-là pour sortir avec Chang – un reniflement dégoûté agrémenta le nom – et Dumbledore te traçait donc je n'ai pu que t'espionner et de fil en aiguille, en t'observant, t'écoutant parler, en te voyant agir tel que tu étais, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. » murmura sincèrement Rogue à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Harry se retourna gracieusement vers son compagnon et se blottit contre lui, sa tête adorablement nichée contre l'épaule de Severus.

- « Et toi ? » questionna doucement Severus, avide de connaître aussi les raisons de son aimé.

- « Tu as changé dans ton comportement. Oh pas des changements gargantuesques car il fallait les regarder au bon moment et les comprendre. Il y avait dans tes yeux des lueurs que je n'avais jamais vue avant quand tu me regardais, puis ton corps me tourmentait aussi et je rêvais, comme toi, de t'attirer dans mon lit. Seulement, je me suis aussi laissé prendre au piège, et puis tu m'as fait des avances et j'ai craqué. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais gay et que je t'aimais lorsque je sortais avec Cho… » chuchota-il en guise de réponse « …même si tu as un caractère des plus épouvantables ! » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Harry en rigolant et en se récoltant une tapette sur le crâne.

- « Mais euh ! Je n'ai dit que la vérité ! » rouspéta Harry en se collant encore un peu plus à son homme.

- « On voit que tu ne te rends pas compte de ton caractère, sale Gryffondor buté ! » répliqua Severus en râlant.

Harry lui sourit et Severus fondit sur le coup. Comment résister à ce sourire d'ange ? Il embrassa le jeune homme avant de lui rendre son sourire avec un regard bienveillant. Et dire que le lendemain, les élèves rentraient au château et que les cours reprenaient le surlendemain.

* * *

Voilà, fin du 12ème chapitre, le 13 arrivera demain ou dimanche, il faut que je me décide XD

J'espère que ça vous a plu =D

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà le 13ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :P Merci pour vos reviews sur la chapitre précédent :P

Bonne lecture :P

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Le château grouillait d'étudiants surexcités qui se racontaient leurs vacances et les derniers potins croustillants. Un jeune Poufsouffle s'époumonait sur la croisière du Nil lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un et qu'il l'entraîna dans sa chute. Le première année releva la tête et commença à trembler de tout ses membres. Il avait renversé Draco Malfoy.

Le jeune et fier Sang-Pur se releva brutalement et saisit sa victime par le col de sa robe. Le plus jeune commença à pleurer et Malfoy arbora un air dégoûté.

- « Tu me feras une retenue avec Rusard, ce soir à 21h ! Et j'enlève 50 points à Poufsouffle ! » dit-il avant d'envoyer le garçon apeuré contre le mur d'en face.

Le blond aux cheveux gominés claqua des doigts et fit signe à sa troupe de le suivre. La bande rentra dans la salle commune et ils commencèrent à parler. Sauf un. Malfoy se tenait étrangement silencieux, il ne se vantait même pas ou ne traînait pas les Gryffondors dans la boue tandis que toute sa clique le faisait. Or il se prêtait toujours au jeu.

Draco était perdu dans ses pensées. Chaque année sa famille invitait son parrain, Severus, et ce dernier répondait volontiers aux attentes de la famille Malfoy, sauf cette année. Il ne s'était jamais dérobé avant et Draco se jura de mener son enquête.

* * *

Dans Poudlard, une autre personne se doutait de quelque chose. Minerva McGonagall ne savait pas ce qui se tramait, mais son intuition était formelle. Même si Harry faisait preuve de bonnes volontés pour rattraper ses notes en potions, il lui semblait quand même que Rogue le séquestrait. Néanmoins, Potter ne se plaignait pas et ne semblait ni en colère ni malheureux. Elle avait observé le professeur et l'élève, une seule question subsistait dans son esprit : depuis quand ces deux-là savaient rester ensemble sans tenter de s'entretuer ?

La directrice secoua sa tête pour se reprendre, non, décidément quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans ce château.

* * *

La cloche sonna le début du premier cours : deux heures de potions. Ron, Hermione et Harry entrèrent dans la classe et allèrent s'asseoir à leurs place habituelles.

Severus fit claqué la porte, ce qui déclencha un tremblement nerveux de Neville. Leur professeur leurs cracha le numéro de la page, mit les instructions au tableau d'un coup de baguette et leurs intima d'une voix glaciale de commencer.

Rogue s'assit à son bureau et sentit un regard insistant sur lui. Il leva la tête et confronta son regard à celui, lourd de reproches, de son filleul. Il soutint le regard du blond avant que celui-ci ne s'attèle à sa potion. Severus savait bien que Draco lui en voulait et se demandait pourquoi il avait éconduit toutes les invitations que sa famille lui avait envoyé. Seulement, il avait préféré passé son premier Noël avec Harry, seul avec lui et il se voyait mal l'amener chez les Sang-Pur et encore moins leurs expliquer la situation, surtout si il ne voulait pas subir un avada-kedavra dévastateur.

Après une heure de cours, le professeur se leva et amorça son tour des chaudrons en parcourant d'un bout à l'autre la classe. Harry semblait s'appliquer et être plus concentré que d'habitude tandis que Draco faisait n'importe quoi avec sa mixture et menaçait de concurrencer un Londubat plus que nerveux en ce jour de rentrée. Severus soupira, il allait devoir avoir une petit conversation avec sa filleul aux idées si étriquées.

La fin de la deuxième heure sonna et les élèves déposèrent leurs flacons sur le bureau de Rogue. Harry lui adressa un regard joyeux et s'en alla alors que Drago évita son regard, cassa presque son flacon en le déposant brutalement sur la table et s'en alla d'un pas rageur avec le menton en l'air.

Severus soupira.

* * *

Le soir, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, un septième année fut convoqué dans les appartements du directeur de maison. C'est ainsi que Draco frappa à la porte des appartements de son parrain pour que ce dernier vienne lui ouvrir.

Severus fit entrer son filleul et lui désigna de la main un des fauteuils. Le jeune homme s'installa tandis que le professeur faisait de même dans le fauteuil d'en face et l'ignora superbement.

- « Comment vont tes parents ? » demanda gentiment Severus.

- « Le ministère ne poursuit finalement pas Père car ils ont accepté le motif du danger envers sa famille et Mère déprime quelque peu car la haute société la boude encore malgré la réhabilitation de notre nom. » répondit Draco d'un voix traînante « Mais ça, tu l'aurais su ou deviné si tu étais venu pour les fêtes… » reprocha-t-il à son vis-à-vis.

- « Draco, je ne pouvais pas venir… » tenta Rogue avant d'être interrompu.

- « Oui je sais ! Tu ne pouvais pas venir, et pourquoi ? Tout ça parce que tu avais des affaires urgentes à régler ! Tu n'es même pas passé une seule fois durant les deux semaines de vacances ! Tu n'as même pas demander des nouvelles ! » cria le Serpentard.

Rogue se tut, il ne pouvait répliquer devant la vérité.

- « Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, Parrain, je dirai que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie mais non, je ne crois … » s'interrompit le blond en voyant les joues de son Parrain s'enflammer doucement et ses yeux pétiller.

Draco fit deux yeux comme des œufs de dragon.

- « Que… quoi ? C'est… c'est ça ? » bégaya-t-il tout à fait incrédule.

Gros silence révélateur de la part de l'intéressé. Draco bondit de son fauteuil et commença la danse de la victoire.

- « Severus est casé ! Severus est casé ! Severus est casé ! » beuglait-il dans les appartements en imitant la danse de la pluie en plein milieu du salon.

Le sus-nommé ferma douloureusement les yeux sous l'enthousiasme de son filleul qui allait très vite retomber d'après lui et il se pinça l'arête du nez avec son pouce et son index.

Draco, fatigué et la voix rocailleuse, s'écroula dans le fauteuil en rigolant. Il imaginait son parrain avec une ravissante sorcière lors de leur mariage avec tout le tralala. Il se pencha en avant avec des airs de comploteur et dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, les lèvres pincées.

- « Depuis quand ? » commença-t-il en traînant sa voix dans un accent gamin.

- « Le 1er novembre. » répondit posément l'interrogé.

- « Et bien félicitations, on se sent au courant tout d'un coup. Tu l'aimes ? » continua Draco d'un ton narquois.

- « Plus que tout au monde. » écourta Rogue en voyant la bombe arriver de le loin.

- « Quel est son joli nom ? » chantonna Draco alors que ses yeux pétillait de malice.

- « Tu sais, Draco, tu devrais abandonner ton masque de Malfoy et tout le monde t'adorerait, j'en suis sûr. » détourna Severus et évitant le regard perçant de son filleul qui souriait d'excitation.

- « N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation, Parrain. Alors ? Comment s'appelle cette charmante demoiselle ? » questionna Draco avec une voix sensuelle.

Severus regarda le blond dans les yeux, pencha doucement la tête vers la droite et eut un rictus.

- « Ta question n'est pas correcte alors je refuse d'y répondre. » ricana l'homme en noir.

- « Hein ? » demanda gracieusement Draco en se redressant, incertain d'avoir compris.

- « Remplace 'charmante demoiselle' par 'charmant damoiseau'… » susurra doucement Severus d'un air moqueur devant son neveu atterré.

Draco réfléchissait à tout vitesse, balançant son regard de gauche à droite, la bouche grande ouverte. Il la referma enfin et plongea son regard gris dans celui de son parrain, noir comme la nuit.

- « Bon d'accord, c'est un homme… Je savais que tu étais bisexuel mais j'aurais préféré que tu te sois trouvé une sorcière ! » dit simplement Draco une fois la pilule passée.

Severus haussa ironiquement les sourcils en ricanant tout en jetant un regard narquois au jeune homme.

- « Alors, comment s'appelle-t-il ? » asséna le Sang-Pur.

- « Harry Potter. » dit simplement Rogue d'un ton qu'on employait quand on parlait de météo.

Le silence tomba d'un coup dans les appartements du maître de potions. Draco semblait se liquéfier sur place en affrontant du regard son parrain qui était parfaitement calme, du moins en apparence. Draco ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau puis redescende vers sa bouche.

- « QUOI ?! » hurla-t-il dans le salon.

Severus soupira, calma le jeune homme et entreprit de raconter tout l'histoire à son neveu médusé. Très longue soirée en perspective.

* * *

McGonagall avait espionné Harry et Severus tout la semaine. Elle savait qu'Harry avait cours de rattrapage le mercredi et le samedi soir. La directrice avait scruté le moindre regard, le moindre sourire, la moindre réaction même infime des deux hommes mais elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Harry et Severus se lançaient toujours des regards noirs, ne se parlaient et ne se voyaient pas en dehors des cours normaux et de rattrapages. Harry était lui-même et Severus avait gardé son caractère irascible.

La femme sévère souffla, elle sentait qu'il y avait strangulot sous roche mais elle n'arrivait pas à pointer la baguette dessus. Minerva tournait dans ses appartements comme un lion en cage et se décida. Elle sortit en trombe de ses appartements et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

* * *

- « Voilà, tu sais tout Draco, y compris ce qu'étaient mes fameuses affaires urgentes. » termina Rogue.

Draco l'avait écouté docilement, blêmissait à chaque parole et au fur et à mesure que son parrain s'expliquait. Un petit silence passa.

- « Donc, je résume… Tu es tombé amoureux de Potter, tu sors avec lui depuis le 1er novembre, tu nous as délaissé pour rester avec lui et passer vos premières fêtes de fin d'année ensemble, comme un vieux couple marié. » résuma le jeune Serpentard d'une voix éteinte et d'un regard vide.

- « Oui. » confirma Severus.

- « Ok. » dit Draco en se levant, baguette à la main et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demande l'homme étonné.

- « Je vais aller buter Potter, le ressusciter puis le rebuter ! » dit Draco d'une voix forte alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- « Si tu fais ça… » commença son parrain.

- « Quoi ? Tu vas me botter les fesses ? » se moqua Draco en imitant la voix d'un bébé à la mode Bellatrix.

- « Je montre à tout le monde la photo de toi étant bébé, posant majestueusement sur une peau de mouton ! » chantonna Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

Draco s'arrêta net. Cette photo était la honte de sa vie !

- « Tu n'oserais pas ? » murmura Draco d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

- « Moi ? Jamais ! » ironisa Severus en haussant un sourcil.

- « Monstre manipulateur ! » accusa son filleul.

- « Bienvenue chez les Serpentards, très cher ! » répondit l'aîné avec un sourire ironique.

* * *

La directrice des Rouges et Or toqua poliment à la porte du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore où une voix chaleureuse l'invita à entrer suivie d'un chant mélodieux.

Minerva entra doucement et salua son employeur et Fumseck.

- « Ah Minerva ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, ma chère ? » demanda Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux tout en caressant son phénix de la main droite.

- « Je viens vous parler d'une affaire qui me tracasse depuis le début des vacances de Noël. » répondit la femme d'une voix neutre.

Le vieil homme l'invita à s'asseoir et fit de même. Il la passa au regard spécial rayon X avant de lui faire un signe de main pour qu'elle commence à parler.

- « Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose entre Harry et le professeur Rogue. Je ne sais pas quoi mais ça se ressent. Ils ne se hurlent même plus dessus ! Voyons c'est insensé, Albus ! Et puis, pourquoi Harry allait souvent chez lui pendant les vacances ? Je veux bien qu'il lui donne des cours mais à ce point-là, c'est de l'esclavage ! Et puis, Harry ne proteste même pas alors que d'habitude, on l'entendrait hurler de rage dans toute la région ! » démontra-t-elle « Non, non, Albus ! Je suis sûre qu'il se trame quelque chose d'illogique et d'anormal ! » assura Minerva.

Albus ne répondit pas de suite puis éclata d'un rire doux. Minerva le dévisagea.

- « Voyez-vous, Minerva, il se peut que les relations changent… » laissa en suspens Albus dont les yeux clairs pétillaient dangereusement.

- « Changer ? Entre Harry et Severus ? Impossible ! » rétorqua le professeur d'un ton catégorique agrémenté d'un hochement de tête.

- « Minerva… Vous allez devoir vous en aller mais rappelez-vous ceci : la frontière entra la haine et l'amour est bien plus mince qu'on ne le pense ! » chuchota Albus d'une voix gaie avec un sourire qu'il voulut mystérieux.

Le directeur, rigolant intérieurement, congédia une Minerva McGonagall au bord de la syncope, les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire pendant pratiquement jusque par terre.

* * *

Harry, planqué sous sa cape, marchait rapidement dans le château silencieux en cette nuit du vendredi. Ça faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris, il avait juste vu Severus lors du cours de rattrapage du mercredi où il avait, effectivement, fait des potions, pour son plus grand malheur.

Il chuchota doucement le mot de passe et entra dans les appartements à pas de velours. Le jeune se débarrassa de sa cape et entendit un bruit d'eau qui coule dans la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers cette dernière et y entra.

Severus était accroupi et jonglait avec les robinets. Harry sourit et agita sa baguette et pensant à un sort informulé. Rogue se retrouva instantanément en tenue d'Adam, sourit à son tour et eut un rire léger et séducteur.

- « Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » résonna la voix du professeur.

- « Non, je viens d'arriver ! » répliqua Harry d'un ton absent, il était trop pris à détaillé ce dos blanc et musclé qui se mouvait langoureusement.

- « Tu m'accompagnes ? » incita son compagnon d'une voix sensuelle et plus grave que d'habitude.

Harry déglutit et commença à se déshabiller tandis que Rogue entra dans le bain, s'installa en face, ayant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son Gryffondor en train de s'effeuiller.

L'excitation d'Harry grandissait à chaque vêtement enlevé, et lorsqu'il fut nu, rien ne cachait plus son état plus qu'évocateur à son amant. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la baignoire et y entra doucement pour ne pas se brûler avec l'eau chaude.

Severus s'approcha de lui avec un air de requin et un regard gourmand puis posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Il commença par happer la lèvre inférieure en la mordillant délicatement puis passa sa langue sur les contours de la bouche d'Harry afin de les redessiner. Il glissa sa langue mutine dans la bouche du jeune homme et vint rencontrer sa compagne. Il lui donna quelques coups tentateurs et cette dernière se mit à lui répondre dans une lenteur douloureuse. Les lèvres se séparaient pour que le souffle suive puis elles se reprenaient de plus en plus sauvagement, accompagnées de gémissements de désir.

Harry écarta les jambes et Severus vint s'y abriter. Les érections se rencontrèrent et le jeune homme commença à frotter à la sienne celle de son amant tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, étouffant ainsi des gémissements divins, et en regardant Severus avec un regard qui le suppliait de le prendre.

Severus émit un gémissement plus rauque lorsque son Gryffondor amorça ses mouvements en le regardant ainsi. Il lui jeta en regard empli de désir, de lubricité et d'amour. Le professeur descendit son visage vers le cou et marqua le jeune homme comme sien avec un suçon des plus surprenants tandis que sa victime se tortillait de plus en plus en s'agrippant à sa nuque masculine.

L'aîné descendit sa main droite vers l'intimité de son cadet et lorsqu'il voulut préparer son amant, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras. Il releva sa tête vers le visage du jeune homme qui avait la bouche entrouverte. Ce dernier lui fit signe que non avec sa tête. Severus l'interrogea du regard et eut en guise de réponse un gémissement accompagné d'un sourire à damner un Saint.

L'homme positionna son phallus gonflé à l'entrée de l'anus d'Harry et ce dernier passa ses bras sous ceux de Severus pour le rapprocher de son corps et plaça ses mains sur ses omoplates. La tête de Severus était collée à son oreille droite, sa bouche étant au niveau de celle, gauche, de son professeur. Il lui chuchota d'une voix plaintive qu'il ne devait pas se ménager.

Le chuchotis électrisa Severus et il enfouit en une seule et brusque fois son pénis gorgé de sang dans le corps d'Harry qui cria de plaisir et de douleur sur le coup. L'homme commença directement à aller et venir en lui dans un mouvement torride agrémenté de grognements de satisfactions, de cris de plaisir et de gémissements tantôt de douleur tantôt de bonheur.

Severus le prenait violemment et Harry se sentit éjecté au septième ciel. Il adorait ça. La sensation d'être pénétré, aimé, avec l'eau chaude et la mousse caressant son corps avec les remous causés par leur acte charnel. Tout ça le rendait fou et il le montrait en se cassant la voix sous les vifs coups de reins de Severus. Ce dernier alternait profondeur avec surface, lenteur avec rapidité, douceur avec violence mais il préférait se retirer totalement d'Harry pour mieux revenir en un coup puissant. Les mouvements étaient tellement sauvages que l'eau débordait de la baignoire et inondait le carrelage immaculé de la salle de bain, témoin de leur amour.

Harry le sentait aller et venir au plus profond de lui-même. Son corps commençait doucement à trembler et à s'arquer sous les vagues de plaisir qui arrivaient toujours plus puissantes à chaque poussée de son amour.

Severus sentit le corps d'Harry commencer à se cambrer et à trembler sous le plaisir qu'il lui apportait. Il se sentait lui même au bord de l'orgasme. Il se retira complètement d'Harry, prit le sexe du jeune homme dans sa main et ré entra dans le fourreau de chair moite et chaleureux pour recommencer ses va-et-vient tout en imprimant le même mouvement sur la verge dressée de son jeune amant.

Rogue se tendit et jouit en son amant au même moment que celui-ci se cambrait à l'extrême et griffait son dos en éjaculant puissamment dans l'eau du bain de leur ébat. Les deux hommes hurlèrent leur plaisir en même temps et en étant totalement synchrones.

L'homme resta quelques secondes encore en Harry et le couple reprit peu à peu son souffle. Severus se retira et embrassa fougueusement son Gryffondor, baiser qu'il lui fut bien rendu. Les deux amants sortirent du bain, se séchèrent, sortirent de la salle de bain uniquement vêtus de peignoirs identiques et allèrent dans leur chambre.

Harry se coucha et sentit des bras puissants et protecteurs l'entourer dans un cocon de chaleur et de sécurité. Le couple s'endormit paisiblement en se sentant parfaitement à sa place.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre 13, le 14 arrivera demain ou lundi en fin d'après-midi (ça dépend encore et toujours de mon rythme dans l'écriture et de mon boulot pour l'école --" )

J'ai fait un deuxième lemon qui, j'espère, est mieux que le premier et qui décevra moins XD Faites-moi savoir vos avis svp :P

Reviews ?

Bisous :P


	14. Chapter 14

Voici le chapitre 14 :P En espérant qu'il vous plaise ;) Merci pour vos reviews et je vais répondre à certaines d'entre elles ^^

Pour Eileen19 : Oui je sais, j'ai remarqué moi aussi ;) mais ne te tracasse pas trop, pour le moment j'écris le chapitre 17 mais si je me souviens bien, il y aura un moment plus doux dans le 15ème chapitre où le 'sado-maso' chez les couples gays cessera.

Pour Cleo McPhee : Merci de tes compliments, encouragements et de me proposer ton aide:P Si j'ai un soucis, je t'enverrai un mp alors :P Merci beaucoup ! *salue*

Voilà :P

Bonne lecture :P

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Harry se réveilla dans le grand lit vide et froid. Il tâtonna péniblement à la recherche de Severus et accessoirement de ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit et lorsqu'il les mit sur son nez, son compagnon entra, un plateau chargé de nourriture dans ses bras.

Rogue sourit sans retenue au jeune homme, s'assit avec précautions dans le lit et posa le plateau sur leur lit, au-dessus de leurs jambes tendues. Il tourna sa tête vers Harry et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue gauche. Le couple commença à manger paisiblement. Severus remarqua qu'Harry avait l'air particulièrement calme et de bonne humeur. Il croisa les doigts.

- « Dis-moi, Harry, savais-tu que Draco est mon filleul ? » demanda innocemment Rogue.

- « Je ne savais pas que de pareils retardés pouvaient avoir un semblant d'attachement dans leurs relation ! » répondit Harry avec hargne. « Oh mais je ne te vise pas, bien sûr ! » rattrapa vivement Harry en voyant le coup d'œil meurtrier et en coin de son cher et tendre. Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

- « A-t-il changé d'attitude envers toi ? » continua Rogue d'un ton neutre.

Harry le regarda de travers mais consentit à répondre.

- « Et bien… Disons que maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il me voit, il ne fait plus aucun commentaire mais il rougit quelque peu et ses doigts s'agitent comme si il voulait me lancer un sort Cuisant. A part ça, je n'ai rien remarqué comme changement ! » dit simplement Harry en attrapant un toast qu'il se mit à beurrer à l'aide d'un couteau. « Pourquoi ces questions, Severus ? » questionna suspicieusement Harry.

- « Il sait pour nous deux. J'ai du lui dire. » rétorqua l'homme.

Bruit de biscotte écrasée suivie d'un bruit métallique. Harry planta ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux d'un noir d'encre.

- « Tu pouvais mal de me le dire ! » accusa le jeune homme en reprenant rageusement un autre toast et en faisant fi des miettes de pain grillées qui le recouvraient, ce qui n'échappa pas à un Severus affamé. « Comment a-t-il réagi, ton cher et adoré filleul ? » demande le Gryffondor avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

- « Plutôt bien : il voulait juste te tuer et te torturer mais je l'ai dissuadé ! » répondit Rogue d'une voix grave et sensuelle tout en faisant disparaître le plateau d'un claquement de doigts et se penchant vers le torse de son jeune amant pour grappiller de sa langue experte les malheureuses miettes de pain. Bientôt, des gémissements résonnèrent sourdement dans les appartements du maître de potions.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall était clouée dans son lit, sidérée par les révélations implicites du directeur. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien faire. La femme avait réfléchi tout la nuit et un sourire se dessina malicieusement sur ses lèvres. Elle venait de trouver un aspect positif à la situation : Severus serait désormais tiraillé entre sa maison aimée et choyée et son Gryffondor qui l'est tout autant. La sévère directrice ricana : ça va être beau pendant les match de quidditch !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la tour des Rouges et Or, une jeune et jolie rousse se pomponna puis se regarda sous tout les angles dans son miroir. Elle eut un rictus, Ginny était satisfaite de son apparence. Elle venait de quitter Terry Boot au profit de son premier coup de foudre : Harry Potter. Ce dernier était célibataire depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Cho et pour le moment, le champ était libre pour la cadette des Weasley. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Ginny rajusta ses vêtements et sortit dans sa salle commune avec un air conquérant.

* * *

Draco Malfoy regardait d'un œil vitreux Crabbe et Goyle se pavaner et essayer de draguer des jeunes Serptentardes. C'était dégoûtant, on aurait dit l'accouplement de murènes. Ils roulaient des biceps, jetaient des regards qu'ils voulaient séducteurs mais qui étaient justes pervers tout en parlant d'une voix adoucie qui leur donnait des airs de troll aimant les ballerines. Le pire, c'est que ça marchait ! Bon, même si ces jeunes filles étaient tout aussi considérées comme une autre espèce de poisson par le jeune Sang-Pur, il se demandait comment ces deux abrutis arrivaient à emballer certaines aveugles et sourdes. Au énième gloussement hystérique, il se leva et partit, exaspéré.

* * *

Il se dirigeait lentement vers la bibliothèque lorsqu'il vit une chevelure rousse flamboyante passer dans le couloir. La traître à son sang arborait un air fier et séducteur. Draco se rappela que cette dernière était libre et qu'elle avait jadis aimé Harry. Qui, entre parenthèses, était censé être lui aussi célibataire. Le jeune Malfoy fit le rapprochement quasi instantanément et se figea de terreur et d'excitation. Draco fit un tour de 180° et commença à courir dans les couloirs jusqu'aux appartements de son parrain.

* * *

Severus travaillait dans son bureau et Harry dans le salon lorsqu'on tambourina à la porte. Rogue se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et entendit la voix de son filleul. Il fit signe à Harry de sortir de sa cachette et fit rentrer son filleul. Le blond entra et pinça les lèvres en découvrant qu'Harry était là. Ils s'assirent tout les trois autour de la table et dans un silence religieux. Une fois que Draco s'était réhydrater avec un verre de patacitrouille, il se décida à parler.

- « J'ai vu la jeune Weasley aujourd'hui… » commença-t-il sur un ton d'homme d'affaire.

- « Oh tu as remarqué qu'elle était dans la même école que nous, Malfoy ? » ironisa Harry en haussant des sourcils moqueurs.

- « Messieurs… du calme je vous prie. » murmura dangereusement l'adulte tandis que son filleul s'apprêtait à répliquer. « Où veux-tu en venir, Draco ? » demanda Severus.

- « Disons simplement que vu de la façon dont elle s'est habillée et maquillée, je suis sûr qu'elle a quelqu'un en vue, et que vu qu'elle avait craqué sur ton compagnon, Parrain… Je me suis permis d'émettre l'hypothèse qu'elle va essayer de séduire Potter. » annonça le blond.

Le couple se regarda puis tourna les yeux vers le Serpentard avant de rire. Malfoy regarda les deux abrutis qui lui faisaient face et était vexé. Il se leva d'un bond et se rua dehors à grands pas précipités tout en grommelant dans sa barbe un vague 'je vous aurai prévenus !' qui fut étouffé par des éclats de rires des concernés.

La porte claqua et le couple se calma tout doucement.

- « Tu penses que c'est vrai ? » demanda tout de même le professeur.

- « Je ne pense pas ! Ginny sort avec Terry Boot ! Elle aurait juste voulu se faire coquette pour lui, pas pour moi ! Ça fait quelques années qu'elle a renoncé à moi ! » répondit Harry, sûr de lui.

Et pourtant…

* * *

Samedi, le 14 février, tout le château se réveilla dans l'amour et la joie. Enfin presque. Severus Rogue se maudissait de ne pas avoir pris son filleul au sérieux au sujet de la dernière des Weasley. Depuis l'entretien avec Draco, Ginny n'arrêtait pas de faire les yeux doux à Harry, de faire des avances implicites à ce dernier, le frôler de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus effrontément, de s'habiller de façon à attirer le regard du Gryffondor et à le coincer seul pour lui parler franchement. Le professeur n'en pouvait plus et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il se leva en ce jour de la Saint-Valentin. Rien qu'à se souvenir de ce que ce jour apportait, il en devenait malade. Voir son âme sœur se faire draguer sans limites pendant un jour propice à cette activité, quel cauchemar pour l'homme en noir.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains puis s'attela à préparer son petit-déjeuner. Même si il avait concocter des plans de défense avec Harry, il allait veiller au grain.

* * *

C'est dans un dortoir des Rouges et Or qu'un jeune homme ayant des cheveux en bataille et des yeux émeraudes se réveilla avec des craintes qui lui tenaillaient le ventre. Harry soupira. Le 14 février… Severus – Harry sourit sans s'en rendre compte - … et Ginny – Harry eut un haut le cœur. La jeune femme le pourchassait sans relâche et en ce jour maudit, la situation promettait d'être infernale.

Le Gryffondor se prépara et descendit à la salle commune avec son meilleur ami lorsque Ginny les rattrapa et se colla contre le bras gauche de sa proie.

- « Bonjour, Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle en battant des cils.

- « Ginny… » grommela l'interpellé, son regard magnifique se voilant.

- « As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? » roucoula la rousse en essayant de lui attraper le bras.

Harry se souvint en un éclair de sa soirée avec Severus où ils avaient passé leur temps à planifier la journée et leurs réactions en vue d'une attaque Weaslienne. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de tendresse et sa nuit s'en était ressentie lorsqu'il eut enfin réussi à s'endormir en rageant intérieurement.

- « Elle aurait pu être meilleure ! » cracha le jeune homme en repensant à des nuits torrides avec son aimé.

- « Ne te tracasse pas, Harry, aujourd'hui, je vais essayer de rattraper cette désastreuse nuit ! » promit Ginny d'une voix langoureuse qui faillit faire bondir Harry.

La jeune femme partit en balançant sa croupe, faisant retourner ainsi tout les garçons des environs. Harry serra les poings, il allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid. Ron remarqua que son ami commençait nettement à être à cran.

- « Tu es sûr que tu lui as parlé à mon sujet, hein ? » demanda Harry entre ses dents en dévisageant le roux.

- « Oui, Harry ! Je lui ai parlé, je lui ai dit que tu ne voulais pas d'elle, que tu ne la voyais qu'en tant qu'amie ! Mais que veux-tu ? Elle est butée et ne sait pas la vérité, alors elle m'ignore et continue à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. » répliqua Ron embarrassé.

- « Sa tête… peut-être qu'elle ne l'aura plus d'ici ce soir ! » se délecta Harry en souriant sadiquement tant la cadette de la famille nombreuse l'exaspérait.

- « Quoi ? » questionna Ron et s'arrêtant dans les couloirs.

- « Vu comme elle agit ces derniers temps, je peux te dire qu'elle m'énerve au plus haut point même si je l'adore en tant qu'amie et que Severus aimerait lui lacérer la gorge à chaque fois qu'il la voit à moins de dix mètres de moi. » répondit Harry sur le ton d'une évidence.

Son meilleur ami déglutit tandis qu'ils entraient dans la grande salle décorée de drapés rouges et roses, les tables croulant sous les cœurs blancs purs et roses qui leurs tombaient dessus en une cascade qui invitait soit à la tendresse soit au dégoût.

Les deux amis s'assirent et Harry regarda directement dans la direction de son professeur de potions. Ce dernier sentit le regard, plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur alias le directeur.

Harry commença à manger alors que la jeune rousse venait s'installer en face de lui tout en lui lançant un regard des plus évocateurs.

* * *

Severus était assis à la table des professeurs, pas qu'il avait faim – il avait déjà mangé – mais il se devait veiller sur son amant qui était pour lui la prunelle de ses yeux.

Albus Dumbledore avait bien sûr remarqué la situation avec Miss Weasley. Cependant, il ne s'en mêlait pas encore, il redoutait de s'attirer un Rusard en rut dans ses appartements. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il vous sera à jamais fidèle, faites-lui confiance ! » dit joyeusement le vieil homme tandis qu'un cœur se glissait dans son assiette.

- « Ce n'est pas de lui dont je me méfie… » rétorqua Rogue.

- « Aaaa, Miss Weasley, je présume ? » demanda Dumbledore par pure politesse mais qui eut un grommelant de rage de la part de son vis-à-vis.

- « En parlant de vos soucis dans votre couple… » laissa malicieusement le directeur en suspens, intéressant subitement le maître des cachots. « … une loi vient de passer. » acheva le vieil homme.

- « Mais ? De quelle loi vous parlez ? » demanda Severus, étonné de ne pas avoir eu d'échos de cette loi.

- « Celle qui permet à un adulte de s'afficher avec un mineur, cette loi comprend les relations élèves-professeurs. » lâcha petit à petit Dumbledore.

Rogue le regarda intensément, ce qui poussa le directeur à développer.

- « Voyez-vous mon cher, dans une école en Finlande, un professeur et une élève étaient dans un cas similaire au vôtre. Leur relation a été découverte et leurs renvois respectifs ont été appliqués. L'homme a été envoyé à Azkaban tandis que la fille était séquestrée chez ses parents. Malgré les soins, les deux ont dépéris, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à que les familles interviennent pour que les lois consentent à la relation qu'ils entretenaient. » expliqua Albus.

- « Et vous voulez me faire croire que deux simples familles ont pu faire changer les lois de la communauté sorcière ? » railla Severus.

- « Oui, surtout lorsque les familles concernées se trouvent être des Sangs-Purs particulièrement craints, respectés et riches. Les amants sont, chacun de leur côté, les uniques descendants de ces familles. Ces dernières ont surpassé le scandale et ont fait changer les lois afin de permettre cette union et d'unir leur Sang-Pur. Bien sûr, l'argent a suivi et les promesses de représailles aussi si le projet était refusé… Et vu que la politique ne pouvait pas faire une seule exception, cette dernière s'est retrouvée appliquée en général ! » rétorqua le vieil homme.

- « Et donc, Harry et moi pouvons faire ce que nous voulons sans avoir à nous cacher des autres ? » questionna Severus qui n'en revenait pas.

- « Exact. Même si Fudge l'a mauvaise, c'est comme ça, surtout quand la population a vu l'impact que ça pouvait avoir sur des vies qui s'en remettaient volontiers à la mort pour être réunis si ils ne le pouvaient l'être sur terre. » rigola doucement Dumbledore en revoyant la crise de nerfs de l'incompétent ministre de la magie.

Severus jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la table des ennemis de Serpentard et vit qu'Harry était rouge d'embarras et de colère alors que Ginny lui susurrait des paroles langoureusement tout en essayant d'y joindre les gestes.

- « Êtes-vous sûr de cette loi ? » s'assura Rogue sans cesser de regarder la scène.

- « Sûr et certain, j'ai moi-même voté pour ! La gazette du sorcier a publié un article dessus il y a quelques jours ! Voilà ce que ça donne lorsqu'on a les yeux ailleurs ! » déclara Albus avec un grand sourire.

- « Bien … » murmura Rogue en se levant avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Le professeur marcha lentement vers son jeune amant avec une lueur sauvage animant ses yeux profonds. Tout les élèves le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à la hauteur du plus célèbre des Gryffondors. Harry le scruta avec des yeux étonnés et Ginny se raidit.

- « Alors… » commença le professeur avant de se faire interrompre violemment par la jeune rousse.

- « On ne fait rien de mal, professeur ! On peut s'aimer que je sache, surtout le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! » siffla furieusement Ginny, vexée d'être interrompue dans ses approches envers le jeune homme.

- « Harry ne vous aime pas et ne fait rien de mal par contre vous bien Miss Weasley… » susurra vicieusement le maître des potions.

- « Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous faites cette distinction ? » demanda rageusement la concernée après s'être remise de l'emploi du prénom d'Harry dans la bouche de la terreur du cachot.

- « Peut-être parce que j'aime Harry, que je sors avec lui et que vous draguez ouvertement ce même Harry ? » supposa Rogue en se délectant de la mine déconfite et incrédule de la jeune sotte.

- « Vous… » commença-t-elle.

- « Mentez ? Moi ? Non je ne pense pas ! N'est-ce pas, _chéri _? » dit Rogue en se penchant délicatement pour approcher ses lèvres près de celles d'un Gryffondor heureux au regard amusé.

Lorsqu'Harry vit les lèvres de son professeur parcourir la distance qui les séparait de sa bouche, le jeune homme se souleva un peu de sa chaise et débuta un baiser chaste avec son amant. Un silence assourdissant régnait dans la grande salle alors que tout les yeux étaient braqués sur eux, horrifiés, sauf ceux du mage blanc qui pétillaient de joie et d'amusement.

Severus cessa le baiser avec son amour et tourna son regard vers Ginny après avoir fait un sourire à Harry qui vint se blottir dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans ses vêtements au niveau du torse. Il entoura le Gryffondor de ses bras et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- « Maintenant, j'espère que tout est clair et indiscutable pour vous, Miss Weasley, car si je vous aperçois à encore tourner autour de mon _petit-ami _, les conséquences seront fâcheuses pour votre 'jolie' tête rousse… » susurra l'homme ténébreux d'un ton meurtrier qui promettait mille merveilles en cas d'écarts de conduite.

Severus se dégagea de l'emprise du Rouge et Or et lui sourit d'un air fier et séducteur. Harry lui rendit son sourire avant de se rasseoir tandis que les chuchotis parcouraient les tables. Le professeur chuchota quelque chose au creux de l'oreille de son amant avant de s'en retourner à ses appartements.

Ginny, une fois le professeur partit, se retourna vers le jeune homme dans un mouvement furibond.

- « C'est une blague ?! » s'offusqua-t-elle auprès de son vis-à-vis.

Harry la toisa et ricana méchamment à la figure de la jeune femme.

- « Ginny… lâche-moi ! Tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'une amie et non ce n'est pas une blague, j'aime Severus et tu ne pourrais jamais rien y faire. Vis avec ! » cracha Harry dédaigneusement en délaissant une Ginny interloquée pour débuter comme si de rien n'était une conversation avec Ron et Hermione, secoués d'un fou rire silencieux tout en restant choqués.

* * *

C'était la nouvelle du siècle à Poudlard. Le ténébreux, l'antipathique, la terreur, l'ingrat et l'antisocial Severus Rogue, maître de potions incontestablement détesté par tout les élèves qui sont passés proches du trépas dans ses cachots, sortait avec le célèbre, le gentil, le jeune, le sexy, le riche, le courageux Harry Potter, survivant numéro un, ayant tué le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

Les ragots allaient bon train, Harry et Severus entendirent des vertes et des pas mûres sur leur compte mais ils s'en fichaient comme d'un botrux. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin arrêter de se cacher et d'être protéger par la loi.

En ce jour de Saint-Valentin, Harry et Rogue était inséparable depuis l'épisode Ginny. On les voyait se parler, rire ensemble, se tenir la main, se sourire avec complicité et se toucher dans des gestes tendres et amoureux.

Le couple rentra dans ses appartements, Severus suivant Harry. A peine la porte refermée, le professeur se colla à son élève, lui tint les poignets pour l'empêcher de se retourner et attaqua de sa bouche la nuque de Survivant.

- « N'avais-tu pas un cadeau pour moi aujourd'hui ? » demanda Severus.

- « Si : j'obéis à tout tes ordres sans chicaner ! » répondit Harry d'une petite voix sous l'effet de cette myriade de baisers doux et aériens. « Et toi ? » questionna le jeune homme.

- « Je t'offre mon corps et vu que tu dois m'obéir, voici mon unique ordre : domine-moi pour une fois ! » répliqua Severus d'un ton enjoué et autoritaire.

Il sentit le Gryffondor tressaillir d'anticipation.

- « Alors, si je dois te dominer… » murmura Harry.

Le jeune homme se dégagea violemment, se retourna vers Severus et le poussa avec force dans un fauteuil.

Severus ferma vivement les yeux sous le fracas de son dos contre le dossier de cuir du fauteuil juste avant de se retrouver plaqué sous Harry de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger de sa propre volonté. Des mèches noires tombaient devant les yeux émeraudes d'Harry, les cachant au regard de Severus.

Le jeune homme souriait sarcastiquement en voyant son amant en état de faiblesse. Il attrapa sa baguette d'un geste vif et murmura un sort qui déshabilla son amant instantanément. Il ricana de contentement, pour une fois qu'il pouvait faire à Severus tout ce qu'il voulait… Il allait en avoir pour son grade…

Harry regarda son aîné dans les yeux. Il lui sourit d'un air séducteur avant d'attaquer son lobe d'oreille en le mordillant lentement tout en continuant de le maintenir immobile. Il s'appuyait contre Severus avec tout le poids de son corps.

Harry torturait maintenant le cou de son professeur et fit descendre lentement sa main sur le torse pâle pour prendre la verge de Severus dans sa main. Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé durant quelques secondes lorsqu'Harry commença à imprimer un mouvement de va et vient vif tout en étant doux. Le jeune homme sentait le plaisir monter en lui alors qu'il ne faisait que toucher son amant. Et dire qu'il allait devoir lui faire l'amour…

Severus gémissait et haletait de plaisir sous la douce torture que son Gryffondor appliquait sur son corps. Harry était doux et un peu maladroit sous le stress qu'il cachait à l'aide de cette pseudo domination. Il s'arquait peu à peu, sentant la jouissance le taquiner pour enfin l'atteindre en une vague dévastatrice. Son bourreau, quant à lui, jouit aussi devant le plaisir donné au professeur.

Harry se retrouvait donc à califourchon sur Severus, son boxer poisseux de sa semence et son uniforme d'école dans le même état si ce n'était que le sperme était celui de son amant. Le jeune homme nettoya tout d'un simple evanesco et se mit à rougir fortement.

Severus commença un baiser torride avec Harry qui eut pour effet de raviver leurs envies respectives mais Harry se retira brusquement et arborait une teinte rouge cramoisie. Le professeur l'interrogea du regard et vit le Gryffondor baisser les yeux. Il suivit le regard et observa que l'érection de son jeune amant se faisait la malle. Severus eut un sourire compatissant et indulgent.

- « Pas grave, Harry… » rassura Severus en le prenant dans ses bras. « Ça arrive à tout le monde… » continua-t-il.

- « Oui, peut-être mais… ça m'empêche de te satisfaire et de te faire plaisir… » balbutia Harry, toujours rouge de honte devant son impuissance momentanée, les larmes aux yeux.

Severus posa aussitôt ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

- « Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu me fais toujours plaisir et tu me satisfait juste par ta présence… » chuchota-t-il d'un ton déterminé « Et je te rappelle que tu m'as déjà mener à l'orgasme aujourd'hui… » continua-t-il en souriant.

Sourire qui lui fut rendu par un Rouge et Or rassuré avec des joues mouillées de larmes. Ce même Gryffondor qui se jeta contre son torse pour le serrer puissamment contre lui.

Severus caressait les cheveux d'Harry qui était sur le point de ronronner lorsque quelqu'un frappa de grands coups violents contre la porte des appartements en intimant d'ouvrir cette dernière.

Le couple se regarda, Harry adoptant un air apeuré et Severus un air méfiant, surtout en reconnaissant la voix du bourrin qui tambourinait à la porte.

* * *

Voilà, fin du 14ème chapitre, 15ème chapitre certainement demain en fin d'après-midi.

Pour Eileen19 : tu vois ^^ j'ai moi-même coupé l'action car ça devenait trop maso' ! J'espère que le 15ème te plaira evc ce qui va arriver :)

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà le chapitre 15 =D Comme prévu :P J'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews :P Ça fait plaisir :P

Bonne lecture :P

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

- « OUVREZ CETTE PORTE ! » hurlait la voix de Fudge dans le couloir. Décidément les nouvelles allaient vite.

Harry et Severus échangèrent un rapide regard avant de se lever d'un geste commun et parfaitement synchrone. Severus enfila à la va vite un boxer, un pantalon et un t-shirt qui traînaient tandis qu'Harry rajustait correctement sa tenue.

Le couple se dirigea vers la porte assaillie de coups et ils l'ouvrirent sur un Fudge rouge de rage, baguette à la main, prêt à forcer l'entrée avec une Rita Skeeter suçotant une plume vert criard.

Les deux vautours entrèrent, Fudge d'un pas vif, Rita en adoptant une démarche prédatrice.

Harry sentit la colère et l'anticipation s'insinuer en lui lorsqu'il vit le ministre et ce nuisible de Skeeter.

Ils s'assirent tous ensemble dans le salon, les amants chacun dans un fauteuil, les intrus serrés sur le divan.

A peine assis, la cheminée se teinta de vert et Dumbledore arriva dans un bruit de bourrasque. Le directeur invoqua un fauteuil stylisé et s'assit majestueusement tout en scannant Cornélius et la journaliste.

- « Et bien, Cornélius, on ne prévient plus les visites ? » commença Dumbledore d'un ton horriblement neutre.

- « Je n'ai de sermons à recevoir de personne, Dumbledore ! » pesta le ministre incompétent alors que Rita venait de poser sa plume à papottes sur un parchemin vierge qui commença bientôt à être noirci à une vitesse fulgurante.

- « Peut-être mais ici, vous êtes dans mon école et je ne tolérai aucune impolitesse ou violence injustifiée envers mes élèves et mes professeurs. » répondit calmement le vieil homme.

- « Injustifiée ? » s'offusqua l'homme au chapeau melon « Regardez-les ! Harry Potter, le Survivant, formant un couple avec Severus Rogue, un ancien mangemort et professeur de surcroît ! C'est une HONTE ! » cria Fudge en hurlant quasiment le dernier mot. « Et tout ça, c'est à cause de vous ! » vociféra-t-il en pointant un doigt grassouillet et accusateur vers un Rogue totalement stoïque. « Vous, sale mangemort, vous qui avez ensorcelé Harry par on ne sait quel sort, vous qui l'avez obligé à être cette chose qu'il est aujourd'hui. Vous êtes misérable, dégoûtant, un sale traître incompé… » Fudge ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompu par un sort de mutisme lancé par Albus Dumbledore qui dégageait une aura de puissance impressionnante. Harry et Severus s'étaient tout les deux levés, verts de rage, baguettes crépitantes à la main dont le professeur avait déjà fait usage sur Skeeter en lançant un stupéfix bien senti. Les deux compères tremblaient, impuissants, devant les trois hommes.

- « Rasseyez-vous Messieurs » ordonna Albus d'une voix d'un calme tétanisant.

Les interpellés restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, se regardèrent pour ensuite lancer un regard dégoûté au ministre et à la journaliste et ils s'assirent enfin docilement mais à contre-cœur.

- « Accio parchemin » dit Rogue avant de prononcer un 'incendio' sur ce dernier et de le réduire en cendres afin d'anéantir le travail de Rita.

- « Bien, ceci fait… » commença le directeur « Une petit explication s'impose. J'ai déjà apporté les preuves au ministère et par conséquent à vous-même, Cornélius, que le professeur Rogue espionnait Voldemort pour mon compte, le Magenmagot l'a déclaré non-coupable d'appartenance au cercle fermé des mangemorts. Je vous prierais de ne pas remettre ça sur le tapis… » dit le directeur d'une voix basse mais parfaitement claire. « Ensuite, je vous rappellerai, Mr le ministre, qu'une nouvelle loi est passée il y a quelques jours, et cette loi autorise ce genre de relation surtout qu'Harry est majeur et consentant. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour nuire. » continua-t-il « J'ai cru entendre le mot '_chose_' ? » questionna Albus d'une voix lourde de colère masquée « La _chose_ est bien le fait qu'Harry soit homosexuel ? C'est tout à fait dépassé comme propos, preuve que votre esprit demeure étriqué, dépassé tout comme incompétent, Cornélius » le dit Cornélius pinça les lèvres mais ne put répliquer à cause du mutisme.

Le vieil se tut et toisa ses vis-à-vis, l'ambiance était lourde mais elle devint meurtrière lorsque Severus prit la parole.

- « Quant à la question d'un quelconque sort, charme, potion ou autre foutaise concernant nos sentiments réciproques, je vous suggère plus que tout de la boucler pour une fois Fudge. Je pense qu'Harry ne pas suffisant expérimenté dans ce genre de chose, et même si il l'était, la 'proie' est assez résistante et attentive à toutes attaques. Surtout quand cette dernière est une espionne confirmée qui a survécu, espionné et servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, risquant ainsi sa vie à chaque microseconde. Je suis pas ailleurs certain que si j'avais voulu lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur Mr Potter afin de lui faire du mal, Albus l'aurait su et serait intervenu si rien ne c'était passé de façon naturelle. Je n'ai donc rien fait contre nature, tout comme Harry. Est-ce clair ou je dois vous faire une potion ? » susurra Rogue d'une voix glaciale et assassine qui fit déglutir péniblement les 'invités' alors que le doute s'installait malgré lui dans son esprit.

D'un geste de baguette, Dumbledore libéra les deux personnes de leurs emprises. Rita Skeeter prit un air courroucé tandis que Fudge se ratatinait devant les trois glaçons qui lui faisaient face.

- « Mais enfin ! Rien contre nature ?! Vous êtes deux hommes ensemble !!! C'est scandaleux !!! » s'exclama Skeeter.

Regard de mépris de la part des intéressés.

- « Parce que rabaisser des personnes plus bas que terre n'est pas scandaleux ? » répliqua Harry avec dégoût devant la femme vêtue d'une robe moulante vert flash.

- « Ou encore se servir de sa forme d'animagus _non-déclarée_ pour écouter les conversations privées ? C'est comme ça que vous avez su ce qui se passait au château aujourd'hui ? Comme pour le tournois de Trois sorciers ? Ai-je tort ? » susurra le compagnon d'Harry d'une voix doucereuse.

- « Mais au moins, moi, je respecte la nature des corps ! » rétorqua méchamment la journaliste en faisant remuer frénétiquement ses boucles blondes laquées.

Severus ricana.

- « On voit ça à la manière dont vous êtes fardée et habillée, toujours mademoiselle à votre âge je suppose ? Personne n'a voulu de vous quelque soit le sexe de cette personne ? » répondit du tac au tac l'homme en noir avec une teinte de moquerie.

La mâchoire de Skeeter se décrocha, ses mains griffues se serrèrent en deux poings, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, sa poitrine se soulevait violemment et ses joues s'empourpraient de colère devant l'audace de cet homme irrespectueux. Rogue eut un rictus vainqueur et affrontait du regard Rita, affront qu'il gagna sans peine tandis que le directeur reprenait la parole d'une voix maintenant amusée par les commentaires du professeur mais sérieuse par la situation.

- « Si je vois une seule ligne, même dans le torchon le plus exécrable existant sur terre, écrite à propos de cette conversation et de la situation entre le professeur Rogue et Harry, vous devrez vous attendre à des représailles plus que conséquentes. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'un seul article, même minime, ne paraisse sans l'accord des concernés. Après tout, ce serait un mauvais coup de pub… Imaginez… Un procès contre le ministre pour propos discriminatoires, irrespect de la loi, quasi violation de domicile, accusation infondées et insultes sur la personne d'un professeur compétent et de son jeune compagnon, l'adoré Survivant du monde sorcier… Tout comme un procès pour violation de la vie privée pour une journaliste sur ces mêmes personnes avec irrespect de la loi pour sa forme animagus… Je pense que si cela s'ébruite, ce serait la démission assurée dans le meilleur des cas, Azkaban pendant quelque temps dans le, on va dire, pire des cas… Ne serait-ce pas dommage ? » épilogua Albus Dumbledore d'un voix emplie de menaces et promesses futures en cas de désobéissance tout en gardant son attitude calme et son apparence de gentil grand-père.

Les concernés le regardèrent de travers alors que leurs corps commençaient à trembler en sentant l'aura de la puissante magie et autorité du mage blanc. Le silence s'installa, le couple toisant les intrus, Dumbledore les perçant de son regard bleu et limpide avant de le congédier et de les raccompagner jusqu'à la grille dans une atmosphère tendue.

* * *

Severus et Harry regardèrent Rita Skeeter et Cornélius Fudge s'en aller. Une fois la porte renfermée, Harry se retourna vers Severus qui se retourna vers le mur. Problème, pensa le Rouge et Or en se rendant compte que certaines paroles avaient remué son professeur. La voix de Rogue s'éleva dans les airs.

- « Harry, penses-tu que j'ai fait de toi cette chose dont il parlait ? » murmura l'homme en se prenant le visage dans une main tandis que l'autre se serrait en un poing.

- « Severus mais qu'est-ce que … » commença Harry alors que son compagnon parlait de nouveau sans faire attention au jeune homme.

- « Peut-être que c'est vrai… » continua-t-il

- « Severus… » appela plaintivement le Gryffondor.

- « Peut-être que c'est contre nature… » marmonna inlassablement le professeur.

- « Severus ! » appela plus fermement Harry, les larmes aux yeux à cause des propos de son aimé.

- « Peut-être que je t'ai tout volé, ton innocence, ta vie, ta jeunesse, ta 'normalité'… peut-être que c'est une erreur… Peut-être que le fait que je t'aime est un inconvénient pour toi » dit le professeur en commençant à pleurer sur sa soit-disant faute.

- « Severus, arrête !! » ordonna Harry en pleurs tout en obligeant son homme à se retourner et à le regarder.

Severus ne se rendit compte de rien et en un instant il se retrouva nez à nez avec son Gryffondor qui fondit son corps au sien et qui plaqua ses lèvres sur sa bouche pour faire taire toutes ses âneries et doutes. Les yeux, baignés de larmes, du maître de potions se fermèrent sous cette pression rassurante qui balaya ses doutes intérieurs.

Ils s'embrassaient doucement, tendrement et Harry le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Ils se couchèrent sur le lit et reprirent leur baiser chaste rempli d'un amour inconditionnel. Harry et Severus se serraient de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre, se découvrant sans cesse par besoin d'aimer et de se savoir aimer. Le jeune homme roula sur son professeur et se positionna entre les jambes de l'homme qui se laissa faire. Harry se suréleva en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et regarda Severus dans les yeux.

- « Je t'aime, je te le prouve par ces mots mais je vais te le prouver par les actes, Severus. » annonça doucement le Rouge et Or.

Severus le regarda, lui sourit tendrement avant de fermer les yeux en sentant une langue sensuelle venir à la rencontre de la sienne.

Harry prit sa baguette, l'agita dans l'air dans un sort informulé de déshabillage, se retrouvant nu comme son professeur, le corps de ce dernier sous lui. Le jeune homme continua à embrasser lentement son amour avant d'aller lécher et mordiller un téton durci. Le professeur gémit faiblement et ses doigts serrèrent les draps du lit. Le jeune homme remonta vers la bouche de Severus en léchant son corps sur son passage et repris posément les lèvres de l'homme avant d'approfondir le baiser tout en restant hors de toute sauvagerie et de passion dévorante, il n'y avait place que pour l'amour véritable et la douceur.

Le rouge et Or cessa le baiser, humecta un de ses doigts et le glissa vers l'intimité du maître de potions avant de le pénétrer. Il entra doucement son doigt et commença un tendre mouvement de va-et-vient. Un grognement de plaisir se fit entendre dans la pièce, Severus écarta plus les jambes et se détendit nettement, Harry fut même surpris de la rapidité à laquelle les muscles de son homme se relâchèrent. Il commençait tout juste à préparer son professeur quand celui-ci grogna et le força à retirer son doigt et à venir sur lui et en lui quasiment sans préparation. Harry ramena la jambe droite de Severus vers l'extérieur et la maintenant en place avec sa main droite, il s'appuya sur son coude gauche et mit son érection au bord du fourreau de chair de son aimé. Il colla un peu plus son corps sur celui de Severus et le pénétra doucement en une seule fois. Severus rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un gémissement ravi alors qu'Harry commençait à le pilonner lentement au plus profond de lui-même.

Harry remuait les hanches doucement, sensuellement, tout en se retenant de jouir directement en Severus. Il devait se faire violence pour résister à l'appel de cette libération alors qu'il augmentait peu à peu la vitesse de l'acte tout en gémissant alors que Severus alternait cris de plaisir avec son souffle haletant.

Severus sentait le sexe d'Harry sortir et entrer toujours plus loin et l'accompagnait volontiers de ses hanches en se calant docilement sur le rythme que le Survivant lui imposait. Malgré les brumes du plaisir, la pensée que c'était la première fois d'Harry en tant qu'actif le fit sourire. C'était sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que le jeune homme ne percute sa prostate dans un coup lent et déterminé qui lui arracha un feulement de plaisir alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent presque instantanément sous l'effet du plaisir procuré.

Le professeur entoura la taille d'Harry de ses jambes, posa une main dans le dos de ce dernier tout en agrippant la tignasse du Rouge et Or de son autre main. Il arqua son corps, permettant à Harry d'aller encore plus loin.

Le jeune homme allait toujours à la rencontre de la glande sensible de son amour tout en faisant durer le plaisir, maintenant un rythme doux fait de mouvements profonds. Il décida de s'attaquer sensuellement à la gorge de Severus qui n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante de plaisir tout en masturbant lentement le sexe de l'homme.

Severus se sentit partir au septième ciel. Harry était doux et tendre, le pénétrait sans relâche, sans se soucier du temps mais prenant soin du plaisir. Alors quand le Gryffondor suça amoureusement sa gorge en appliquant une excitation manuelle en plus, Severus ne tint plus et éjacula sur son ventre et celui d'Harry dans un cri d'allégresse. Le jeune homme continua ses coups de reins et, voyant son amant trembler sous les spasmes de l'orgasme, il s'enfonça profondément en Severus pour y jouir dans un grognement sourd de satisfaction en s'arquant et en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Harry regarda Severus. Ce dernier ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Le jeune homme se retira de son amant et vint capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser totalement nouveau pour les deux hommes. Tout les doutes, toutes les suspicions, tout le surplus de sentiments, toutes les réactions et les rumeurs, tout ça s'envolaient maintenant juste par ce simple baiser qui sonna comme une vérité inéluctable pour le professeur et son élève. Ils étaient véritablement des âmes sœurs.

Harry se coucha sur son côté du lit, dos au matelas en fermant les yeux avec un sourire rêveur tandis que Severus se coucha sur le côté afin de pouvoir observer le jeune homme. Le regard émeraude d'Harry glissa vers la droite et rencontra deux prunelles d'un noir intense. Le jeune homme sourit encore plus.

- « Rassuré ? » chuchota-il doucement.

- « Totalement » répondit Severus en lui souriant. « Et dire que j'ai eu tes deux 'premières fois'… » murmura le professeur plus pour lui-même.

Parole qui lui mit malgré lui du baume au cœur. Son Gryffondor ne s'était donné, ne se donne et ne se donnera qu'à lui pour le reste de sa vie, il en était certain. Un sourire épanoui s'immisça sur ses lèvres fines. Les amants se regardèrent simplement, un regard qui perçait l'âme de l'autre pour leur plus grand bonheur. Harry se tourna pour être face à Severus et les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, se berçant mutuellement. La terre pouvait s'arrêter de tourner, ils n'en avaient que faire : leur terre, c'était l'autre dorénavant.

* * *

Le soir, Harry se baladait dans les couloirs avec Ron et Hermione, ils rigolaient de tout et de rien mais surtout de la visite expresse du ministre qui avait outré les deux meilleurs amis du jeune homme. Le trio infernal discutait paisiblement sous les regards amusés ou dégoûtés, les doigts pointés dans un geste accusateur et des murmures surexcités lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois en face de Ginny. Gros malaise. La jeune fille fusilla Harry du regard, rougit de colère et de honte encore cuisante pour ensuite dépasser les trois amis en le contournant le menton en l'air, le regard rivé à l'opposé d'où ils se trouvaient. Le rouge et Or la regarda s'en aller et soupira de lassitude.

- « Elle m'en veut vraiment, je suppose… » dit simplement Harry avec évidence.

- « Ca, je peux te le confirmer ! » répondit Ron en faisant la moue «Le matin, tu as été retrouver Rogue dans ses appart' et nous sommes retournés dans la salle commune, Hermione et moi. A peine entrés, elle nous a fondu dessus comme un hippogriffe enragé et nous a harcelé. On a eu des explications qui ont atteint un niveau vocal impressionnant et depuis, elle nous tire la gueule, à toi comme à nous. » continua le roux d'un ton quelque peu exaspéré. « Elle va se lasser… » assura-t-il pour lui-même en ne convainquant personne alors qu'Hermione et Harry échangeait un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Ils étaient partis pour une crise de becs longue et douloureuse dans les deux 'camps'.

* * *

Fin du 15ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, le 16ème arrivera mercredi entre 13 et 14h (précision XD)

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello :P Voici donc le chapitre 16 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci du fond du coeur pour les reviews :P

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Les mois passaient, les saisons se succédaient, le boulot se décuplaient et les élèves bûchaient. Harry était surchargé de travail et Severus était bien le dernier à l'épargner, professeur tyrannique un jour, professeur tyrannique toujours ! Seulement, le professeur était lui-même débordé par ses copies à corriger.

Le couple se voyait de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que les ASPIC approchaient. Cependant, ils étaient de plus en plus soudés et amoureux l'un de l'autre si c'était encore possible de l'être plus. Severus avait aidé Harry à étudier et préparer ses examens, le jeune homme s'était d'ailleurs considérablement amélioré.

Harry supportait les quolibets ou autres remarques scabreuses malgré les bouffées de colère qui lui incendiaient les entrailles tandis que Severus les faisaient taire d'un seul regard, par sa seule présence ou par moyens de points et de retenues. La situation avait pris du temps à se faire accepter mais, maintenant, les élèves s'y étaient fait tout comme les avis extérieurs de Poudlard (Harry et Severus avaient aidé à renflouer le Chicaneur du père de Luna). Bien sûr, la stupéfaction avait été présente mais tout le monde s'y était fait et ne souhaitait au Survivant que le bonheur et un vie heureuse selon ses choix (même si les parents Malfoy s'étaient étranglés et avaient engueulé leur ami et parrain de leur fils, ils s'y étaient fait non par choix mais par obligation).

* * *

Harry grattait sur son examen de DCFM et rendit son parchemin à la seconde où le dernier grain du sablier tombait et que le professeur qui surveillait l'examen ordonnait de rendre les parchemins. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans le couloir en attente de l'examen pratique qui scellerait cette dernière session à Poudlard.

* * *

Le jeune homme discutait avec Ron alors qu'Hermione avait déjà finit l'examen pratique mais elle se rongeait les sangs auprès des deux hommes et refaisait tout son examen pour se rassurer. Harry l'écoutait patiemment lorsqu'il entendit son nom résonner dans la pièce. Il fit un clin d'œil à ses deux meilleurs amis et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

* * *

Severus s'inquiétait pour Harry comme une mère pour son enfant en bas âge lors de sa première journée d'école. Il faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements, foulant le tapis sans relâche, en essayant de se calmer et de ne pas envoyer tout valser autour de lui. Pathétique, se dit-il à lui même en remarquant dans quel état il était.

Il décida de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil tout en ruminant et en martyrisant de ses ongles les accoudoirs innocents. L'homme ténébreux gardait ses yeux rivés sur la porte et chaque seconde était intenable. Alors quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir, il se rua vers la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée alors qu'Harry se tenait derrière, prit ce dernier par le bras, referma la porte après avoir poussé le jeune homme dans les appartements, la referma d'un coup sec et commença à harceler le Rouge et Or.

- « Alors ça a été ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Allez, dis-moi ?! Tu as bloqué sur des questions de théorie ? Et la pratique, comment ça a été ? Et… » commença-t-il à déballer avant d'avoir des lèvres amusées collées aux siennes pour le faire taire.

- « Tu es pire que Mme Weasley ! » rit Harry devant le comportement de mère poule de son amant.

- « Que quoi ?! » s'offusqua le concerné qui se voyait affublé d'une perruque rousse, d'une vingtaine de kilos en plus et recouvert d'un tablier de ménagère.

- « Tu es un papa poule, mon cher amour ! » taquina Harry en chantonnant chaque mot.

Regard encore plus noir et meurtrier que d'habitude avec un pincement des lèvres magistral.

- « Et pour répondre à ta question… » continua-t-il en prenant un regard vide et une expression triste « Je… je…» bégaya-t-il et se faisant monter les larmes aux yeux ce qui entraîna Severus à fondre et à le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry ne tint plus et explosa ouvertement de rire à la figure de son professeur qui se maudissait de s'être laissé berner.

- « Toi… tu regretteras ça un jour, sale Gryffondor… » menaça l'aîné d'une voix polaire.

- « Je sais mais c'était trop tentant ! Et j'ai bien évidemment réussi mon examen, gros bêta ! » dit le cadet d'une voix entrecoupée de rire et en tirant une langue à Severus à la fin de sa phrase.

- « En tout cas le gros bêta t'a été utile en temps de révisions ! » railla le dit bêta en rageant.

- « Mais euh ! Je te taquine simplement… » fit Harry avec des yeux de chien battu et… bingo : Rogue ne résista pas, il essaya de dévisager son jeune amant mais un tic agitait la commissure droite de ses lèvres, signe qu'il voulait sourire mais résistait. En vain ! Il fit un sourire à tomber par terre au jeune homme avant de le prendre dans ses bras, de le câliner et de l'embrasser.

* * *

Harry avait son diplôme. Ça y est, il n'irait plus jamais à Poudlard, il ne verrait jamais plus cette école, ni étudierait plus, n'y logerait plus… Elle appartenait au passé dorénavant. Le jeune homme déambulait dans les couloirs, dans quelques heures, il allait quitter sa première vraie maison pour une nouvelle, celle de Severus. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il habitait dans l'impasse du tisseur. Rogue lui avait dit qu'elle était misérable vu qu'il habitait 10 mois de l'année à Poudlard. Harry s'en fichait, tant qu'il était avec son aimé, même un carton lui aurait parfaitement convenu.

Le professeur avait déjà transféré toutes les affaires du Rouge et Or dans la masure et attendait que ce dernier fasse ses adieux à l'école qui lui était si chère à son cœur. Tout le monde était reparti par le Poudlard Express, sauf Harry et toute l'équipe professorale. Il patientait devant la porte d'entrée pour aller au portail et transplaner vers sa demeure avec son âme sœur.

Le jeune homme fraîchement diplômé arriva enfin prit doucement le bras du professeur de potions. Ils parlaient ensemble tout en se dirigeant lentement vers le portail. Une fois derrière ce dernier, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Poudlard, soupira en souriant pour mieux agripper le bras de Severus et se sentir partir dans un tuyau étroit pour enfin atterrir dans une sorte de ruelle sombre et devant une petite masure délabrée qui donnait effectivement l'impression d'être habitée périodiquement. L'homme jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à son amant et vit un Harry médusé avec des yeux ronds.

- « Je t'avais prévenu… et repère d'ancien mangemort-espion de surcroît : raison supplémentaire de son délabrement… Et je ne tiens vraiment pas à cette maudite maison ! » murmura Rogue en voyant la demeure, théâtre de son enfance ingrate.

Harry prit la main de son homme et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée de la petit maison. Le couple entra doucement dans la maisonnette et Severus fit faire le tour du propriétaire à Harry.

Un salon plus que petit, recouvert de bibliothèques avec deux misérables fauteuils délabrés accompagnés d'un minable canapé deux places et d'une petite table basse branlante. Le tout éclairé par une lampe pathétique qui pendait du plafond.

La cuisine n'était guère mieux. Elle était quasi microscopique sous une couche de poussière mais manifestement mieux entretenue que le salon, une petite table ronde agrémentée de deux chaises de bois au vernis écaillé par le temps.

La salle de bain était dans des tons sombres, une cabine de douche trônait au fond, collée à côté du WC et le lavabo se trouvait à droite de la porte. La pièce était uniquement décorée d'un miroir crasseux et plein de coups mis au-dessus de l'évier.

Quant à la chambre, elle ressemblait à une cellule de moine, sombre et sobre. Un endroit où on n'attend que repos sans aucun autre désir que de dormir en paix dans la joie d'être resté en vie une journée de plus en réalisant la chance que l'on a d'être là.

Severus évita volontairement la pièce dérobée qui avait servi d'habitat à ce vermisseau de Pettigrow. Il observait minutieusement Harry dont le visage était chaque fois un peu plus horrifié.

- « Je sais qu'on ne peut pas considérer ça comme une maison mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de chercher à m'installer définitivement en temps de guerre et d'espionnage où je risquais ma vie et encore moins dans la maison que je haïs. » expliqua Severus d'une voix glaciale qui résonna dans la chambre aux murs couverts de tâches d'humidité.

- « Je comprend Severus. C'est comme moi pour la maison des Dursley et le 12, Square Grimmaurd. » répondit Harry comprenant la position de son compagnon tout comme son état d'esprit.

- « Nous resterons ici jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une maison qu'on aime. Ensuite on quittera cet endroit immonde et on pourra véritablement commencer notre vie. » planifia l'homme en souriant à son Gryffondor.

- « Tout à fait d'accord, je participerai aux dépenses ! » dit le jeune homme d'un ton décidé « L'héritage de mes parents servira enfin à quelque chose de bien… » expliqua-t-il.

- « Moi aussi, j'ai eu le temps d'économiser avec la guerre… » continua Severus d'une voix un peu amère devant ses souvenirs.

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine qu'Harry habitait chez Severus. Ce dernier s'étonnait de ne pas entendre le jeune homme se plaindre ou piquer des crises de nerfs dans cette baraque insalubre. Une semaine qu'il cherchait une maison digne de ce nom qui leurs plairait à tout les deux. Pour l'instant, ils avaient fait choux blanc.

Harry avait posé sa candidature à l'école des Aurors et avait été accepté vu ses notes optimales dans les matières requises aux ASPIC tandis que Severus se reposait. Ils étaient tout les deux assis tranquillement en feuilletant des bouquins d'offres immobilières quand Severus poussa une exclamation prometteuse, ravie et triomphante. L'homme se leva directement et alla pousser la page de sa trouvaille sous le nez de son Rouge et Or abasourdi par ces expressions rares chez Severus.

Le jeune homme baissa le regard vers la page et vit une villa magnifique. La merveille était au bout d'un chemin de terre magnifiquement entretenu et parcouru d'arbres grandioses qui formaient une haie d'honneur. La villa trônait posément à la fin de ce chemin exposant fièrement ses briques d'un blanc nacré ainsi que les tuiles de son toit imprégnées du même ton. Pour accéder à la porte d'entrée, on devait escalader une délicate cascade de marches en marbre blanc pur et intense pour accéder à la porte en fer travaillé qui protégeait des mosaïques délicatement ouvragées vieilles de plusieurs siècles d'après les dessins magiques qui y résidaient. Tout autour de la demeure, des parterres de fleurs multicolores poussaient dans le paysage enchanteur. C'était tout ce que la photo offrait mais elle avait déjà conquis les deux hommes. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, ravis d'avoir trouver l'objet de leur désir commun. Ils posèrent ensuite leur regard sur le prix et là, ils déchantèrent immédiatement : 50.000 gallions. Ils déglutirent et se regardèrent à nouveau mais inquiets cette fois.

- « Gringotts ! » s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils se levèrent en hâte, se préparèrent à la va vite, Harry rangea précieusement l'annonce de la villa tandis que Severus le faisait transplaner avec lui devant Gringotts.

Harry et Severus se retrouvèrent face à un bâtiment imposant qui éclatait d'une blancheur immaculée, comme la villa qu'ils convoitaient. Faisant fi des chuchotis et des doigts pointés vers eux, le couple s'avança vers la banque et y entra.

Ils furent immédiatement pris en charge par un gobelin serviable mais haineux. Ils demandèrent tout les deux à savoir le montant de leur coffre-fort. Il se retinrent d'exploser de joie. Harry avait en tout et pour tout un bon million et des poussières de gallions grâce à son héritage tenu de ses parents et Severus avait tellement bien économisé dans sa vie sans se faire plaisir en pensant mourir le lendemain de chaque jour qu'il amassait 500.000 gallions à lui seul. Belle fortune à eux deux en quelques sortes. Chacun de leur côté, ils demandèrent de retirer 25.000 gallions de leur compte Ce qui se fit et les hommes reçurent deux bourses magiques, qui contenaient 50.000 gallions en tout, sous l'emprise d'un sort qui rendaient leurs fonds aussi profonds q'un puit mais leurs tailles minimes et leurs poids aussi légers qu'une plume.

Harry et Severus sortirent de Gringotts, chacun avec sa bourse, pour ensuite transplaner sur le lieu de la villa de leurs rêves. Ils scrutèrent avidement la demeure et s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée, sonnèrent le carillon mélodieux et aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit sur une petit femme maigrelette aux lunettes semblables à des culs de bouteilles. La petite sorcière les dévisagea.

- « C'est pour des informations sur cette maison ou pour son achat ? » demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

- « Nous voudrions l'acheter mais peut-être qu'avoir des informations avant de signer les papiers serait mieux… » répondit Severus d'une voix polie mais glaciale.

L'agent immobilier souffla sans aucune retenue.

- « Rez-de-chaussée, un étage supérieur, une cave et un grenier. Le rez-de-chaussée se compose d'un hall gigantesque, d'un grand salon, d'un petit salon, d'une cuisine, de toilettes, d'une salle à manger, d'un bureau, d'une bibliothèque, d'une salle de réception pour le thé et d'une salle de bal. Lorsque vous accéder à l'étage supérieur par les escaliers, vous avez deux chambres à lit double avec chacune un petit salon dedans et une salle de bain privée et gargantuesque, deux autres chambres vides n'attendant que leur emploi futur, certainement faite pour être des chambres d'enfant avec – encore – une salle de bain privée mais plus petite que les chambres d'adultes. Vous trouverez aussi une salle de détente ainsi qu'une salle d'entraînement. Le grenier vous vous doutez bien de son utilité comme de la cave mais celle-ci est scindée en deux : la cave et le laboratoire de potions. Vous avez aussi une véranda couverte de plaques de verre pour vous permettre de voir et sentir les rayons du soleil et ensuite, vous avez un jardin aussi grand et beau que celui de Versailles ! » débita-t-elle d'un air complètement blasée, récitant son monologue appris par cœur sans pour autant se faire des idées sur cette pseudo-vente. Elle avait eu tant d'intéressés attirés par la beauté du bâtiment qui filaient plus vite les uns que les autres devant le prix et la charge de l'entretien qu'elle imposait. Elle fut brutalement ramenée sur terre lors de la réponse du couple.

- « Parfait on la prend et ainsi, on met fin à votre calvaire immobilier ! » ricana Severus.

- « Tenez… les 50.000 gallions ! » dit doucement Harry et tendant les deux bourses magique à la sorcière maigrelette qui arborait un air médusé.

Enfin elle était débarrassée de ce cauchemar magnifique et impossible à vendre même à un prix rabaissé. Elle prit docilement les deux bourses et vérifia le contenu, elle fit apparaître un acte de propriété d'un coup de baguette magique et fit signer les nouveaux propriétaires. Elle souriait à pleine dents et se retenait de danser sur place, elle allait enfin pouvoir vanter ses mérites à son patron et obtenir sa promotion en réussissant une vente aussi importante que majeure. La sorcière scella l'acte et le rendit aux deux hommes avant de disparaître dans un 'pop' de transplanage.

Harry et Severus entrèrent dans leur maison comme un seul homme et se retrouvèrent dans le hall.

Ce dernier était immense, fait de bois vernis et de murs peints dans un ton jaune crémeux. Une armoire de bois blanc trônait près de la porte, prête à accueillir les vêtements de ses maîtres et de leurs invités, des tableaux de paysages et de fleurs décorait somptueusement le hall et une cage remplie de petits oiseaux tropicaux qui voletaient et chantaient rajoutait une touche de chaleur de bien-être dans cette pièce de passage dominée par un double escalier de pierres gris clair qui montrait le couloir de l'étage supérieur.

A gauche du hall, on entrait d'abord dans la salle de réception grande et belle, faite pour accueillir les invités de toutes classes, de la plus modeste à la plus huppée. Une armoire ayant une vitrine qui laissait admirée des services à thé occupait un mur dans toute sa longueur et sa largeur tandis qu'une table de verre aux pieds façonnés en forme de pattes de lion régnait dans la pièce sous la lumière d'un lustre scintillant tout en étant posée sur un tapis du 17ème siècle. Des tableaux de scène de danse ou de paysage de jardins complétaient la salle de réception.

On passait ensuite au petit salon qui n'avait rien de petit à part le nom. Des poufs moelleux, des canapés de styles anciens et à boutons invitaient au repos soit en flânant soit en lisant un des grimoires ou un des romans se trouvant dans la bibliothèque de la pièce dominée par une cheminée sculptée d'un du marbre rouge envoûtant. Des bouquets de fleurs et des bibelots tout sauf ringards augmentaient le charme de la pièce.

La visite de la salle de bal suivait alors les deux autres pièces. Gargantuesque, agrémentée de pavés nacrés et dorés, d'un dôme de fer doré travaillé magnifiquement séparant des scènes de paradis et d'anges peintes au plafond. Une dizaine de lustres éclairait la salle dans une nuée de gouttes de diamants qui pendaient rattachées à ces derniers par des fines chaînes d'or.

A droite du hall se trouvait les pièces moins conventionnelles. On entrait d'abord dans le grand salon où s'alignaient les riches bibliothèques aux grimoires et livres rares et les fauteuils classiques et cordiaux. Une cheminée de marbre blanc éclairait à elle seule la pièce. Cette dernière étant agrémentée d'un long canapé qui formait un 'L' tout en étant recouvert de gros coussins pourpres qui tranchaient avec le cuir noir et luisant.

La salle à manger se composait d'une grande table en bois vernis et clair dont plusieurs chaises sculptées dans le même bois épousaient ses bords délicats. Des chandeliers en fer forgé accrochés aux murs diffusaient une ambiance bonne enfant tout en étant sorcière. Des tableaux de fruits, de plantes ou des scènes de banquets rehaussaient le bien-être que le couple éprouvait en y étant.

La cuisine donnait vue sur la salle à manger. Elle était grande et d'un blanc immaculé, métissée entre carrelage et bois, superbement fonctionnelle et Severus s'extasiait bruyamment devant tout les compartiments qu'ils allaient pouvoir mettre à profits alors que ces derniers faisaient blêmir le roi du bordel, alias Potter. Son amant lui lança un regard qui signifiait que la cuisine était désormais son terrain ultime et que si il dérangeait l'ordre établi dans cette pièce… Il allait y avoir du rififi dans le monde des sorciers.

Après la cuisine venait une bibliothèque tapissée partout de livres et de grimoires sur la sorcellerie, bibliothèque qui servait également d'un bureau. Le couple se rappela immédiatement du bureau du professeur de potions à Poudlard.

Les toilettes se trouvaient sous l'escalier de pierre que le couple emprunta pour accéder à l'étage supérieur. Le couloir était dans les tons du bleu roi, ciselé d'arabesques d'argent et de lampes en forme de sphère. Des portraits s'alignaient dans le couloir et le couple ouvrit une première porte.

Il s'agissait de la salle des duels, des entraînements, elle était grande, pratique et sobre. Des piles de coussins, de matelas et d'objets en tout genre dans la défense et dans l'attaque remplissait chaque recoin de la pièce.

La deuxième et la troisième portes, une en face de l'autre, menaient à deux pièces vides identiques. Composée chacune d'une partie pour la chambre à coucher et une autre pour une salle de bain, elles ressemblaient à des chambres d'enfants. Le couple regarda en coup de vent et ne s'y attarda pas. De toute façon, deux hommes ensemble ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants…

Ils allèrent ensemble dans la partie droite du couloir où ne se trouvait que trois portes sculptées finement dans du bois. Deux à gauche, une à droite. Harry est Severus entrèrent dans la première à gauche et découvrir une salle lumineuse aux tons pastels. Elle croulait sous les poufs, les coussins, les jeux sorciers et autres objets en tout genre tous plus fascinants les uns que les autres. Des dessins d'une jungle, de sa faune et sa flore, s'étendaient sur le plafond, donnant l'impression de voyager et d'être dans un autre monde dans sa propre maison.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent ensuite dans la pièce d'à côté. Une chambre à lit double, simple mais majestueuse. Le vert clair mariait le vert foncé, tout en étant dérangé subtilement par des délicates touches de jaune bien placées. Le mobilier se constituait d'une grande garde-robes ancienne, d'une coiffeuse vétuste mais charmante, d'un petit salon privé de style français et d'une salle de bain construite exclusivement en bois, tout comme ses meubles.

Harry et Severus se regardèrent avec la même question dans les yeux.

- « Elle te plaît comme chambre ? » demande sérieusement Severus.

- « Elle est belle mais je ne m'y sens pas vraiment bien, je préférerais si on en faisait une chambre d'amis ! » répondit Harry mal à l'aise dans cette pièce.

Severus acquiesça, soulagé qu'Harry ne veuille pas non plus de cette pièce comme chambre principale, et entraîna le Gryffondor dans la dernière pièce. Vide. Le couple se regarda et se sourit, ayant eu la même idée au même moment.

- « Es-tu d'accord ? » s'assura l'homme en noir.

- « Mais tout à fait ! Seulement… je te laisse faire ! » répondit le jeune homme.

Le professeur sortit sa baguette et commença à faire des gestes complexes tout en marmonnant des formules qui l'étaient toutes autant. Peu à peu, les mêmes meubles de leur chambre à Poudlard apparaissaient et prenaient exactement la même place que celle occupée dans l'école. A la fin de l'incantation, Severus fit apparaître un petit salon aux fauteuils moelleux et beige dans lesquels on s'enfonce pour espérer ne plus en sortir. Le maître de potions recommença l'opération mais pour la salle de bains cette fois-ci. Le couple se sentait vraiment chez lui maintenant. Harry échangea un regard avec son amant, et d'une seule voix, ils invoquèrent leurs affaires qui étaient restées dans la masure. Leur vrai vie à deux pouvaient enfin commencer.

* * *

Chapitre nettement plus descriptif, pas beaucoup d'actions mais ça va vite changer. Dans le prochain XD Le 17ème arrivera sans doute venredi en fin d'après-midi et je peux vous dire qu'on arrive à la fin de la fiction car elle va contenir 19 chapitres en tout normalement :P

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey :P Enfin fini ma période de cours, je vais entrer dans ma période de révisions --" Voici le chapitre 17 :P J'espère qu'il vous plaira... je vais répondre à quelques reviews sur le 16ème :P

Eileen19 : Oui, je sais pour Ginny ^^ le problème c'est que je commence et pour les perso seocndaires, c'est un peu difficile à 'manier' en même temps que les autres. Je vais essayer de les faire plus intervenir dans ma prochaine fic et de plus respecter leur caractère respectif ! Pour Harry er Severus, j'ai fait exprès qu'ils assument et pour les grossesses ou les adoptions, tu verras :P

Sahada : Pour la maison, le vice était le prix (au début elle était plus chère que 50.000 gallions alors ils ont rabaissé jusqu'à ce prix tellement elle était chère) sinon il n'y a rien d'autre vu que quelques rares personnes possèdent une telle fortune. Et pour la question de la vente rapide, je suis partie de la situation du couple : Harry et Severus déteste leur maison respective - Square, Dursley, Impasse - , ils sont racrapotés l'un sur l'utre dans la masure et vu qu'ils sont soit en congé soit en attente d'études supérieures, ils ont tout leur temps pour chercher et éplucher beaucoup de magazines d'annonces :P Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait une vente rapide, j'aurais voulu me débarasser de cette masure au plus vite alors j'ai appliqué cette idée au couple :P

Sinon pour tout les autres, merci pour les reviews sur la villa et vos idées mais j'ai déjà tout écrit :P Arigato :p

Bonne lecture :P

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

L'aube du 31 juillet pointait son nez alors qu'Harry et Severus étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit. Harry avait 18ans aujourd'hui et ça ne faisait même pas un mois que le couple s'était installé dans la villa, avait fait connaissance avec les lieux, se les étaient appropriés et avaient invités leurs amis à venir voir leur demeure. Hermione et les Weasley – sauf Ginny qui ne s'était toujours pas remise – étaient venus inspecter le nid douillet d'Harry et de Severus tout en surveillant ce dernier d'un œil suspicieux pour la famille des rouquins. Quant aux Malfoy, Narcissa, Lucius et Draco étaient venus visiter la maison avec un air pincé et supérieur. Harry s'était tu tout le long de leur visite, pas besoin de commencer à s'énerver sur eux pour avoir des retombées avec Severus par la suite même si il avait une grande envie de les reclaper à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient leur bouche. Il prenait donc exemple sur le calme parfait que son compagnon avait adopté quand les amis d'Harry étaient venus.

Harry se réveilla doucement aux côtés de son amant toujours endormi, il papillonna des yeux et s'étira comme un chat dans la chaleur des draps de soie. Il déposa un bisou aérien sur la joue de Severus qui réveilla ce dernier qui sourit au jeune homme et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Harry se lava et s'habilla à la va vite alors que Severus faisait le lit et préparait le petit-déjeuner. L'ancien Rouge et Or descendit à la salle à manger et mangea en tête à tête avec un Severus anormal. Harry le voyait imperceptiblement trembloter et éviter son regard quand il le pouvait. Une peur indicible commença à naître dans les entrailles du cadet alors qu'il se faisait abandonné par son aîné qui alla se laver sans lui lancer un seul regard.

* * *

Severus stressait comme une adolescente faisant sa première demande au garçon le plus beau de son école. Il essayait de se calmer dans son bain moussant parfumé à la menthe mais rien n'y faisait. Les rouages de son imagination tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête… Commet allait-il faire ça ?

* * *

Le couple était pimpant pour aller à la fête qu'organisaient les Weasley pour les 18ans d'Harry. Ce dernier et son amant arrivèrent au Terrier dans un silence pesant et eurent un accueil chaleureux par tout le monde sauf par une rousse bien connue des concernés. Severus laissa volontiers Harry avec ses amis pour discuter avec les parents Weasley quand ils lui adressaient la parole sinon, il réfléchissait encore et toujours à ce qu'il allait faire. D'un côté, il voyait Harry d'excellente humeur et qui avait un amour inconditionnel pour lui et c'était réciproque, de l'autre, le vicieux doute s'emparait de lui au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait.

La nuit tombait déjà et on apportait le gâteau fait maison par Molly. Un gâteau de glace à trois étages dont chaque fin d'étage était truffée de cerises amarena. Harry souffla ses bougies avec l'aide de Severus – il avait été réquisitionné de force malgré ses protestations et avait cédé – et tout le monde mangea le gâteau dans une ambiance conviviale sauf chez Severus qui avait une aura de stress qui grandissait à une vitesse fulgurante.

Minuit arriva sans crier gare et tout ce petit monde discutait joyeusement dans le jardin infesté de gnomes lorsque Molly et Arthur jetèrent un regard empli d'encouragements au professeur suivi, sous la table, d'un coup de pied dans les tibias de l'homme de la part de Mme Weasley pour le faire remuer. Ah, il est beau le courageux espion qui a risqué maintes fois sa vie et qui n'ose pas affronter un jeune homme dont il pourrait être le père !

Severus se leva d'un coup brusque en raclant sa chaise, tout le monde se tut. Il s'avança prestement vers son amant sous les yeux étonnés de l'assemblée. L'homme regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, ses yeux étincelaient sous l'inquiétude et l'excitation. Il allait être fixé. Rogue s'agenouilla, prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne alors qu'Harry avait le souffle coupé.

- « Harry… » appela-t-il doucement alors que leurs mains jointes tremblaient toutes deux.

- « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il solennellement alors que sa voix se barrait en courant sous l'angoisse.

Harry était au bord de l'évanouissement, les larmes aux yeux. C'était donc ça la raison du comportement de son aimé. Le jeune homme lui décocha un sourire éclatant alors qu'il pleurait pour de bon en même temps que Severus.

- « Oui !!!!!! » cria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son professeur en le renversant, le planquant à terre et en l'embrassant par la même occasion sous les rires joyeux, nerveux et les applaudissements d'Hermione et des Weasley, y compris une Ginny résignée.

Harry ne se décolla plus de son fiancé pour le reste de la soirée ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Severus qui le câlinait sans cesse. Les petites heures du matin arrivèrent et les hommes promis l'un à l'autre partirent sous les félicitations.

* * *

Harry était calé dans les bras de Severus et fermait les yeux en souriant. Son compagnon le porta dans leur chambre et ils s'écroulèrent tout deux dans le lit, et s'endormirent en se souriant mutuellement. Pas besoin de mots quand un sourire vous dit tout.

* * *

Severus se réveilla comme une fleur le lendemain, parfaitement serein et heureux. Il regarda tendrement la tignasse de cheveux noirs qui reposait sur son torse et commençait à enrouler ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène d'Harry. Ce dernier émit un grognement, releva la tête et plongea son regard vert envoûtant dans les abysses noires de son compagnon. Silence léger et affectueux.

- « Quand veux-tu te marier ? » demanda l'homme à son jeune fiancé.

- « Le 1er novembre ! » répondit du tac au tac ce dernier.

Rogue cligna des yeux.

- « Harry… et tes études ? Comment on va faire si on choisit le 1er novembre ? Il y aura le mariage, le lune de miel et tes études à concilier… » s'étonna Severus.

- « Justement pour mes études… » commença Harry d'une voix pas très sûre alors que son aimé se redressait dans le lit avec un air suspicieux. « Je me suis dit que finalement je ne voulais plus être Auror. » continua Harry sans oser regarder dans les yeux la terreur des cachots.

Le professeur des potions ne dit rien et prit le menton d'Harry entre son pouce et son index pour l'obliger à l'affronter du regard.

- « Puis-je savoir toutes les raisons de cet abandon ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais autoritaire.

Harry déglutit et s'obligea à soutenir le regard cuisant de son amant.

- « Si je poursuis mes études, je serai employé au ministère où on me déteste et c'est réciproque. Toi, tu seras à Poudlard et moi à la maison puis au ministère. On ne sera jamais ensemble quasiment, inconvénient suprême alors qu'on va se marier. De plus, le professeur de DFCM de Poudlard a prit sa retraite en fin d'année et je sais de sources sûres que le poste est toujours vacant… » développa-t-il.

- « Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je te maudis… » asséna Rogue d'un ton haineux accompagné d'une aura meurtrière.

- « Je n'ai pas fini ! » protesta le jeune homme en donnait une tape sur le pectoraux de l'homme qui grogna en signe d'encouragement à continuer ses explications.

- « On était à Poudlard et je ne savais déjà pas me séparer de toi très longtemps. Maintenant, on habite vraiment ensemble depuis la fin de l'année scolaire et rien que quand tu disparais quelque part, le manque se fait ressentir même si tu es dans la maison. Alors, étudier sans jamais te voir, puis travailler pour un ministre incompétent alors que tu es à Poudlard… On ne se verra plus jamais ! C'est trop dur, je veux qu'on reste ensemble. J'ai vais donc entrer à Poudlard en tant que professeur ! Enfin j'espère… » expliqua Harry à son compagnon.

Severus le regarda longuement avant de lui sourire et de l'embrasser doucement et brièvement.

- « Soit, je n'avais pas vu les choses de la sorte… et puis, c'est ta décision, Harry. » dit simplement Severus.

- « Que… quoi ? C'es tout ? Pas d'engueulades ? Pas de représailles ? Rien ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

- « Et bien oui ! Même si ça ne me rassure pas pour tes diplômes, tu auras un emploi fixe, stable et en plus, j'aurai mon mari sous la main ! Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? » rigola doucement Rogue

- « Peut-être 'Merci Harry' pour y avoir pensé et un 'Tu as bien fait !' pour avoir déjà accepter l'offre ! » répondit joyeusement Harry.

- « Quoi ?? Tu as déjà accepté ? A ben il est beau le Mr. 'Je suis sûr de mon avenir en tant qu'Auror' ou encore 'Enfin j'espère...' ! » railla Severus « Donc, si je comprend bien, mon futur mari se trouve être le futur professeur de DCFM de Poudlard ? » reprit le professeur de potions.

- « Tout à fait ! » répondit gaiement Harry.

- « Bien ! » dit Severus qui donna un coup de hanche pour renverser Harry et s'allonger sur ce dernier.

Harry sourit mais l'interrogea du regard.

- « Nous devons fêtez nos fiançailles et ta nomination au poste de DCFM, non ? » répondit-il à ce regard tout en décochant un sourire à tomber par terre.

- « Effectivement ! » dit Harry qui inversa les positions et plaqua doucement Severus au matelas.

Le jeune commença par lécher doucement un téton de son amant tout en titillant l'autre de ses doigts, tantôt le caressant, tantôt le pinçant délicatement. Il suivit ensuite les pectoraux puis les abdominaux en déposant des doux baisers à chaque fois qu'il descendait d'un cran. Severus avait posé sa tête confortablement sur son oreiller et agrippait de ses doigts aux protège-matelas. Harry arriva au niveau du pantalon de pyjama de son compagnon et entreprit de le retirer lentement tout en caressant du bout des doigts les jambes fines et musclées et de son homme. Une fois arrivé au pied et après avoir enlevé complètement la pièce de tissu, le jeune homme remonta vers les parties génitales et Severus en embrassant délicatement chaque centimètre carrés de ses jambes. Le futur professeur passa le bout de sa langue sur le membre tumescent de son aîné et, arrivé au gland, il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche avec douceur ce qui arracha un grognement de contentement au maître des potions.

Severus serrait de plus en plus le protège-matelas en se mordant la langue entre ses dents ce qui n'étouffait partiellement que ses gémissements ravis de plaisir. Il sentait parfaitement cette langue s'enrouler autour de son sexe, titiller les veines palpitantes et exciter son gland rougi et suintant de désir en parfaite harmonie avec ses lèvres fines et roses caressant doucement le phallus gorgé de sang dans des mouvements langoureux de va et vient accompagné de petits gémissements de satisfaction qui résonnait délicatement contre son pénis. Harry allait l'amener à la jouissance mais lui ne voulait pas. Ainsi, malgré les vagues d'allégresse qui le submergeaient toujours un peu plus, il décrocha ses doigts, se plia doucement en deux et attrapa tendrement la tête du Gryffondor entre ses jambes pour qu'il arrête la fellation.

Harry sentit sa tête être relevée et sourit à Severus, devinant ses intentions. Le jeune homme porta ses lèvres et celle de son amant. Ce dernier l'enlaça délicatement alors que leurs érections se frôlaient donc des mouvements divins. Rogue se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Harry.

- « Harry… est-ce que tu peux… sur le ventre ? S'il te plaît ?" demanda-t-il doucement à son fiancé alors que ses yeux brillaient de désir, d'amour et d'excitation.

Harry parut réfléchir pendant quelques secondes où seuls résonnaient leurs souffles haletants puis il posa sensuellement ses lèvres sur celles du professeur qui approfondit lentement le baiser, entamant ainsi une valse délicieuse avec la langue d'Harry. Severus le prit par la taille et le coucha tendrement sur son ventre plat. Il embrassa la nuque, le dos et les fesses du jeune homme dans des baisers doux accompagnés de caresses aériennes. L'homme se pencha vers la table de nuit et sortit un flacon de lubrifiant. Il s'en enduisit les doigts et alla directement taquiner l'anus de son ancien élève. Il glissa directement un doigt dans la moiteur d'Harry qui gémit de plaisir sous l'intrusion. Severus entra à sa suite un deuxième doigts qui donna la même réaction chez le jeune homme. Il commença à se mouvoir dans cette intimité alors que son amant gémissait de plaisir et d'anticipation. Il cessa la préparation, écarta un peu le jambes d'Harry et se positionna à l'entrée de l'anneau de chair.

Harry cria, arqua son dos et rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit Severus le pénétrer et aller toucher directement sa prostate. Le professeur avait le nez collé dans la nuque de son fiancé alors qu'il amorçait des coups de reins en Harry. Chaque poussée les faisaient gémir ou crier de plaisir alors que Severus continuait ses mouvements de va et vient en tenant de ses longues mains les hanches de Harry qui l'accompagnaient dans cette danse euphorique. Il touchait sans relâche la glande sensible de son aimé alors que ce dernier, en sueur tout comme lui, se tordait inlassablement au rythme des pénétrations cadencées amoureusement.

Les deux hommes s'égosillaient et Rogue alla entremêler ses doigts à ceux de Harry en augmentant sensiblement l'allure de ses coups de hanches pour aller plus profondément dans le corps d'Harry.

Ils étaient tout les deux au paradis et jouirent en même temps lorsqu'une bouffée de chaleur intense due au plaisir gargantuesque qui les habitait les submergea. Harry se libéra dans le matelas en un cri sonore d'euphorie, les joues rougies, le corps en sueur et secoué de spasmes tandis que ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur ses tempes et à sa nuque. C'est sur cette dernière que Severus poussa un râle rauque de jouissance et éjaculant en son amant dans une dernière poussée et en serrant les mains d'Harry dans les siennes.

Le professeur se retira directement et prit le jeune homme de ses bras alors que leurs souffles et leurs battements cœurs revenaient à la normalité.

* * *

C'était le branle-bas de combat dans la villa. Harry courait partout, stressait, oubliait à chaque fois des affaires primordiales, tout ça sous l'œil blasé de Severus debout comme un piquet dans le hall qui s'interdisait de souffler devant un énième aller-retour d'Harry de la chambre au hall.

- « Harry ! Dépêche-toi ! On doit être là avant que les élèves n'arrivent ! » cria Severus en bas des escaliers.

- « JE SAIS ! » lui hurla un Harry à bout de nerfs en train de fourrager dans la chambre à la recherche d'un grimoire pour ses cours.

Harry le trouva après quelques minutes et dévala les escaliers avant de s'accrocher au bras de Severus alors que ce dernier transplanait pour Poudlard où leurs bagages étaient déjà dans leurs appartements communs aux cachots.

C'était parti pour la première rentrée d'Harry.

* * *

Le mariage arrivait à grands pas et avec lui, les préparatifs venaient aussi. Harry s'était fait à son rôle de professeur et savait se faire respecter – même de Ginny qui démordait petit à petit – de ses élèves à peine plus jeune que lui. Il était un excellent professeur DCFM combinant la méthode de Lupin à celle du faux Maugrey avec une touche de Potter dans la théorie et dans sa pratique, Harry était devenu vraiment incontournable dans tout Poudlard. Tout le contraire de son cher fiancé qu'on maudissait toujours un peu plus chaque jour en se demandant comment ces deux-là s'aimaient.

La cérémonie aurait lieu le lendemain, le jour de leur anniversaire de couple. Harry essayait de se relaxer dans un bon bain chaud alors que Severus éventrait des copies dans son bureau. Ils avaient tout prévu dans la salle sur demande, une cérémonie en petit comité qui n'aurait aucun tralala. Les invités se composaient uniquement du corps professoral, du directeur qui les unirait l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité, des Weasley et des Malfoy, pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry comme de Severus même si les relations s'étaient sensiblement améliorées.

Les deux promis allèrent se coucher séparément, sans un mot, n'osant parler à l'autre de l'angoisse qui les habitait. Harry avait été expédié dans les appartements du professeur de DCFM tandis que Severus restait dans leurs appartements. Demain, c'était le grand jour.

* * *

- « DEBOUT ! » hurla une voix dans l'oreille de Severus profondément endormi.

Le professeur se réveilla en sursaut et tomba face contre terre de son lit alors qu'un rire sonore retentissait. Il se releva et vit Peeves.

- « PEEVES ! » vociféra-t-il en balançant tout ce qui était à sa portée sur l'esprit frappeur qui disparut dans un caquètement strident et agaçant.

Severus tempêtait intérieurement mais se figea vite quand il se rendit compte quel jour on était. Le premier novembre, un an qu'il était avec Harry et ils allaient se marier le jour même. Il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était 10heure et demi or le mariage était à midi.

C'est un Severus Rogue à la bourre qui cria dans ses appartements tout en commençant à courir dans tout les sens afin d'être prêt pour l'heure fatidique.

* * *

- « Harry ! » appela doucement une voix.

Harry se sentit secoué et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et marmonnant des menaces contre son bourreau matinal alias Dumbledore et ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- « Il est l'heure ! » dit-il d'un ton chantonnant.

- « L'heure de quoi ? » rétorqua Harry d'une voix pâteuse en refermant les yeux et en se pelotonnant dans la chaleur de son lit, prêt à se rendormir.

- « De se préparer pour ton mariage, peut-être ? » s'amusa le directeur devant le jeune homme dans les brumes du sommeil.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Déjà le premier novembre. Il bondit hors de son lit et lorsqu'il vit l'heure, il maudit toute la terre et se précipitant dans la salle de bain. Il serait devant l'autel dans 1heure et demi à peine.

* * *

Severus stressait devant l'autel, en face de Dumbledore, même si il s'efforçait de garder son air impassible et son attitude glaciale.

La salle sur demande était une salle blanche, pourvue de colonnes grecques stylisées, avec un plafond sans fond qui arborait un véritable ciel bleu aux nuages cotonneux.

Les invités étaient assis dans des fauteuils moelleux et attendaient que la jeune fiancé apparaisse. Ce dernier entra alors que midi pile sonnait. Harry était habillé d'un pantalon chic d'un noir élégant, une robe de sorcier de soie blanche par dessus avec des motifs travaillés et cousus par des fils rouges et or. Ses cheveux était encore plus en bataille que d'habitude alors que ses yeux s'allumèrent instantanément dès qu'il vit Severus. Ce dernier avait un pantalon similaire au sien mais avait choisi une chemise vert sombre dont il avait détaché les premiers boutons en laissant voir son torse alors qu'une cravate noire encerclait délicieusement sa gorge. Ses cheveux étaient souples, brillants et d'un noir envoûtant tout comme ses yeux abyssaux. La chevelure de l'homme lui tombait sur les épaules, raide et soyeuse, et entourait magnifiquement son visage comme un sublime rideau.

La porte se referma derrière un Harry souriant, sourire qui lui fut rendu par Severus même si ils se rongeaient mutuellement les sangs. La musique démarra et le jeune homme s'avança doucement vers l'autel. Harry arriva aux côtés de Severus et l'air mélodieux s'arrêta ainsi que le jeune professeur.

La cérémonie commença, orchestrée et réglée comme du papier à musique par Albus. Il récitait le blabla habituel et vint l'échange des vœux. Harry et Severus évoquèrent leur rencontre, leurs sentiments d'avant et de maintenant en expliquant ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Severus pris alors une alliance d'argent finement ciselée, leurs noms et la date du mariage à l'intérieur du cercle, et la glissa à l'annulaire gauche de son désormais mari. Ce dernier fit de même et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient sous les applaudissements, leurs alliances brillèrent d'un éclat de pureté et un faisceau lumineux partit de chaque alliance pour s'incruster magiquement dans sa jumelle. Les alliances chauffèrent et furent entourées d'un halo lumineux pour revenir à la normale mais sous un autre aspect, plus travaillé, plus recherché et précieux que leur état d'origine. La bague d'argent d'Harry arborait dorénavant en son milieu une ligne de lumière verte douce et tamisée avec des diamants microscopiques incrustés dans la bague d'une une pluie infinie autour de cette lumière. Celle de son mari présentait presque les mêmes changements, elle était aussi d'argent et possédait aussi une ligne de lumière mais elle était d'un doré éclatant et vif, aussi magnifique que l'or, avec une cascade des gouttes de rubis. Les époux sentirent une chaleur se diffuser dans leur corps et se concentrer en leurs alliances pour disparaître. Ils se retournèrent vers Dumbledore avec un regard interrogateur tandis que les témoins signaient le parchemin du mariage.

- « Ce sont des alliances magiques, elles changent d'apparence lorsque le couple récemment marié s'embrasse en fin de cérémonie. Elles se transforment en puisant les qualités et les caractéristiques de leur âme sœur afin que les époux aient toujours une part de leur moitié avec eux. Elles ne peuvent être retirées, même magiquement, tant que les sentiments de leurs propriétaires ne changent pas l'un envers l'autre ! » dit simplement Dumbledore en guise de réponse à ce regard suspicieux des jeunes époux.

Le couple passa la soirée à recevoir les félicitations et à converser avec leur petit comité enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient car dès qu'ils sortirent de la salle sur demande, tout les élèves s'alignaient des les couloirs en hurlant et en les applaudissant. Harry fit des yeux ronds tandis que Rogue se retourna vivement vers son employeur.

- « Pour Rusard… On est quitte maintenant ? » questionne joyeusement Albus qui avait installé un écran magique dans la Grande salle qui avait permis à toute l'école de suivre l'événement voulu intime pour ensuite les accueillir à la sortie de la salle.

- « Jamais de la vie, professeur… » rétorqua entre ses dents l'aîné des époux.

Le couple des mariés passèrent devant tout la haie d'honneur formée d'élèves jusqu'au portail de Poudlard sous les cris , les sifflements et les applaudissements. Ils saluèrent rapidement les élèves, dirent au revoir à leurs amis et collègues avant de transplaner pour retrouver le calme de leur villa.

* * *

Voili, voilou :P Le chapitre 17 est terminé, je n'ai pas voulu épiloguer sur le mariage *pas vrmt d'idées* mais j'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas. Pour les deux derniers chapitres, soit je poste le 18ème samedi et le 19ème dimanche, soit je vous fait languir encore un peu. Que choisissez-vous ? ^^ Pour ceux qui aiment vraiment comment j'écris, j'essaie déjà de penser à un sujet et je reviendrai (normalement) avec une nouvelle fiction le 16 décembre (le dernier jour de mes examens :P). Maintenant si vous avez des idées de sujets, je suis toute ouïe car ça travaille bcp mis je trouve rien (flou artistique XD) ;)

Reviews pour me motiver à vous mettre la fin ce week-end ? :P

Bisous ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tou(te)s =D Je suis ravie des reviews, aujourd'hui je ne vous mets pas l'avant dernier chapitre mais l'avant dernier **et** le dernier :P J'espère que ces deux derniers chapitres vous plairont :P Pour les reviews, arigato et :

Eileen19 : Je ne me sentais pas la force de pondre des phrases d'échange de vœux et d'amour pour le mariage :P J'avais pas trop d'idées ;)

Pour les autres, merci pour les tuyaux sur les sujets ! :P Vu que je suis nouvelle, je gatouille --" XD Mais bon, mon couple adoré, inégalé, c'est Severus et Harry (je pense que vous ne l'aviez pas deviné XD). Je me prosterne devant ces deux-là ! :P

Allez :P Bonne lecture!!!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Harry et Severus arrivèrent devant leur maison, l'homme prit son jeune époux dans les bras et le porta pour franchir la porte tout en ricanant sous les protestations d'un Harry rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- « Lâche-moi, Severus ! » bredouilla-t-il le rouge aux joues.

Ricanant encore plus sarcastique de la part de l'intéressé.

- « A vos ordres, Mr Rogue ! » rétorqua-t-il avec une once de joie non dissimulée dans sa voix.

Harry rougit encore plus et sourit béatement à son époux qui lui rendit un sourire étincelant.

- « Tu vas faire quoi à Albus ? » s'inquiéta Harry après un court silence.

- « J'hésite encore mais il le paiera tôt ou tard ! » susurra-t-il au jeune homme en se penchant vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres.

Harry glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Severus et intima à celle de ce dernier de se mouvoir. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, cessant juste quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs souffles pour mieux se reprendre après.

Severus entraîna doucement Harry au pied de l'escalier et le fit asseoir.

- « Dans l'escalier ? » s'amusa le jeune homme.

- « Il faut bien innover dans la vie et inaugurer notre maison ! » s'exclama Severus en entreprenant de déshabiller son époux tout en lui souriant.

L'aîné se mit à genoux alors que le cadet était assis deux marches plus haut, il enleva dans seul geste la robe de sorcier qui dévoila un torse bronzé et finement musclé avant de s'attaquer au pantalon et à sa braguette. Il fit descendre lentement ses doigts et jouant doucement du piano sur le torse d'Harry et défit le braguette. Il embrassait le ventre du jeune homme tout en enlevant le pantalon noir qu'il envoya valdinguer par terre en plein milieu du hall. Leurs souffles pantelants résonnèrent contre les murs alors et Severus entreprenait de s'effeuiller entre les jambes de son professeur de DCFM.

Il défit chaque bouton de sa chemise, à chaque fois qu'un sautait, il gémissait en se mordant la lèvre, rendant ainsi Harry complètement fou et tétanisé par cette vision. Severus prit la main d'Harry et la fit passer sur son torse dans une caresse aérienne avec un sourire en coin et séducteur pour l'arrêter au-dessus du pantalon mais sans la lâcher pour autant. La chemise glissa des épaules de l'homme et s'écrasa par terre. Le maître des potions défit son braguette et abaissa son pantalon jusqu'à ces genoux, ne pouvant aller plus loin en le retirant vu sa position.

Harry se laissait faire et sentit que Severus recommençait à faire descendre sa main vers son entre-jambe. L'homme lui fit glisser la main à travers son boxer pour toucher l'érection qui déformait le tissu. Harry referma ses doigts sur le membre excité et commença des douces caresses alors que son mari au-dessus de lui et entre ses jambes rejetait la tête en arrière dans en gémissement satisfait et mouvait ses hanches au même rythme que les mouvements de poignet d'Harry.

Severus se délectait de ces caresses et, pendant qu'Harry continuait à la masturber, il prit le phallus du jeune homme pour faire de même. Le souffle de ce dernier se fit erratique alors qu'ils se calaient sur le même rythme que leurs mains et leurs hanches imprimaient. Ils gémissaient de concert, criait de bien-être, haletaient de plaisir alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'aux préliminaires.

Harry se tendit brusquement et éjacula dans la main de Severus en un gémissement aigu. Severus porta sa main poisseuse à sa bouche et lécha le sperme d'Harry pour ensuite l'avaler sous les yeux médusés du jeune homme dont le bas-ventre se réveillait déjà à cette vision. L'homme prit le poignet d'Harry pour qu'il stoppe l'excitation qui lui prodiguait, se pencha sur lui et commença à mordiller et à suçoter la peau tendre du cou de son Gryffondor.

Harry encercla la taille de Severus avec ses jambes, croisa les bras autour de sa nuque et coucha son corps sur les marches. Il sentit le gland de son aimé juste à l'entrée de son intimité avant de crier plus de plaisir que de douleur quand l'homme commença la pénétration dans un gémissement rauque tant de contentement que d'impatience. Le jeune sentait le membre tumescent du professeur s'enfoncer dans son corps et amorcer ses mouvements magiques et jouissifs. Il pouvait discerner le pénis aller et venir en lui, il entendait leurs corps se rencontrer dans des claquements tendres mais vifs alors que leurs cris résonnaient dans le couloir. Harry s'agrippait au dos de Severus et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, avalant ainsi les cris et gémissements de plaisir de son mari et réciproquement.

Severus savourait le corps d'Harry, il promenait ses mains partout sur le jeune homme, taquina tantôt l'intérieur des cuisses sensibles d'Harry pour aller cajoler les testicules tantôt les boutons de chair tendus par le plaisir. Il adorait voir son Rouge et Or crier son plaisir sous ses coups de reins, il ne se lassait jamais de voir cette lueur de désir enflammer les yeux du jeune homme ainsi que ses joues adorablement rougies et il ne manquait jamais de prendre en otage les lèvres d'Harry pour les lécher, suçoter et mordiller afin de les gonfler et de les voir rougirent sous ses assauts. Le professeur se félicitait aussi du contact de la pierre glaciale sur laquelle leurs corps et leurs âmes enflammés se donnaient du plaisir et se prouvaient leur amour.

L'homme ténébreux passa ses bras sous ceux d'Harry pour après s'accrocher aux épaules de la masse gémissante qu'était devenue le Survivant. Ce dernier s'arqua et resserra l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de la taille étroite et fine de son amant alors qu'il commençait à augmenter la vitesse considérablement, les mouvements de hanches se faisaient plus passionnés sans pour autant être dénués de tendresse.

Harry s'étrangla à un moment alors qu'il atteignait pour la deuxième fois consécutive l'orgasme et se répandit entre ses abdominaux et ceux de Severus, sa semence se mêlant à la sueur de leurs corps.

Severus sentait toujours son amour gigoter sous l'emprise de son plaisir et donna des poussées plus prononcées et profondes dans le corps d'Harry qui criait encore. L'homme sortit complètement pour aller toucher une dernière fois la prostate du jeune professeur et jouir en son fourreau de chair moite et chaud dans un véritable cris d'euphorie.

Il s'écroula sur Harry, un sourire plaquer aux lèvres alors qu'il rigolait doucement, sa bouche laissant échapper son rire contre celle d'Harry qui lui rendait un sourire éclatant. Le professeur s'appuya sur ses coudes au niveau des marches, ôta son sexe reposé de l'intimité de son époux et alla saisir amoureusement et doucement les lèvres gonflées d'Harry sans approfondir le baiser.

Il se releva, tendit sa main à Harry pour l'aider à faire de même et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Ils se couchèrent tranquillement en pensant à leurs deux semaines de vacances qu'Albus leurs avait accordées pour profiter de leur mariage.

Harry posa sa tête sur le torse de Severus, mit ses bras autour de lui et rabattit sa jambe gauche sur le corps du professeur qui le regardait avec un regard bienveillant. Rogue passa son bras droit dans le dos du jeune homme et de son bras gauche, il vint cajoler du son pouce la lèvre inférieure du Gryffondor.

- « Bonne nuit… » lui murmura-t-il avec bienveillance dans la voix.

- « Bonne nuit à toi aussi… » répondit le Gryffondor en souriant « … et sache que j'aurai ma revanche dans ta précieuse cuisine si ordonnée… » chuchota Harry une lueur de malice dans ses yeux verts brillants.

Severus bailla et ricana avant de s'endormir avec Harry dans ses bras.

* * *

Une semaine et demie de congés était écoulée. Harry avait eu sa délicieuse revanche dans la cuisine de Severus qui faillit faire une syncope en constatant l'état du lieu après l'acte. Tout était par terre ou souillé, les objets étaient dérangés, renversés ou cassés, même si il pouvait ranger d'un coup de baguette tout le boxon qu'ils avaient produit, il ne s'en remettait pas d'avoir vu sa cuisine si parfaite retournée de la sorte.

Harry se réveilla brusquement et sentit sa tête tourner atrocement. Il était terriblement nauséeux comme depuis quelques jours mais n'avait pipé mot à son mari. Le jeune homme se dirigea péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain alors que son cœur faisait le grand huit, eut juste le temps de se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette des WC et vomit dans cette dernière. Il respira bruyamment et tira la chasse, il chipota dans la pharmacie de la pièce et prit un médicament pour son mal.

Severus somnolait quand il sentit Harry se lever en hâte pour ensuite l'entendre vomir une énième fois. L'homme se réveilla d'un coup et alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bain. C'est un Harry pâle comme la mort, ayant des cernes, se tenant le ventre et lui lançant un regard plaintif qui ouvrit la porte et sortit sous les yeux de Severus pour aller s'affaler sur le lit dans un grognement.

- « Ça va Harry ? » s'inquiéta Severus.

- « Ma tête… j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une cuite… » grogna le concerné.

Son époux passa la main sur son front mais il n'avait pas de température. Il prit sa tension en un sort mais elle était normale.

- « Peut-être une simple indigestion ou intoxication alimentaire… Tu as pris un médicament ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Gémissement affirmatif du malade attitré.

- « Ça va passer alors ! » rassura le professeur de potions. « Repose-toi… » conseilla-t-il d'une voix douce alors que le Gryffondor se massait les tempes.

* * *

Seulement, ça ne passa pas. Ils faisaient officiellement leur rentrée à Poudlard dans deux jours mais Harry était toujours malade. Le jeune marié était toujours nauséeux, vomissait fréquemment ces derniers jours alors qu'il mangeait sur le pouce et rien de contraire et surtout, malgré les médicaments, rien ne se stoppait. Severus réfléchissait, assis à côté d'Harry qui maudissait son état.

- « Je prends tes potions mais rien n'y fait, je suis toujours fatigué, j'ai la nausée, je vomis. Rien ne s'arrête ! » se plaignit Harry.

- « En fait, si tu n'étais pas un homme, on pourrait croire que tu… » ricana Severus avant de s'interrompre de réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- « Que je ? » insista son vis-à-vis pour que l'homme poursuive mais ce dernier était figé.

Severus était tétanisé, il intima à Harry de ne pas bouger et se rua vers sa bibliothèque pour trouver un grimoire sur la magie ancienne. Il tourna rapidement les pages mais ne trouva rien. Il se précipita alors vers la cheminée la plus proche, y jeta de la poudre de cheminette et hurla l'adresse du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier vit la tête du professeur apparaître dans la cheminée de son bureau.

- « Oui, Severus ? » demanda gentiment Dumbledore avant de voir la mine pâle de son employé. « Ne bougez pas, j'arrive ! » dit-il directement en voyant son état.

L'homme retira sa tête et son employeur arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans le grand salon.

- « Severus ? » appela-t-il.

- « C'est à propos d'Harry… » commença le professeur.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Albus en commençant à s'inquiéter.

- « Il…il présente tout… tout les symptômes d'une… d'une… » bégaya Rogue qui ne voulait y croire.

- « D'une ? » questionna doucement le vieil homme.

- « D'une grossesse ! » termina l'homme en noir d'un ton incrédule.

Severus regarda le directeur et fut étonné de le voir ce dernier sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- « Et bien, félicitations ! » entonna la mage blanc d'un air joyeux.

- « Quoi ? » murmura Severus en dévisageant Dumbledore, ne comprenant pas la situation.

- « Des explications s'imposent, je pense. Montons pour l'annoncer à Harry ! » annonça le vieil homme en se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre, Dumbledore avec un sourire éclatant et Rogue avec un air sonné. Harry se redressa brusquement sur son lit et scruta son employeur et son mari.

- « Ma situation est si grave que ça que tu as appelé Albus ? » demanda le jeune homme en stressant.

Stress qui s'évacua bien vite quand Severus, remis de la surprise, lui sourit comme jamais et se jetant dans ses bras pour lui prendre la main dans un geste réconfortant. Après l'avoir quasiment étouffé, Severus s'assit à côté de lui et tourna sa tête vers le directeur pour l'écouter.

- « Harry, tu es victime d'une sorcellerie ancienne. » déclara Albus.

- « Encore ? » se plaignit Harry en se souvenant de la protection de sa mère qui lui rappela son sacrifice et le meurtre de Voldemort.

- « Oui, encore. Cette magie réside en chacun de nous mais elle ne s'enclenche que dans de rares cas mais c'est possible. Cependant, je peux compter ceux qui ont été dans ton cas sur les doigts de ma main alors qu'ils s'étalent sur des siècles d'existence de l'espèce humaine. » dit Dumbledore, se délectant du suspens et des attitudes attentifs des époux.

- « Et ? » encouragea Harry.

- « Cette magie ne se révèle que quand l'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe s'aiment irrémédiablement et que leurs âmes sont liées par la destinée. Cette ancienne magie, puissante et blanche, permet à ses deux êtres d'avoir des enfants comme un couple normal même si les femmes ne possèdent pas de spermatozoïdes et que les hommes de sont pas conçus pour porter d'enfants. La magie s'en arrange par un procédé complexe tout en permettant aux personnes de garder leur sexe d'origine. Un homme peut donc tombé 'enceint' d'un autre homme et vice-versa chez les femmes. Et vu que l'amour que vous vous portez est indicible et que tu possèdes toutes les alertes d'une grossesse, Harry, cette magie s'est certainement déclenchée au sein votre couple. » expliqua Albus.

- « Vous… je… suis enceint de Severus ? » bredouilla Harry sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- « Certainement mais il y a un moyen plus que simple et moldu de se l'assurer ! » chantonna Dumbledore en faisant apparaître un test de grossesse d'un coup de baguette en l'air qu'il tendit au jeune homme qui regarda l'objet comme un extra-terrestre.

- « Même si on est deux hommes, on peut avoir un enfant biologiquement comme ça ? » s'étonna toujours Harry.

- « La magie fait bien les choses, même si tu demeures dans les exceptions Harry ! Les seuls cas connus sont chez des lesbiennes ! » répondit simplement le vieil homme.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le regard rivé sur le test.

Severus regardait fixement la porte, le stress et l'excitation augmentaient, et vit Harry revenir de la salle de bain avec l'objet décisif.

- « Deux minutes… » annonça le jeune homme en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit pour poser ensuite son regard sur son compagnon.

Le silence pesait dans la pièce, Severus et Harry se regardaient intensément et après deux minutes Harry ramena son regard sur le test et se tut.

- « Alors ? » demanda Severus et Albus d'une même voix tandis qu'Harry releva la tête et les regarda alors que des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

- « Enceint et depuis le 1er novembre d'après ce test ! » annonça Harry en rigolant nerveusement avec un sourire incrédule tout en tapotant le test après avoir fait le calcul des jours que le test avait affiché.

Le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras de son époux qui riait de joie en le berçant.

- « Je vais vous laisser mais maintenant que vous savez que l'ancienne sorcellerie s'est enclenchée, protégez-vous pendant vos rapports comme un couple normal ! » dit Albus en s'en allant, laissant ainsi le couple seul pour discuter.

Harry attendit que son employeur soit parti pour entamer une conversation avec Severus.

- « Savais-tu que c'était possible ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche et ébahie.

- « Possible, oui, mais d'une rareté exceptionnelle : on ne retrace que 3 de ces cas dans toute l'histoire du monde sorcier et malgré tout, c'est encore classé dans les mystères de la magie. » répondit Severus.

Silence tendu.

- « Tu veux ce bébé, Harry ? » demanda timidement Severus au jeune homme au regard vide « Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'oblige pas à le garder… » rassura l'homme avec quand même un pincement au cœur si son âme-sœur refusait le fœtus.

- « Quoi ? Tu penses que je ne veux pas porter _notre_ enfant ? » railla Harry qui prenait vraiment conscience de la situation « Je l'ai, je le garde ! » rigola-t-il alors que Severus se jeta encore sur lui pour l'enlacer à lui rompre les os.

Le couple se berça pendant de longues minutes, dans une véritable ambiance d'euphorie et de gratitude mutuelle. Severus embrassa Harry et le regarda tendrement.

- « On va avoir un bébé… » chuchota Harry avec une lueur de joie dans ses yeux émeraudes qui plongeaient dans les noirs d'encre emplis de larmes alors qu'il souriait béatement à son époux.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent encore une fois de rire et s'embrassèrent passionnément, des larmes de félicité coulant sur leurs joues.

Severus posa la main droite sur le ventre d'Harry et ce dernier se rendit compte de la vie qu'il portait dorénavant. Ils allaient être pères, et de façon naturelle et biologique. Maintenant, il allait falloir l'annoncer à leurs proches. Initiatives qui risquaient d'être musclées.

- « On l'annonce d'abord à qui ? » questionna Harry alors qu'il touchait son ventre toujours plat.

- « Mmh ? » marmonna simplement Rogue, toujours sur son nuage.

- « On doit d'abord s'occuper des proches donc il y a Hermione, les Weasley et les Malfoy à prévenir tout en choisissant une marraine et un parrain ! » déclara Harry faisant ainsi redescendre Severus sur terre qui se mit à réfléchir.

- « On va les convoquer ce soir… et tous ensemble. » dit simplement le professeur.

- « Tu veux un massacre ?! » s'étonna Harry qui repensaient aux familles qui ne s'entendaient toujours pas.

- « Non… simplement ne pas faire de favoritisme et ils se tiendront bien les uns devant les autres, les Weasley à cause de leur affection pour toi et les Malfoy pour leur réputation et leur attachement à moi également. Tout se passera bien… » rassura l'homme en noir alors qu'il passait tendrement ses cheveux dans la tignasse ébouriffée de son compagnon. « Je leur envoi à tous un hibou pour les prier de venir à 20h… » continua-t-il en sortant de la chambre tandis qu'Harry s'allongeait tranquillement sur le lit avec un air de bien-heureux plaqué sur son visage.

* * *

Hermione avait rejoint les Weasley au Terrier avant de partir pour la villa de Severus et d'Harry. Ils transplanèrent ensemble et apparurent devant l'entrée en même temps que la famille Malfoy à une seconde de différence. Une ligne séparait les deux camps qui se toisaient sans pour autant entamer les hostilités verbales : code d'honneur établi entre les deux familles sur le territoire neutre du couple. Cependant, tous se demandaient pourquoi Severus leurs avait envoyé un mot écrit à la hâte en leurs exigeant de venir à 20h tapante sans donner plus d'explications. Les invités se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et sonnèrent.

* * *

Harry était assis dans le grand salon avec Severus à ses côtés, il regardait l'horloge sans la lâcher des yeux, chaque tic-tac résonnant comme un gong à ses oreilles dans les 5 dernières minutes.

- « On est donc bien d'accord pour la marraine et le parrain ? » interrogea le jeune homme une énième fois.

- « Oui, tout est fait, il ne manque plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle. » répondit patiemment Rogue en serrant la main de son Gryffondor.

Un silence s'était installé et il fut rompu par un son de la porte d'entrée. Ils étaient là. L'homme ténébreux se leva prestement et alla ouvrir alors que le professeur de DCFM était resté à sa place, pétrifié.

L'aîné salua chaleureusement ses invités – ces derniers s'en étonnèrent quelque peu – et les invita à entrer et s'installer dans le grand salon. Ils virent le cadet, le saluèrent et entamèrent une conversation animé une fois que le couple était réuni dans un fauteuil.

Tout le monde buvait du café ou du thé, bavardait en faisant fi du mépris et des représailles qui persistaient, tout en grignotant des gâteaux faits par les époux. Un ange passe et Molly saisit directement l'occasion.

- « Pourquoi ce mot écrit à la hâte Harry ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc dans le calme de la pièce.

Les amants se regardèrent en coin. Harry rougit en souriant et en baissant la tête tandis que Rogue affrontait la redoutable ménagère du regard.

- « Pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle… » murmura le jeune homme en rougissant de plus belle alors que son sourire s'élargissait en scrutant son assemblée.

Harry lança un regard de détresse vers son compagnon pour qu'il l'aide et prenne la relève.

- « Bonne j'espère ! Albus nous a dit que tu n'allais pas vraiment bien ces jours-ci… » s'enquit directement Arthur alors que tout les autres se tenaient attentifs.

- « Et pour cause… » commença Severus de sa voix glaciale, encore une raison de jouer un tour au vieux débris.

- « Comment ça ? » s'inquiéta directement Hermione, craignant le pire.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? » débita directement Ron.

Harry et Severus se regardèrent encore une fois, se retenant de rire devant leurs amis, laissant ainsi languir des Weasley inquiets et bavards ainsi que des Malfoy aussi inquiets mais qui n'en disaient rien.

- « Calmez-vous ! Je vais bien, et Severus aussi… » laissa en suspens Harry alors que la voix de son aimé claquait dans le silence en terminant sa phrase avec une précision non négligeable.

- « Oui, on va très bien tout les trois ! » asséna le maître des potions.

Le couple sourit à leurs invités alors que ceux-ci éclataient tous dans un même cris et les assommèrent de questions. Severus serra son jeune époux dans ses bras, fit un signe de main qui fit taire tout le monde et commença à expliquer la situation avec l'aide de son amour.

* * *

Les amants avaient fini leur monologue depuis quelques minutes et attendaient impatiemment les premières réactions des convives tétanisés. Ce fut Ron, Hermione et Draco qui se levèrent d'un seul homme, leurs décochèrent des sourires éclatants et criant des félicitations et en les enlaçant. Le reste des hôtes furent moins passionnés mais tout aussi contents pour les deux hommes et entreprirent de les féliciter et de les conseiller.

- « Vous avez déjà choisi la marraine et le parrain ? » demanda innocemment Ginny qui espérait malgré elle d'avoir été désignée.

- « Oui ! J'ai choisi la marraine et Severus le parrain ! Il s'agit d'Hermione et de Draco si ils acceptent bien sûr ! » répondit Harry d'un air joyeux alors que les intéressés se figèrent avant d'accepter en bredouillant des phrases sans suite, gênés mais heureux de cet honneur alors que la jeune rousse se retrouvait plus bas que terre dans un état de déception intense.

* * *

Les deux hommes venaient de rentrer chez eux après avoir raccompagné leurs invités à la porte de leur demeure. Ils soufflèrent tout les deux à grands coups.

- « Dis-moi, chéri, comment va-t-on faire pour les rendez-vous, les échographies, l'accouchement ? Je ne vais tout de même pas aller me donner en spectacle aussi qu'en pâture à la presse et à Saint-Mangouste… » s'angoissa d'un coup Harry en se couchant dans le grand lit.

Son compagnon lui sourit calmement et le prit dans ses bras en se couchant à ses côtés dans le noir de la chambre.

- « Pomfresh sera ravie de nous aider et de nous suivre dans cet événement hors du commun ! » dit l'homme d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Il sentit le corps du Gryffondor se détendre et entendit un 'bien' murmuré avant que la respiration de l'ancien Rouge et Or ne se calme dans le sommeil. Le professeur s'endormit tout en caressant une dernière fois les cheveux en bataille de son jeune amour.

* * *

Fin de l'avant-dernier :P A tout de suite pour le dernier :P

Reviews ?

Bisous ;)


	19. Chapter 19

C'est parti pour le dernier ;) Bonne lecture à tous :P

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Le début du mois de mars arriva et avec cela, la grossesse d'Harry commença tranquillement son cinquième mois. Le jeune professeur avait été l'attention suprême du monde sorcier à cause du phénomène et de son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour comme une femme. Les élèves tout comme les professeurs le regardaient, lui et Severus, amusés et attendris par leur bonheur malgré les malédictions prononcées envers la terreur des cachots tandis que les médias essayaient de s'arracher l'affaire et les moindres informations mais peine perdue avec un Rogue et un Dumbledore plus que protecteurs et puissants que jamais.

Le jeune professeur grappillait de la nourriture par-ci, par-là, pris de fringales à toute heure et en tout lieux, très heureux que les nausées du premier trimestre de sa grossesse se soient évaporées laissant cependant des douleurs dans le bas de son dos et des coups de fatigue. Son compagnon ne manquait jamais de le masser, le cajoler, le câliner tout en parlant au bébé et en caressant le ventre rond d'Harry et en restant malgré tout fidèle à lui-même et à son fichu caractère.

Pomfresh les suivait médicalement, ravie de prendre en charge cette rareté, et s'occupait des examens qu'Harry devait passer. Elle lui faisait les échographies et toutes autres chicaneries pour s'assurer dans la bonne santé du fœtus qui se portait comme un charme. D'après la conception, le couple devait attendre le bébé dans le courant du mois de juillet. C'est aussi l'infirmière de Poudlard qui se rendrait dans la villa enfin de respecter la volonté du couple pour un accouchement au sein de leur maison sans parasites médiatiques, médicomageux ou ministériels.

* * *

Le couple se trouvait dans leurs appartements. Harry grignotait des biscuits en corrigeant des copies qui valaient le détour niveau inepties mais il ne pouvait espérer rivaliser avec celles de son mari qui récoltait les plus beaux vautrages des élèves et en masse de surcroît, ce qui entraînait souvent des séances de fous-rires chez les deux amants.

Harry s'étira sur son siège de bureau, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et partit dans la chambre pour mettre son pyjama. Une fois habillé, il se coucha sur son côté du lit et prit un livre sur les nouveaux sortilèges d'attaques. Il lisait paisiblement quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry releva la tête et remit en place ses lunettes sur son nez en éclatant de rire en voyant Severus, en tenue d'Adam, collé contre la porte et dansant sensuellement avec un sourire ironique, un regard à l'image de la lubricité et son corps se mouvant en suintant la luxure.

Severus dansait lentement, allumant ainsi une flamme de désir tant dans les yeux de son amant que dans l'entrejambe de ce dernier. L'homme se rapprocha du lit et y grimpa à quatre pattes avec un déhanchement félin. Il atteint sans difficultés la bouche de son âme-sœur et se mit à l'embrasser amoureusement.

Harry répondait sans retenue au baiser et entoura la nuque de son amant avec ses bras. Alors que Severus commençait doucement à le masser en tout suçotant les lèvres, le jeune homme cria.

L'homme se stoppa instantanément, se redressa subitement et regarda Harry avec des yeux interloqués alors que ce dernier souriait radieusement mais avec un air tout de même surpris.

- « Ça va Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda directement Severus alors qu'Harry riait et pleurait tout simplement de joie.

- « Il a bougé ! Le bébé a bougé ! » débita rapidement Harry « Il m'a donné un petit coup de pied ! » précisa-t-il en passant ses mains sur ventre.

- « Vrai ? » questionna Severus émerveillé alors qu'il plaquait aussi ses mains sur le ventre rond de son époux en espérant percevoir un mouvement.

Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent et attendirent de longues minutes. Ils allaient retirer leurs mains en se disant que ce serait pour une autre fois lorsque le fœtus bougea de nouveau et donna un léger coup pile à la place de la main gauche de Severus. Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé, reprit ce dernier bien que saccadé par la surprise et le ravissement incrédule qui l'habitaient. Il posa ensuite son oreille droite sur le ventre et écouta patiemment les bruits qui résonnaient en Harry comme une berceuse magnifiquement somptueuse. Harry regardait avec tendresse le professeur calme à l'extérieur mais euphorique à l'intérieur et ne put s'empêcher de jouer délicatement avec les mèches noires ébène qui lui chatouillaient agréablement son ventre arrondi.

* * *

Severus était confortablement assis dans le divan du grand salon, caressant la tête d'Harry qui reposait sur ses genoux, ce dernier étant couché sur le dos dans le divan alors qu'il avait les mains posées sur son ventre. Le couple avait fini l'année scolaire et était rentré à leur villa ce début de juillet. Ils étaient en pleine discussion des prénoms, comme les deux derniers mois.

- « Mmh… et si c'était une fille ? » se demanda Severus à voix haute alors qu'Harry rigolait doucement.

- « Cesse de te poser cette question ! On le saura à la naissance et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as insisté pour garder la surprise du sexe du bébé ! » chuchota le jeune homme amusé.

- « Je sais mais c'est insoutenable aussi proche de l'arrivée du bébé ! » ronchonna l'homme.

- « Il serait plus que temps de choisir un prénom, tu ne penses pas ? » demanda Harry.

- « Si, j'ai mon préféré, c'est un prénom de garçon, et toi ? » rétorqua Rogue.

- « Aucune idée, je n'ai pas préférence pour le moment, lesquels aimes-tu ? » s'enquit le professeur de DCFM.

- « J'avais pensé à Axel ou Aurélien pour un garçon, je préfère quand même Aurélien… pour une fille j'aurais aimé Valentina… » dit timidement l'aîné en voyant son compagnon froncer les sourcils et réfléchir.

- « Mmmh… Je n'aime pas Axel… Aurélien par contre, je n'y avais pas pensé mais très bon choix tout comme Valentina ! J'adopte ces deux-là ! » répondit joyeusement Harry.

- « Tu es d'accord pour ceux-là suivant le sexe ? » s'étonna Severus en regardant droit dans les yeux le jeune homme. Et dire qu'il avait fallu deux secondes pour convaincre le jeune homme alors qu'ils parlementaient depuis deux mois !

- « Oui, ils sont beaux tout en sonnant un peu étranger. Ce n'est pas les vieux prénoms anglais, ça change, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ! » assura-t-il avec souriant de plus belle. « Dis-moi, Severus, comment va se dérouler le jour fatidique ? » s'inquiéta le jeune mari.

- « Pomfresh est aux aguets depuis le premier juillet ! Il suffit de lui envoyer le signal pour qu'elle transplane et vienne t'aider pour accoucher… Elle s'occupera de toute la paperasse pour le ministère et l'hôpital et tout ça sans que, ni toi, ni moi, ni le bébé, nous ne bougions d'un centimètre. D'après notre chère infirmière, si le bébé n'est toujours pas là alors que le mois d'août commence, il faudra provoquer l'accouchement mais tout ira bien ! » rassura Rogue en se penchant pour embrasser son époux.

* * *

Severus déjeunait tranquillement dans la jardin en ce mercredi 9 juillet en compagnie des Weasley, des Malfoy et d'Hermione. Ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, commençant tout doucement et péniblement à se connaître en faisant fi des préjugés. Draco montrait son vrai visage plus que comique et agréable, les parents Malfoy se montraient moins fiers et totalement en bon termes avec les moldus, Hermione s'adaptait tandis que les Weasley s'apprêtaient à enterrer pour de bon la hache de guerre.

* * *

Harry entendait tout le monde déjeuner dehors alors qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de fouiller dans les placards en quête de biscuits. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait, il ressentit un liquide coulé entre ses jambes. Il cria le prénom de son aimé à travers tout les environs.

* * *

Severus discutait vivement avec Arthur et Lucius quand Harry le héla de la cuisine d'une façon paniquée. Le silence tomba, l'homme se redressa vivement avant d'accourir dans la cuisine où il vit un Harry avec les larmes aux yeux, se tenant le ventre, avec un liquide sur les jambes qui souillait aussi le sol. Severus se sentit défaillir. Il prit son amant dans les bras, se rua vers la chambre et y coucha Harry qui cria de douleur sous une contraction. L'homme en noir hurla après Lucius en lui demandant de prévenir Pomfresh, ce que le blond fit directement au moyen de la poudre de cheminette.

* * *

Harry se tortillait sur le lit, soufflant comme un chien, sur le dos, en attendant la sévère et redoutable infirmière. Severus s'assit à ses côtés et Harry en profita pour lui attraper la main et la broyer au passage à chaque contraction. Après quelques minutes, il vit débarquer le typhon Pompom dans sa chambre avec tout son matériel alors qu'il entendait tout le monde s'agiter au sous-sol.

- « Harry, détends-toi je t'en prie ! Tout va se passer comme chez une femme grâce à ta magie et celle qui habite votre couple. Tu suis juste ce que je t'ordonne de faire ! » dit Pomfresh d'une voix forte alors qu'Harry étouffait un autre cri causé par une contraction plus douloureuse que les précédentes.

Severus tenait fermement la main d'Harry qui broyait la sienne, caressant la main du jeune homme avec son pouce et transpirant abondamment sous un stress qui ne serait jamais inégalé.

L'infirmière disposa son matériel dans la chambre d'un seul coup de baguette et d'un autre, elle jeta un sort ayant le même effet qu'une péridurale.

Harry sentit ses membres inférieurs s'engourdir pour ensuite ne plus sentir ces derniers tout comme les douleurs des contractions.

* * *

Tout le monde de l'étage du dessous se rongeait les sangs. Ils étaient tous autant excités qu'inquiets.

Hermione tournait successivement les pages d'un bouquin, Ron était rouge cramoisie, les parents Weasley discutaient vivement avec Narcissa et Lucius tandis que Draco faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.

* * *

L'accouchement commença, Harry faisait tout ce que la femme stricte lui intimait de faire, souffler quand elle lui ordonnait, pousser quand elle le prévenait d'une contraction, respirer profondément et surtout, garder Severus sur terre, ce dernier blêmissant dangereusement.

Le jeune homme était à bout de force, en sueur, lorsque le bébé consentit enfin à venir au monde. Le jeune professeur entendit le cri de son enfant, sourit en riant légèrement et se relâcha dans le lit en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Severus regardait le petit être qui braillait à tout poumons et qui se démenait dans le bras de Pomfresh qui l'emmena pour le peser et lui faire passer les premiers examens ainsi que le laver après que Rogue lui ait coupé le cordon ombilical d'un geste tremblant d'émotion.

L'homme détacha son regard de son enfant et porta ses yeux ébène dans ceux émeraudes de son époux fatigué mais heureux. Severus se pencha et embrassa la tête d'Harry dans une multitude de baisers amoureux alors qu'ils pleuraient tout deux de joie.

- « Une fille ou un garçon ? » demanda Harry d'une voix cassée.

- « Aurélien est magnifique ! » répondit simplement Severus en murmurant sa réponse emplie de fierté.

Les deux époux se sourirent et attendirent impatiemment le retour de l'infirmière. Cette dernière revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire bienveillant, s'approcha d'Harry en lui glissant doucement Aurélien dans ses bras tout en prononçant un joyeux 'félicitations !' avant de quitter la chambre pour aller annoncer la nouvelle aux stressés du dessous.

Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du bébé gigotant dans ses bras et son corps tremblait de toutes ses forces. Il tenait l'être qu'il avait confectionné avec Severus dans leur amour, il cajolait ce petit bout qui avait élu domicile dans son ventre pendant 9 mois en lui donnant des coups affectueux ou rageurs selon les jours, le petit garçon qu'ils avaient tant attendu après l'effet surprise du phénomène.

Le jeune homme dessinait tendrement les contours du visage rond d'Aurélien qui se calmait petit à petit sous les caresses réconfortantes et il se retourna vers son époux qui ne pipait mot mais souriait d'un air niais.

- « Prend-le dans tes bras, Severus… » décida Harry en tendant précautionneusement Aurélien à Rogue qui semblait nerveux.

L'homme remit des mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles dans un geste instinctif et s'assit au bord du lit avant de prendre timidement Aurélien dans ses bras. C'est là qu'il réalisa vraiment qu'il était dorénavant père tout comme Harry et que c'était un nouveau bonheur inconditionnel qui venait s'ajouter à celui déjà présent.

Harry s'endormit à côté de Severus, tout comme Aurélien qui, lui, préféra les bras puissants et paternels de l'homme. Rogue s'assit au milieu du lit, allongea les jambes et appuya son dos contre le lit. Il avait ses deux amours avec lui et il ne les abandonnerait pour rien au monde ne serait-ce que durant une seule seconde.

* * *

Severus courait dans toute la maison après Aurélien qui le narguait en volant sur son balai-jouet. Le petit garçon avait deux ans et demi et il avait reçu ce jouet infernal pour son deuxième noël. Il riait aux éclats, sous l'œil attendri d'Harry qui lisait calmement dans le salon, alors que Rogue le coursait pour rattraper les vases et autres bibelots que le bambin pouvait faucher sur son passage.

Aurélien avait les yeux d'Harry et son talent au quidditch tandis qu'il arborait une peau parfaitement blanche et des cheveux longs et raides comme Severus. Le petit garçon était fin et déjà bien affirmé niveau caractère, celui-ci étant un mélange explosif de ses parents. Le bambin avait hérité du nez droit et bien dessiné d'Harry tout en ayant chipé la bouche de du professeur de potions. Il représentait vraiment le parfait mélange de ses deux pères.

Severus le rattrapa à grandes enjambées, agrippa son fils par la taille, le souleva dans les airs en délaissant le balai et chatouillait le bambin qui riait aux éclats. L'homme porta Aurélien qui s'était affectueusement blotti contre lui et alla s'asseoir à côté de son aimé. Le petit bonhomme délaissa les bras de l'aîné pour venir se fourrer dans ceux d'Harry avant de lui poser ses mains sur les joues et de croiser leurs regards jumeaux. Il soutint le regard de son jeune père avant de malencontreusement bailler aux corneilles devant le couple.

- « Au lit ! » assura directement Severus en se levant d'un bond, toujours aussi attentif à son fils alors qu'Harry riait et que leur fils rouspétait joyeusement.

- « Nan ! » répondit-celui-ci et jouant au plaque-madame avec Harry, s'attachant à ce dernier comme une ventouse.

- « Aurélien… Papa a raison, tu es fatigué, tu dois aller au lit, chéri. » soutint doucement Harry en se levant lentement du fauteuil après avoir encercler son fils de ses bras.

- « Veux pas, je veux rester avec vous ! » rétorqua le bambin qui n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire mais pour une raison particulière.

- « Pourquoi, poussin ? » s'étonna Severus en approchant de son fils tandis qu'Harry haussait les sourcils de surprise. Jamais le petit garçon n'était aussi difficile pour aller se coucher, d'habitude il ne discutait jamais.

Silence du bambin qui enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Harry.

- « Aurélien ? » appela son porteur d'une voix tendre alors que Severus caressait le dos du petit en des mouvements circulaires apaisants de sa main.

- « … J'ai peur… » chuchota tout doucement Aurélien en serrant les vêtements de son père alors que le couple souriait instantanément.

- « De quoi as-tu peur ? » questionna alors Rogue en prenant Aurélien des bras d'Harry pour le poser par terre. Il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son fils qui avait les yeux embués de larmes en commençant à frotter ces derniers de ses petites mains. Le bambin baissa les yeux au sol et aussitôt Severus lui remonta la tête et mettant un de ses doigts sous le menton d'Aurélien pour relever cette dernière afin que son fils le regarde dans les yeux.

- « Ne baisse jamais tes yeux magnifiques, Aurélien… » chuchota doucement le père alors qu'Harry sourit en entendant et en voyant la scène qui lui rappelait un merveilleux souvenir.

Aurélien plongea ses yeux dans ceux ébènes du plus sage de ses pères et déglutit.

- « Il y a un monstre dans mon armoire… » murmura-t-il faiblement.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent alors que le petit garçon rougissait. Ce dernier se fit attraper par Harry qui le posa sur ses épaules tandis que Severus s'en alla vers la chambre, suivi de son époux et de son fils. L'homme ténébreux atteignit la chambre d'Aurélien et y entra tout comme le reste de sa petite famille.

Harry marcha jusqu'au petit lit spécial sorcier et y coucha tranquillement Aurélien qui remonta instinctivement ses couvertures jusqu'en dessous de ses yeux vert brillant. Harry lui prit une de ses petites mains et la caressa dans un geste apaisant et tendre alors que Severus commença à faire le singe.

- « Dans ton armoire tu dis ? » dit Severus d'une voix prédatrice.

- « Oui ! » affirma le petit garçon et en rentrant dans le jeu « Il faut que tu lui fasse peur pour qu'il parte ! » précisa-t-il à son père qui se dirigeait vers le meuble dans une fausse prudence qui faillit faire rire son époux.

Rogue arriva en face de l'armoire, l'ouvrit doucement et hurla un bon gros 'BOUH !' dans les vêtements et autre affaires d'Aurélien. Il fit semblant de vérifier que le monstre était bien parti et se retourna vers son fils et son mari avec un grand sourire. Severus pencha sa tête vers la droite.

- « Il est parti, Aurélien ! » chantonna-t-il d'une voix douce alors que le petit bout de chou s'élança de son lit et atterrit contre les jambes de son père en les serrant dans une étreinte de gratitude infinie.

- « Merci, Papa ! Tu es le meilleur des Papa du monde avec Papa Harry bien sûr ! » bafouilla Aurélien avant de retourner se coucher, rassuré.

Le couple lui souhaita bonne nuit, l'embrassa sur la joue, lui mit une veilleuse et sortit de la chambre. Harry et Severus allèrent se coucher, le cadet se blottissant contre son aîné.

- « Ça va Severus ? » demanda Harry en voyant l'air rêveur de son mari.

- « Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'on puisse me dire ça un jour… » répondit-il d'une voix rauque d'émotions.

Harry ricana doucement et se serra encore plus contre son homme.

- « Dis-moi, chéri… qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on avait un deuxième enfant ? » s'inquiéta Harry alors que Severus se redressait et le dévisageait.

L'homme réfléchit puis sourit somptueusement.

- « Que je suis partant et que se serait merveilleux ! » répondit l'interpellé. « Pourquoi ? Tu veux un deuxième bébé ? » continua-t-il.

- « En fait… je suis de nouveau enceint, Severus… » chuchota doucement le jeune professeur.

- « Quoi ? Mais… depuis combien de temps ? » s'étonna Severus qui sentait une joie immense monter en lui.

- « Deux semaines environs ! » répondit Harry du tac au tac à son amour.

Un silence passa avant que l'homme cria de joie et se jette sur Harry. Ils allaient être père pour la deuxième fois.

* * *

Neuf mois plus tard, Harry donna naissance à Valentina Rogue, sous les yeux émerveillés de son grand frère et pour le plus grand bonheur de Severus.

Le couple regarda le berceau où leur petite poupée dormait paisiblement. Severus se positionna derrière Harry et l'embrassa dans la nuque.

- « Je t'aime, Harry… » murmura l'homme.

- « Je t'aime aussi Severus… » chuchota le jeune homme en se retournant pour échanger un baiser avec son mari.

Harry et Severus n'avaient jamais été heureux comme ça dans leur vie. Ils s'étaient trouvés, s'aimaient et construisaient leur vie ensemble. Aurélien arriva comme une balle et grimpa dans les bras de Severus pour regarder de haut sa petite sœur. Les deux hommes sourirent devant ce tableau de famille. Ils avaient enfin la leur, celle tant espérer dans leur vie jadis sombre.

* * *

Voilà, fin de ma première fiction :P J'espère que vous avez vraiment apprécié ce que j'ai pondu pour ma première fois :P Je reviendrai certainement le 16décembre pour ceux qui veulent de mes histoires et de la façon dont j'écris ^^

Reviews ? :P

Portez-vous bien, et à bientôt :PPP Bisous ;)


End file.
